Final Hazard
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: COMPLETEDBZyugiohInuyasha crossover: A hero must rise from the depths of hell, in order to save the world from three threats that endangered the past bad summary, I know
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Prologue: The Evil

* * *

?1: You can never defeat the likes of me ever. I have just claimed this kingdom for myself. Your soul belongs to me, you pathetic king.

A light suddenly appeared, and the king that was just talked about, collapsed.

: Sabu, Boss. Now that we have the Shikikame kingdom, what will we do now?

Sabu: Falcon, there is nothing to worry about. Shane, I-cor, this is a good time for us.

I-cor: You bet boss. Now we've got the top duelist country in our hands. All we have to do, is summon up the finest of duelists, and take their millennium items.

Sabu: Yes. Since I've acquired the Millennium eye I've only been able to suck souls out, and not read cards. But it doesn't matter. We shall acquire everything that we need. The god cards, and the items.

Shane: I doubt it's going to be that easy. I know of a skilled duelist, who claims to be better then Yugi in every single form.

Sabu: And just who is that?

Shane: A sayian warrior named Vega.

Sabu: Hmmmm. Let me check up on him. His profile would be on the main computer base.

Sabu checked his labtop. He found a few Vega's, but only one of them was a top notch duelist.

Sabu: Shane, would his last name be Tidus?

Shane: Yes sir.

Sabu: Good. Now to check out his profile.

duelist profile

Name: Vega Tidus

Age: 17

Race: Half Sayian, Half ?

Hair color: Black, with silver bangs.

Hair style: Spiked.

Duelist level: 10 (Master level)

Attire: All black. Also, as a black trench coat, with a gothic cross on the backside.

Element: Omni (dark and light)

Best Monster: Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon

Best magic: Universal Rift (This card allows all attacks to be countered, and is a permanent magic card. Also, can negate one magic or trap per turn, when they are directed to destroy it)

Best Trap: Pyramid of light (All god cards are removed from play).

Personality: down to Earth, but very cocky as well. Quite the ladies man, and has yet to lose a single duel.

Overall: Both a defender of the planet and a top notch duelist. Vega has yet to be beat. Often considered the absolute best duelist in the world. Possibly Far stronger then Yugi Moto, but has yet to be proven. His down to Earth attitude hides the fact that he is quite possibly known, and the world's most dangerous being. If he knows of a single evil, he will personally bring their souls to hell, as he knows the Devil herself quite well, so to speak.

end profile

Sabu: World's most dangerous person. Yeah right. My Dark ninjas. We will need to collect all the duelists in the world here. Scan me up a profile of those who have the millennium items, and the best duelists. Find their addresses, and invite them to this island. We need all of them to come here. And since when did the Pyramid of light come into play. I thought that was only a legendary trap card.

Shane: I might be going a bit off topic, but possibly, there are some female duelists.

Sabu: Shane, you are right. Leave it to you to say something like that. As for them except for Mai Valentine, duel them, and make them your personal slaves. I want Mai to be in this tournament. But as for anybody else, take them out. But first, locate me Pan Son.

I-cor: Pan Son? Why would you want her. She is the daughter of the one wh defeated Cell, and Granddaughter to the universal famous Goku Son.

Sabu: I know that I-cor.

Falcon: Boss simply wants her for two things. One, to see those two at his mercy, and two, herself.

I-Cor: I see. She is a duelist. So why don't you make her yours.

Sabu: Good idea. Get ready men, for we are about to embark on global conquest. MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Falcon: Yeah. Nobody can touch my all powerful Perfectly ultimate Great moth.

Shane: I am the ultimate Exodia Necros master.

I-cor: My red eyes back metal dragon shall burn everything to the ground


	2. A trap is set

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 1: The trap is set, and realized

* * *

A teen girl named Pan was very excited. An adult Gohan stood behind her.

Pan: Oh My God. This is sweet

Gohan:Pan, what is it?

Pan showed Gohan what it was. It was a invitation letter. It read as followed:

-Dear Ms Pan Son:

There is an upcoming tournament in the Shikikame kingdom in three days. You are invited. We ask that you don't bring anybody else with you, as this will be an all duelist invite only. We ask that you do your best as well. We have your tickets here, and you will be flown here. The plane will be ready to leave when you get this. Oh, and since we do know of your family celebrity status, it will be a private jet

Sincerely

The King of the Shikikame Duelist Kingdom-

Pan: I have to get ready

She was all excited. She got all her belongings together in a quick flash, and immediately left. Gohan knew that his daughter could easily get to the airport by herself. He had said goodbye, but something was really bothering him about this new tournament. He then picked up his cell phone.

Gohan: C'mon. Why won't you answer?

He was calling Vega. But Vega could have been busy. Suddenly, the phone on the other line was picked up.

Vega: Hello?

Gohan smiled when he heard that.

Gohan: Hey Vega

Gohan said. He hooked up his cell phone to a holographic projector.

Vega:Gohan. Good to hear from you again. I've been feeling something odd in the air

Vega then hooked his phone up to his own holographic projector.

Gohan:Yeah, I agree. I think it has to do with this new duel monsters tournament that's in a few days

Vega: What the Fuck? I never heard of one...wait as second. Now I remember. Yes I got a notification to the Shikikame Kingdom. It said that there will be a boat ride there in three days. That's this Saturday. And they said to bring out one Guest if wanted

Gohan: WHAT! Pan got her's, but it was a plane ride, and no guests, and today. Now I'm really concerned

Vega was to. In fact, he let out a loud, feral roar, and burst into SS2, and looked gohan in the eyes.

Vega: It was a trap for Pan. This whole Tournament is a trap. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Damn. I think that they want to Rape Pan, or something worse. It did mention a special prize, along with a rare dragon card. I have a feeling that they are going to use Pan as the prize. I must win, to set her free

Gohan a bit taken back by the foulness that had emitted fro Vega

Gohan: Vega, I know that this isn't a good time to say this, but calm down. I know you will win this tournament. You have to, for my daughter's sake. I'll come with you. You don't need some stupid rare dragon, when you can have the most powerful dragon. Let's not forget, I used to work for Maximillion Pegasus. I have the one card that can easily defeat any when needed, as I was given special permission to have an authentic duplicate of it

Vegan nodded, and powered down.

Vega: It's just...not fair. I mean, Pan is my girlfriend after all, so I'm very concerned for her

Gohan: You love her, don't you?

Vega: If it means to entirely give up my inheritance when I get it, just to be with her, I'd do it in a heartbeat

Gohan nodded. He knew of what Vega was talking about. It was after all, an inheritance to rule over a massive kingdom, that needless to say, Vega looks forward to returning to one day, to rule it entirely. But that was beside the question

Vega: Gohan. If my instincts tell me correctly, then Yugi will be invited as well. I believe the real purpose of this tournament is to gather the millennium items. And since Yugi has three of them, then it shall be easy to get them all in one place. I'm not interested in collecting them, but If it means to get them away from whoever is trying to collect them, then I'll have to collect them if needed. Also, When I heard about this tournament, I tried to see if I could get their quicker. We have to go by boat, because any sort of magic, including KI, is sealed off from the outside. Inside, we are free do to what we want

Gohan: Pack your bags then. We are going on a rescue mission

Vega nodded with gohan's statement. It was time


	3. The Silver Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 2: The Silver Dragon

* * *

Pan had just arrived on Shikikame Island. She already had her duel disk ready, and was more then willing to have a friendly duel. When she got on the Island, she was surrounded by the dark ninjas.

Pan: Okay, what's going on?

Sabu: Oh it's quite simple Pan dear. You remember the invite we gave you?

Pan: Yes, yes I do? What's it to you?

Sabu: Just about everything. You see Pan, if you remember correctly, all tournaments have a special prize. Duelist kingdom had two prizes. Both money, and a duel with Pegasus. Battle city had the Egyptian god cards involved, so each duel, you took the rarest card from your opponents, just to have the chance to acquire the god cards. Well of course, this tournament will have much higher stakes then before. Of course, all battle city rules are still in play

Pan: So what's this special prize you're talking about.

Sabu: Duel me first. You have such confidence, that I want to suck it out of you

Pan: Fine then. But be warned. I'm a very good duelist

Sabu: Oh Really. Then bring it on, Bitch

Pan: It takes one to know one.

-duel Begins-

Pan's LP: 4000

Sabu's LP: 4000

Sabu: How shall I defeat you. Quick and painless, or slow and steady. Quick and painless is also quite painful, so it shall be that way. I play this monster face down. Then, I put these three in the spell and trap zones.

Pan: is that all. You're weaker then I thought. But then again, I shall do just the same

Sabu: Now I flip my monster up, sill in defense mode. It is sonic Bird. I'll bet you're familiar with it?

Pan: As a Matter of fact, I am.

Sabu: Good. Now that's I've gotten what I wanted, I play it on the field.. Now I draw. The card I drew was Graceful charity. By discarding two cards from my hand, I can now draw three more cards.

Sabu looked at all his cards. He had the one monster he was waiting for.

Pan: My Turn. I now play my dark magician apprentice. His ability is to allow the both of us to summon two magicians to the field. But you have a handicap though. You can't summon any magicians lower then my weakest magician on the current field. In this case, it was the monster I just summoned. I now play Dark Magician and Dark Elf. Then, I fill up my magic and trap zone.

Sabu: Makes no difference. I shall now play two mystical elves. I then play two magic cards. Dark hole and soul transfer. I shall explain what soul transfer does. Each monster in your graveyard will go to my graveyard. Also, you can't revive anybody from my graveyard. Even when soul transfer is destroyed, your monsters already dead shall stay in my graveyard.

Pan: I'm impressed. But that kind of trickery won't faze me. I now play help from beyond te grave card. It allows me to summon a single monster, with the same name as one that I choose, who is already dead. I choose Dark Magician. Now I can send my second and third magicians to the field. But wait, there's more. I sacrifice one of them, to bring forth my Dark Magician girl. Her attack is now 2900, because of my DMA. I can only attack with that monster. So DMG, attack, with Dark Magic attack!

Sabu's LP: 1100

Sabu: Not bad. But you know, you can't win. I now play Raigeki

Pan: I don't think so. Cursed seal, of the forbidden spell. I discard this monster card to destroy Raigeki, and remove all Raigeki's from play. It's to bad though. I guess I'll have to get rid of mine.

Sabu: Why would you want to destroy a monster, when you know you can't revive them?

Pan: This one doesn't need to be revived in order for it to have it's special ability played. For my monster, is the graveyard leach. It takes away 200 LP per turn, when in a graveyard. Since you played your Soul transfer card, I knew that my graveyard leach would come in handy

Sabu: Fuck. But it's effect won't be effective. I shall now play my silver ritual card. This card was the one I got. So now I sacrifice 2 monsters from my hand that will equal to 12 stars. The monsters I destroyed were 2 summoned skulls. Now I play Silver dragon. It has an attack of 4500, but it's special effect is one to be reckoned with. That being said, I play heavy storm.

Pan: So what if you were able to summon a very powerful creature. Give me three turns at least, and I'll probably have beaten you.

Sabu: In my experiences, you can't call anybody's bluffs. But the reason why I destroyed all magic and traps, is to further increase my dragon's power. You see, I gain 300 ATK points per magic and trap in either graveyard.

Pan: Shit!

Sabu: Damn strait. Because there was a total of 15 magic/traps destroyed, my dragon gains 4500 ATK points.

Pan: OMG! DAMN!. There is nothing I can do now.

Sabu: at least you admit it. But I want to totally break your spirit. So I'll play Deal of Phantom. Since all the monsters ever destroyed are in my graveyard, I can gain 100 ATK points per monster and since there is about 10 in there, my attack is now 10,000. Silver Dragon. Destroy the DMA, and the rest of Pan' LP

Pan's LP: 0

-End of Duel-

Pan: No. Lost on my first match.

Sabu: Now you shall know of the prize...You

Pan: What?

Sabu: Pan, I am so sure that just about everybody want's their hands on you. So for the boys, you are the prize, along with the Silver Dragon. But you know, I am the best duelist in the world. Not even Vega Tidus and Yugi Moto can stand up to me. You are now MY SLAVE!

Pan: I never agreed to this. Maybe you should know about just what it's like to mess with a SAYIAN! YAAAAAAAAAA!

Pan began to glow. She was turning super sayian. But non of the dark ninjas were impressed. As Pan completed her transformation, she flew up into the air, and began to charge a large amount of KI into a super bomb.

Pan: I am no man's slave. I will take this island with ME! I SHALL USE EVERY SINGLE DROP OF POWER THAT I HAVE, TO DESTROY YOU, AND THIS KINGDOM! I WILL NOT BE A SLAVE, NOR HAVE MY BOYFRIEND LOSE TO YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

Pan Fired the Blast, only to have it absorbed by Sabu.

Sabu: Big talk for a worthless slave. Attach the Ki suppressers.

The Other dark Ninjas did that, while Pan was trying to wake up. She did wake up some time later, but was in a dungeon.

Pan: Where am I?

Shane: You are now our prisoner.

Pan: Go Fuck yourself

Shane: I don't do that. Rather, I am the one who will take anybody's life away. I am the silent enforcer of the ancient Dark ninja's. You can't harm us, as you have an exclusive Capsule Corp KI Suppresser.

Pan: Big deal. I have those on all the time. I even know how to deactivate them.

Sabu then entered.

Sabu: We figured as much. So if you touch this one, we will know. Your duties don't start until tomorrow, so enjoy your painless night. For one screw up ever, we can do whatever we want with you. And don't think your Boyfriend will be able to help us.

Pan: You have no Idea who he is. I may sound Like I rely on him to much, but in this case, I have no choice. My Boyfriend is Vega Tidus. Not only is he the best underground duelist, but his brother, is the father of the Capsule Corp President, Trunks Briefs. But nobody can compare to Vega, both intelligence, and strength. Your magic and KI absorbing ability, he has that to. I expect him to win it all here, and I'll be free. And he has no problem personally sending anybody who even touches me, strait to hell.

Sabu: Your threats don't scare us.

Pan: When I say personally, he'll rip your soul out of your body, and deliver it to the devil Herself

Sabu: Herself. Hmmm...now I get why he knows the Devil. He's fucked her a couple of times.

Pan (thoughts): To perverse to know the real truth. This gives Vega the advantage.

Pan: It's for you to find out. And BTW, she is hot in more ways then one, from what I hear

Sabu: Whatever like I said before. Enjoy your stay. Oh, and expect more slaves soon. I've stolen so many souls, it isn't funny. But there will be more. The whole Island is emptied out, due to being shipped off, or stolen souls.

Pan: You know what would be cool. You Fucking your dark ninjas.

Sabu: I don't swing that way

Sabu approached Pan. He lifted her up by the throat, and placed her on a dungeon bed. He then chained her to the back of the wall.

Sabu: You are only bringing this on to yourself. Say some positive things, and Maybe nothing will happen. But open your mouth right now, and I'll personally have you violated.

Pan's eyes could tell a thousand words. Fear, agony, and hate were some of the emotions displayed.

I-cor: Your deck belongs to us. The runner up to the tournament will have it. Your cards shall be useful to the one who comes in second place. Now go to sleep.

Pan nodded, and laid down on the bed. In her mind, she wanted to do some terrible things. She was even considering selling her soul to the devil. But still, even if Vega knew her, the Devil is still a tricky one.

Elsewhere...

Vega had slit his hand, to draw some blood. When he got the desired drops, he put it into a vile, ad shook it. The vile contained dust from hell. So blood mixed in, will create a direct portal to Hell. Vega stepped into the portal. The Devil was waiting.


	4. Another few slaves

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

A/N: in case you didn't figure it out, much like in my other stories, Vega is the Son of the Devil herself. But I have another question for you. Who exactly is the devil in this story?

Final Hazard Chapter 3: Another few slaves

* * *

Inuyasha, a silver haired half demon, woke up with a startled breathing. He had a horrible Nightmare.

Inuyasha: I hope it isn't true. I hope Kagome is alright. Kagome. Where are you?

Inuyasha, being in the feudal age, quickly left to the bone eater's well. There, he was transported over 500 years, to the present era. He was at Kagome's house. When he got in, it was totally trashed. He knew she was having a party that weekend, but this wasn't his idea of a trashed home, due to a party. It looked like vandals. And besides, nobody was there. Not to mention, that there was some blood around this place.

Inuyasha: Damn. Where has she gone?

Suddenly, he saw a note. He began to read it.

-To: Anybody who reads this.

The dark ninjas have claimed Kagome Higarushi and her friends, as personal slaves.

There is but one way to free them. They have to be won from us. Not like that will ever happen, for the dark ninjas are unstoppable. But as for the Higarushi's. We know that there is one half decent duelist. The dark ninjas are holding a Duel monsters tournament in the Shikikame Kingdom. If you ever want to see your beloved Kagome, and Her friends again, then you will enter this tournament. Here are two boat tickets for the Shadow reigns vessel, departing at 15:00 hours on the next Saturday, which is the fifth of August.

Sincerely: Sabu, the Leader of the Dark ninjas

PS: You'll never win-

Inuyasha slammed down the note, and a few tears had escaped his eyes. He was very upset. Suddenly, he heard the front door opening, but paid no mind to it. That is, until a loud shriek came from Kagome's mother. The Higarushi's searched the place, and they were upset, but assumed it got way out of control. That is, until Souta, Kagome's younger brother, saw Inuyasha in Kagome's Room, crying.

Souta: Hey Inuyasha, what's going on.

Inuyasha stopped crying, and shot a cold stare at Souta. He then gave him the note.

Souta: MOM. GRAMPA! COME HERE!

Souta's mom and Grandfather came. He showed them the note that Inuyasha had shown him. But before Mrs Higarushi could look at it, she gave Inuyasha a small bundle. It was a baby. His child, who Mrs Higarushi was looking after.

A little while later, things had calmed down. Souta's Grandfather had done enough ranting, Mrs Hiarushi had stopped crying, and Inuyasha's child had stopped screaming, and was now resting. Souta, however, knew what the letter was talking about.

Souta: Mom, I know what the letter was talking about. I do play Duel Monsters, though I'm just an amateur. Normally, I know that I would easily be crushed by some of the more high profile ranked duelists, such as joey wheeler, and Seto kaiba...not to mention Yugi Moto. So with that being said, I normally wouldn't join the tournament. But since they captured Kagome, I have to do something about it. I don't care if it's some sort of trap, I must go.

Mrs Higarushi: I can't allow you to go. What if those ninjas decide to kill you?

Souta: I'd rather die trying, knowing I did something to save my sister and her friends.

Inuyasha: He won't die. I'm coming with

Gramps: I'm afraid that this time, we can't stop those two. Souta must do his best. I knew that this was a dangerous game to start with, but now, we are dealing with possible rapists.

Inuyasha: If they even touch Kagome, then I'll wind scar them out of existence. No soul to go to hell will even be left. She is MY Mate, and the mother of my child, Cain.

Mrs Higarushi: What about Cain? When they find out that Kagome has beared a child, then they'll try to kill him.

Inuyasha: They won't. He won't be out of my sight. I don't care if he's a third passenger, and I'm putting him in danger, I have a feeling that he'll be safer with me.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Souta began to pack up everything, and put them in Capsules. It was much needed for their new adventure.

Meanwhile, in Hell.

Vega: Mother, I have returned.

Devil: I can see that Vega. I know what's going on. Pan won't be the only prize there in the tournament, and I can guarentee that otherswill try to rescue the other 'prizes'

Vega: I had a bad feeling about it. I just hope for their sake, they don't touch Pan.

Devil: To late

Vega: What? Oh FUCK NO!

Vega's power began to shoot through the depths of Hell, causing the castle to shake. When he was done, he was in this newer, more demonic form. Giant black wings. Black and white horns appearing within his hair, which was also black and white. Muscle capacity had made him taller, and more buff then the world's strongest man, but that didn't slow down Vega. As for his tail, it became a giant scorpion tail.

Devil: Don't get to mad my son. You have to realize, that they are being somewhat chaste

Vega: What the Fuck do you mean?

Devil: Quite simple. You see, the Dark ninjas are well known for being mass rapists, even if there are only very few of them. You see, Each Dark Ninja s different. However, there has been a couple of generations of them, but the one who has stayed with them the longest, is Sabu. He is a Hanyou. His mother was a demon. While his father, was a god, that has assumed the disguise as a human when walking the Earth. That god, is the evil father of anubis, Set.

Vega: Set? I thought he was killed in legend by his nephew, Horus.

Devil: Correct. But Set refused to die fully. You see, he only remained dead for about 3000 years. After the son of God was born, and killed on the cross, Set returned as a human, but with al his powers. He was simply known, as Feran, the Tormentor. He started up the Dark ninjas. Raping women that he set his eyes on, including demons. That is how Sabu cme into play, about 100 years ago. He can't be killed by an ordinary weapon, so that is why I shall give you this.

The Devil came down, and presented a sword to Vega. He took it. It was the much fabled, Masamune of the devils. It was a fine, long and broad silver metal blade, with a huge crystal in the middle. But at the tip, was all spiked, and it was amazing.

Devil: I have never used this sword myself, but it can manipulate the eight elements. Each tip represents the main 7, while the Crystal is proof of the Divine element. This sword, will do damage to Sabu. Even if Sabu is killed, Feran/Set is still at large.

Vega: I understand mother. I must leave now. I knew this visit would prove helpful.

Vega reformed to his normal form. His normal black spiked hair returned. His muscle capacity returned to normal. His black tank top, biker gloves, and jeans were all back.

Devil: Before you go, I must tell you to meet up with a friend from my past lives.

Vega: You mean when you were a living human and a dead hunk of clay?

Devil: Yes. His name is Inuyasha. He is a Hanyou. Unlike Sabu, his other half is human. But Inuyasha is very strong, and I doubt even you could defeat him. A tie, definitely. But a win, hard to tell. He to, has a abnormal sword called the Tetsusaiga. His mate has been a victim of The Dark ninjas as well, but has yet to be raped

Vega: Oh her. I can understand why you said that the ninjas are somewhat chaste to not take Pan's Virginity, for she is one of the prizes. But why do you say that she hasn't been raped yet.

Devil: They don't know that Kagome isn't a virgin. Inuyasha's mate is Kagome. I fully understand why he chose her, after a long period of time. But you know, she also has beared a child for Inuyasha. I'm positive that he'll be there, to rescue Kagome. Team up with many of the top rank duelists, especially Yugi. You will need it, so you can defeat Sabu. Not that you won't in the first place.

Vega: I appreciate your confidence in me mother, and I will not let you down. Sabu Must die, along with the rest of the Dark Ninjas. I will have my revenge. I was supposed to be the first one to give Pan a whole new type of fun. I was supposed to be her first and only.

Devil: You will be. I promise. Even if you do fail, which I doubt will happen, you can simply just kill him, fist to fist. Your specialty. But even so Vega, you have exceeded in everything that you do.

Vega: I know. And I will win. I will personally bring Sabu, and the Dark ninjas souls to hell myself, and hack their bodies to pieces.

Devil: I can't wait.

Vega: In your past life, you would have been repulsed at such sight.

Devil: Things change when a human such as myself, manages to live once again, as the devil herself. Now go. Kick ass, Fuck the dark ninjas pride and bring pan back safely. Even if Pan does decide to sell her soul to me, I will not claim it. Rather, I'll give her the power she needs to escape. Your father, King Vegeta, is proud of you. Speaking of which, I was in the middle of doing something, until you spilled your blood to come here.

Vega: Oops. Sorry

Devil: That's okay. Shit happens

Vega then left hell, and returned to Earth. He had everything ready to go. His wound had healed up.


	5. Boat trip part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

A/N: This chapter was originally longer, but it got messed up, and I had to do it over again.

Final Hazard Chapter 4: Boat trip Part 1

* * *

It was now Saturday. Everybody had boarded the vessel, and were on their way to the Shikikame duelist kingdom It was at least a one day boat trip, but it wasn't any big deal.

With Vega ad Gohan...

Vega had been sitting on the couch in the cabin that he and Gohan were given. It was clear that Vega was in deep depression. He was drinking a bottle of strait tequila, and he hated strait tequila.

Gohan: Don't get to indulged. We don't want you drunk while you rescue Pan.

Vega then got up, and put the bottle down.

Vega: I'm going to hit the bar, to get some real booze. I'm 18, and It's all good.

Gohan: Just watch it, would ya

With Yugi and his friends...

Yugi: Well, we're here.

Yugi and his friends had fully settled in. They had two reasons to go for. Tea, and just of the duels. Yes indeed, Tea, was a victim of the Dark ninjas. Joey had managed to invite Serentiy, Yugi brought along Duke Devlin, and Tristan, despite being a weak duelist was along with. He didn't invite anybody though.

Yugi: Just be careful of everybody here.

Joey: Relax man.

With Inuyasha and Souta...

Inuyasha: Each second that passes by, we are one step closer to rescuing Kagome.

Souta: I know the connection between you two is very close, so I won't bother you. I'll look after Cain for you.

Inuyasha: Thanks.

With Vega (again)...

Vega: What? Just beer?

Bartender: I'm sorry, but there are restrictions to this place. 19 and under can only have beer.

Vega: Whatever, just give me your hardest beer you got.

The Bartender did just that, giving Vega a huge glass of the hardest beer that the ship had to offer. Vega quickly gulped it down.

Bartender: Never once have I seen a teen drink down a glass of hard beer like that before. What's the occasion?

Vega: Girlfriend

Bartender: Oh, recent split up?

Vega: No. She was captured by the assholes running this fucken tournament.

Bartender: Oh. I see. Well next one's on the house, being you don't seemed to be affected that much.

Vega: Whatever. Thanks, but whatever. You know, hold that beer, I have some business to take care of first, before I forget.


	6. Boat Trip Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 5: Boat Trip Part 2: Vega Meets Inuyasha

* * *

Shikikame Kingdom...

Pan: Stop it

Sabu: Hell no. Haven't you learned enough, that resistance is futile?

Sabu was right. Normally, any woman (or person for that matter), would crack under the treatment the Dark ninjas gave all the slaves. All of them were raped, except for a few. Some of them, were just simply violated, and torn. Pan looked like she was tattered, beaten, and torn, and of course, Violated. She was, but her spirit would never break to these men. She would figure out one way to free everybody

Pan: Futile doesn't mean anything to me.

Sabu: Then maybe you'd like to meet a friend of mine. GO...MAN EATER BUG!

Suddenly, a giant bug appeared, and lunged strait towards Pan. She was floored instantly.

Sabu: M.E.B, do whatever you want, minus taking her virginity. That will be saved for a later date.

The bug smiled, and flashed it's ugly, razor sharp, teeth. Not much had to be done. All the bug did, was rip away the skirt that Pan was forced to wear, and began to eat her out. But Pan was able to go past the torture, and do some serious thinking.

Pan (thoughts): I have never been so humiliated in all my life. I swear, when Vega gets here, he will murder those Fucked up Dark ninjas, and free everybody. But if he doesn't do it soon, then, I will have no choice, but to sell my soul.

The Boat...

After His duel with Joey, Vega continued his search for Inuyasha. It eventually lead him up to the front of the ship, where he saw Inuyasha simply staring out at the open water. Vega approached him.

Vega: It's a nice day, isn't it?

Inuyasha: F'eh.

Vega: Thought so. After all, I have heard a great deal about you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: How did you know my name?

Vega: I'm related to an old friend of yours. I also just so happen to know why you are hear. Same reasons I'm here. To free our girlfriends.

Inuyasha: Now how did you know that?

Vega: Before that, I am Vega. The true prince of darkness. Son of a powerful, but dead king, and the devil herself. Speaking of which, she wanted to talk with you. So the both of us are going to hell.

Inuyasha: Oh no, no way

Vega: Do you want to save Kagome or not?

Inuyasha: OF COURSE! JUST DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!

Vega: That's better.

Vega then cut his hand, and his blood began to open a portal to Hell.

Vega: C'mon

both Vega nad Inuyasha jumped in. They were in hell, at the grand palace.

Devil: Welcome Back Vega. I see you have found Inuyasha.

Vega: Indeed I have mom.

Inuyasha: Mom?

Vega: I did say I was related to the Devil. I never said what it was.

Devil: That you did Vega. Inuyasha, it's been a while.

Inuyasha: What are you talking about wench?

The last comment angered Vega, but The Devil shook her head. She then took off her mask. Inuyasha was shocked. He immediately recognized the woman, who was the devil.

Devil: Suprised, Inuyasha. I thought you would be. After all, it isn't everyday that your ex girlfriend turns out to be the devil.

Inuyasha: K...K...Kikyo?

Kikyo: That's Right Inuyasha. But today isn't the day for telling you how I became who I am. I fear nobody except for one person.

Inuyasha: And who just might that be?

Kikyo: My Son. Vega. His temper and powerful blood makes him the strongest being in the universe. However, should he become to mad, then we can kiss the universe Goodbye. That is why I gave him that sword he's carrying around. You see Inuyasha, both you and Vega are similar in personalities, and blood traits. When Tetsusaiga isn't with you Inuyasha, you have a risk of turning full demon, which in your case, is bad. But enough of explainations. I want you both to have this card.

Kikyo materialized two cards, that were both the same. They floated to Inuyasha and Vega. They looked at their cards.

Kikyo: This is the Twin laser of destruction Magic card. It's effect is, when equipped to a monster, it allows it to attack twice, and even if there are still monsters on the field, you may attack the opponent duelist directly. A very powerful card, and hopefully can be a factor to defeating Sabu and the Dark ninjas.

Vega: Thank you.

Inuyasha: Who's Sabu?

Vega: The leader of the Dark ninjas. A hanyou, who controls great power, and has a sick mind. All the Dark ninjas, are mass rapists.

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Vega: My point exactly. Inuyasha, as much as I hate to admit is, Kagome may just have been raped already.

Inuyasha: No. I would Ha...

Kikyo: What's wrong?

Inuyasha fainted, clutching his chest, where the heart it.

Vega: Heart attack?

Kikyo: No. Bring him back to the Earth Realm, and let him wake up.

Vega: got it mom. See you around, when I present you, Sabu's soul.

Kikyo: I look forward to it. Pan might break soon.

Vega: I know. I have that feeling. When she does, help her out.

Kikyo: Yes son, I will


	7. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 6: arrival

* * *

Inuyasha woke up a couple hours later. He was still holding on to the twin lasers of dectruction card, while Vega had ut his in his deck.

Inuyasha: Where am I?

Souta: You're awake. What caused you to faint?

Inuyasha: I...I felt it.

Souta: Felt what.

Vega: Souta, it has something to do with Kagome

Souta: Oh. I see. Vega, why haven't you tld me the rest about you. I mean, how do you know so much.

Gohan: Let the kid know. After all, the more help we can get, the sooner we can defeat Sabu.

Vega: Right. Souta, as you know, Gohan was once Pegesus's main assistant. I however, am the Devil's son. She keeps me informed on everything, so that I can know how to defeat this.

Souta: Wait, I thought the devil was a he.

Vega: Wrong. The Devil was formerly a Miko, who knew Inuyasha quite well. Namely that of Kikyo.

Inuyasha: So Kikyo told you about me, and knew that I would be of some help.

Vega: So I figured out. We are about to arrive. Inuyasha, I see you still have your copy of that magic card. You might as well give it to Souta.

Inuyasha: Right.

Inuyasha gave Souta the Twin lasers of destruction card, and Souta was amazed with what it could do.

Soon enough, the boat arrived.

Meanwhile...

Pan: I've had enough of you. You dark ninjas disgust me.

Sabu: Well you're one to talk. I've said it over and over again. Be lucky that we haven't TAKEN YOU!

Pan: Go Fuck yourself

Sabu grabbed Pan by the shirt, and brought her up to his face.

Sabu: Listen to me. One more disobedience, and it will be strait up the ass for you. I mean it this time.

Pan then kicked him in the balls, and Sabu crumbled in pain. Suddenly, the other two black ninjas came in.

Pan: Just as I expected. Well I'd rather live in hell, for I know that this is very close to it. Devil. If you can hear me, my soul is yours.

Suddenly, a massive fire burst came up from the ground. It formed into a being. It was Kikyo. But nobody knew that it was her.

Kikyo: So Pan, you've finally cracked.

Pan: huh?

Kikyo: Simply put, I knew you were going to eventually. But I'm only using it as an excuse to free somebody else. My counterpart.

Sabu had recovered, and tried to attack Kikyo, but was merely reflected back.

Kikyo: But the reason why I was watching you Pan, is because you know my son.

Pan: Who would that be?

Kikyo: the one closest to your heart. BTW, don't call me devil. Call me by my original name, of Kikyo.

Pan: Vega. I knew he was a mix of something beyond this world.

Sabu: WHAT! You mean to tell me, that my main target, next to Yugi, is indeed part devil. No wonder it never said what it was on his data base. The blood was unreadable.

Kikyo: I swear, when my son comes to kill you all, as well as Inuyasha, they will win. But until then. I ask that you don't harm Pan. In exchange, I'll shut her up for you. There is only one way you can't rape her, or hear her soul.

Sabu: And that would be?

Kikyo: I'm exchanging my soul with hers. She'll be in hell, as my body, in a desolant place, where she can mentally recover, whereas I shall take her shell, retaining all my powers. But first, I'm sending the body and flesh of Kagome, to the outside of this palace, to where the boat has just arrived.

Kikyo did all that she said she would. First a pink light, then a red light, then a white light. Finally, Pan was gone, through Kikyo's body. Kikyo remained behind.

Kikyo: Know this. Despite being in this weaker body, I can't be touched by you. Only when vega steps onto the palace grounds after getting enough duels for himself, shall Pan truly return.

Sabu: I doesn't matter. YOUR MINE!

Kikyo, in the body of pan, sent Sabu backwards into a wall. The ki suppressers then disintegrated, and Kikyo walked around for a few minutes.

Kikyo (Thoughts): My power has been greatly reduced. I can't free the other women. I can only protect this body. Ah, here were go. Pan's dueling equipment. Now for it to be reunited with her.

Pan's Dueling equipment then was sent to hell, where Pan was at, for the moment.

Just outside the boat dock...

Kagome: How did I get out here?

Kagome then turned around, and saw a giant boat. She sensed Inuyasha there. Indeed she was right. When Inuyasha saw her, he suddenly became so happy. Vega stopped him from going further.

Vega: Wait. It could be a trap.

Vega then looked into Kagome's soul. He found nothing wrong.

Vega: Seems okay.

Everybody had left by then. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome, and they both embraced each other, for what seemed like an eternity. But in fact, it was only a few minutes.

Souta: Would you two break it up

Inuyasha: Sorry. I'm just so glad to see Kagome again.

Souta: You ain't the only one. Oh, I think Cain wants his mother.

Kagome: Okay.

Kagome picked up her child, and held it in her arms. Suddenly, Souta's cell phone rang.

Souta: Hello? Oh Vega. So what's the plan?

Vega: The plan is like we mentioned. We'll split up, and win how many star pins needed. Next, there is a new rule added. Before we can go on to face Sabu himself, we have to fight his dark ninjas on one of the four special gyms, located at the corners of the island.

Sabu: how many do we need for each gym?

Vega: 2 for the first one. 4 for the second one. 7 for the 3rd one, and finally 10 for the last one. Their elements are in order, dark, light, wind, and fire. We don't have to do them in order. Just so as long as we do defeat them. Only 8 badges each shall be awarded, so the quicker we get to them, the better.

Souta: Got it.

Souta hung up his cell phone, and equipped his duel disk.

Souta: We have no time to waste. We must win at all cost. Kagome, your friends are still in there, because you were the main target. So we must do our best.


	8. First gym

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 7: First gym

* * *

Vega Searched around the island. He had quickly won some battles, and was well underway to head to the first gym. It was the dark gym. He was surprised to see Yami Bakura there.

Vega: Finally serving somebody to become more powerful?

Bakura: Actually Vega, no. He's helping me out. Sabu now has the millenium eye, and no doubt, he will use it correctly. But in due time, once I have the other millenium items, there will be no use for him anymore. You see, this tournament...was my IDEA!

-Duel Start-

Vega's LP: 4000

Bakura's LP: 4000

Vega's hand: Sword of Dark Destruction, Dark elf, Cost down, Monster Reborn, Diane Keto the cure master

Card Drawn: Giga-Tech wolf

I place one card in defence mode, and place these three cards on the field, and activate Diane Keto the Cure Master

Vega's LP: 5000

Bakura: Impressive. I like that kind of strategy. Building up you LP, so that I can make it more humiliating to crush you. I play change of heart. Your Giga wolf is now mine

Vega: Go on, try me

Bakura: Who said I was going to attack. No, I'll sacrifice...to bring out...DARK NECROFEAR!

Vega: I'm not overly impressed. But alas, you can't attack just yet. My turn. I place this monsert in defense mode.

Bakura: I draw. Kill that card Dark Nerofear.

The card that was destroyed was witch of the black forest.

Vega: I'm sure you're aware of it's abilities. Well, I shall take it upon me, to get a card from my deck, of my choosing

Vega Chose Dark Driceritops

Vega: I draw. Now I activate the card I drew, pot of greed. I now summon my dark driceritops to the field, and activate one of the cards I drew. Scroll of Bewitchment. I change my Driceritops's element to dark, as I activate the SWORD OF DARK DESTRUCTION!

Bakura: I draw. Now I activate the DOOMSDAY BOARD! The 'F' is in place, and soon, so shall the rest of the letters.

Vega: Predictable. I activate cost down. Now feel the power of my Dark Elf being summoned. NO I draw. I activate the card, Premature Burial. I'll take back my Giga wolf. Go.

Bakura: I play crawling dragon, and call of the haunted. Crawling dragon...attack!

The dragon tried to attack, but it's attack was shot back, destroying both it and Dark necorfear. But the dragon came back as dragon zombie

Vega: One of the cards I drew was mirror force. Tough luck.

Bakura: It's no big deal, as I can now activate my mythic graveyard. If you've heard about it, It's powerful.

Vega: This duel is done for. I play another pot of greed,. Perfect. Just as I hoped for. I now play Monster Reborn for your Necrofear.

As Vega did that, the graveyard vanished. He then smiled.

Vega: Next, I activate Sword of the soul Eater. By sacrificing dark elf, Necrofear, and Giga tech wolf, I can increase my Driceritops's attack by 3000, making its total 5800.

Bakura: Two flaws. Soul eater's sword only works on 3 stars or less, and by destroying necrofear, you've re-activated the mythic graveyard.

Vega: Both covered. You see Bakura, with the help of cost down, my Driceritops is treated as a level 2 monster. Along with that, I activate my last card...Negative Effects Pendant. When equipped, it prevents anything bad to happen to my monster. In short, mythic graveyard is useless. Dark Dirceritops...destroy the Dragon zombie...and win me this duel

Dark Driceritops did just that, and Bakura was defeated

Bakura's LP: 0

-Duel End-

Bakura: You did well. Take this card.

He tossed Vega the soul plasma card, and the dark badge.


	9. First night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 8: First night

* * *

It was now nighttime. As much as Vega hated himself for his mass drinking, he had to keep doing it, in order to just sustain some form of sanity. He walked down the lonely streets of the Shikikame Kingdom at the late hour of night. It was lonely, because the Dark ninjas weren't the only threat there was of mass rapists. Vega had managed to get into a small bar. It was also a strip club. Vega smiled.

Vega: Kick ass. Maybe I can enjoy myself while I'm here.

Vega sat himself down at the bar, and ordered the hardest drink, and payed for it. After all, his brother was Vegeta, so he was rich. He ordered it again, after he drank that one down.

Bar tender: Wow, I've never seen anybody still retain their clear mind like that.

Vega: I guess I'm special when it comes to that.

Vega then noticed a tall, muscular man come in. He had two girls with him, both all over him.

Vega: Lucky bastard. Man, if I ever see Sabu before the finals, I'll kill him.

Bar tender: That's definitely the drinks talking.

Vega: No, I have the power to do so. He captured my girl, and now he'll pay. I'll personally see to it, that his soul goes strait to the bowels of hell, and be digested and shitted out, just for me to mutilate him some more.

Bar tender: Ouch. You're serious

Vega: Yep

The strip shows had started, and Vega watched a few. He ordered and payed for a beer. Suddenly, the announcer was about to say something.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen. It was just confirmed, that five minutes ago, Sabu, the one holding the Duel monsters tournament, is here, in this strip club. Give him a big round of applause.

Vega (thoughts): He's here. Well time to kill.

Vega got up, empty beer bottle in hand, and walked over to Sabu. He tappedhim on the shoulder.

Sabu: Yeah, what can I do for you?

Vega swiftly punched him, and broke the bottom of the beer bottle he had. The women abandoned Sabu, and the whole Bar hushed up, and looked at Vega. Sabu was sprawled out on the floor, but he assumed a fighter position.

Sabu: Who the hell are you, attacking me like that.

Vega smirked, and turned Super Sayian, and threw the glass bottle at Sabu, but it missed.

Vega: My name, is of no concern to a rapist like you.

Sabu: It should. I am the next leader of this mudball of a planet.

Vega: If I had a dime every time I heard that, I would be wealthy. TAKE THIS!

Vega shot a KI blast at Sabu, but he dodged it. It damaged the Bar.

Sabu: You are pathetic. MILLENIUM LASER!

A massive Laser shot from Sabu's Millenium Eye, causing Vega to be shot into the streets. Sabu followed.

Sabu: Tell me your name now boy.

Vega: Fuck you, motherfucker.

Vega withdrew his Masamune, and it looked quite impressive.

Vega: You are no match for me Sabu. You are no match, for the devil Sayian.

Sabu: Devil Sayian. That sounds familiar. Is your name Vega, by any Chance?

Vega: I figured you'd find out my name. I don't care who you are, and what's going on. I entered this tournament for one reason: To send you to hell on a third class train.

Sabu: As if a mere boy can do that.

Vega: I'm far stronger then you. Just because you have the millenium eye, doesn't mean you can use it's powers. Take this. FLAMING TSUNAMI!

A massive wave of fire engulfed the nearby area, sending a lot of building up into flames. Sabu managed to get away from it though. Vega however got behind him, and stabbed his Sword right through Sabu's shoulder.

Vega: I'm only at my first Super Sayian level, and this is the best you have. You make me laugh. However, I know that this is no mortal wound. I'll let you live. I will humiliate you at your own game, then devour your soul for myself. Oh, and lay a hand on my mother/girlfriend, and I'll just simply have to kill your ass so fast, you won't know what hit you. And as for the goodbye...

Vega grabbed hold onto Sabu's head, and brutally twisted it, that the neck snapped. Vega got up. He looked at his hands, and licked them dry, as they were stained with blood. He powered out of Super sayian.

Sabu: You...will pay...bitch

Vega: If you're reffereing to yourself, then yes, the bitch will pay. See you later...BITCH!

Sabu: NOBODY CALLS ME A BITCH!

Vega: I just did.. Oh, I forgot my sword.

Vega yanked out his sword, and sheathed it. Then, he looked at Sabu's face.

Vega: I'll take this.

Vega's hand turned into a metallic claw, and he ripped out the millenium eye, and tossed it up in the air.

Vega: This belongs to somebody who will use it to their advantage. Until we meet again...

Vega gave Sabu the finger, and turned his back to him. Vega evilly smiled.

Vega: First night, and I already got under the skin of the leader. If the others decide to go after me, they will pay with their lives


	10. Next day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 9: Next day

* * *

You can bet that Vega had a great night's sleep. He was ready to kick some more ass. In fact, he decided to start with the 2nd gym, as he had 5 start pins. After he and Gohan got ready, it was time.

Soon, the both of them were on the streets. Gohan was examining the map, so he would be able to find the gym.

Gohan: It's on Elm street.

Vega: Arigato Gohan. Let's fly

Vega and Gohan took to the air, and followed Elm street until they found the light gym.

They proceed through the doors. Vega went ahead, fr he liked to duel alone. When he reached the duelist platform, he was greeted by a white haired, muscular man. Below the duelists, was a giant pit, which would be where the monsters duked it out.

Vega: Greetings dark ninja Shane. Prepare to die.

Shane: I don't think so. I've only lost a few times this tournament. Once to Yugi, once to Kaiba, and once to this punk kid with a rare magic card I've never heard of. But as for you Vega, I have to go extremely hard on you.

Vega: I don't swing that way.

Shane: I was only saying that you'll have no breathing room, after all, you have the rarest dragon, that shall soon fit my deck perfectly.

Vega: I know that Bakura probably told you Motherfuckers about me. But I don't care. As soon as I kick your asses, I'll collect more starchips, and defeat the other gym leaders. I took it easy yesterday. Now that I've kicked the snot out of your boss, I want to face him again as soon as possible, so i can kill his sorry ass.

Shane: Sabu Shall live forever. Let's duel.

-Duel Begins-

Vega's LP: 4000

Shane's LP: 4000

Vega (thoughts): YES! I got the perfect combo in my first turn. I can easily take down his LP easily

Vega's hand: Cheerful coffin, Blue Eyes shining dragon, Monster reborn, Twin lasers of Destruction, and Soul release

Shane: I'll start off by playing this card, blood sacrifice. By discarding 4 monsters from my hand, I can increase my LP by 2500. NowI play one monster in defense mode.

Vega drew, and smiled.

Vega: I Play Giga, tech wolf, and these cards facedown. Giga, destroy his monster.

Giga did destroy the monster played. It was the head of exodia.

Vega: What duelist in the right mind would let a piece of exodia be destroyed, unless...you are planning on summoning Exodia necros.

Shane: You're brighter then you look. But still, you won't win. I draw. This is good. I now play magic victory. This card allows me to play any magic card directly from my deck. I play the Contract of Exodia! Arise, my Exodia Necros!

Exodia necros came to the field, and Vega smiled. It was a dark being. It would do perfectly in his deck.

-

Att:1800

Def: 0

-

Shane: Exodia necros. Attack his wolf.

Exodia Necros attacked the metallic wolf, and a large explosion was seen.

Vega's LP: 3500

Vega: My turn. My draw was nothing that I needed. Now to use my strategy I had created in my first hand. First, I shall play Cheerful coffin. I shall destroy the monsters in my hand. Then I shall play Monster reborn, to bring back a card you are oh-so-eager to see. The BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!

Shane: I'm not scared. As long as the pieces of exodia are in the graveyard, Necros can't be touched.

Vega: I know that. That is why I shall play Soul Release.

Shane: Oh Fuck!

Exodia Necros began to change from black, to normal exodia color.

Vega: Now for my dragon to wipe you out. I shall activate the card of your nightmare. The Twin Lasers of Destruction!

Shane: Nooooooo. I had my most powerful light card except for exodia on the field when Souta unleashed a powerful monster and that magic card.

Vega: Souta could pose more of a challenge to me. I plan to face him in the finals. My dragon is equipped with it. Now, ATTACK, with twin cyclone white lightning shower!

The Dragon roared, and charged up it's attack. The attack then loaded the cannons, and shot both Necros, and Shane, leaving noting there left of the duel.

Shane's LP: 0

-End Duel-

Vega: Give me contract of Exodia, and the Light Badge.

Shane's platform came over to Vega, and he gave Vega his prizes. Vega then smiled, and grabbed Shane's throat. Shane was being electrocuted.

Vega: What you are feeling is a small taste of what I plan to do to your boss. So I'll see you in hell, Bitch!

Vega left the arena, without another word.

Meanwhile...

Souta: I win Bakura

Bakura: Drat. I must be losing it. Take what you need.

Souta took Dark necrofear, and the dark bage. It was his second one.

Inuyasha: Let's go for some more. the more we do this, the closer we get to our revenge.

Kagome: We can also put an end to this nonsense once and for all. Then we can live, as a peaceful family again. I would love nothing more then that.


	11. Humiliation of Mai

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 10: The Humiliation of Mai, and the fire Badge

* * *

Vega: So you are the famous Mai Valentine. I'll bet I could beat you in under 5 minutes.

Mai: Is that a challenge Vega. You know, I haven't heard a lot about you, except about the incident at the strip club last night. Closed down for the rest of the tournament. It's a shame, for I was planning on using that one tonight.

Vega: How many Star pins do you have?

Mai: I've got 14.

Vega: Let's put 4 on the line each. It will set me back a bit if I lose, but I doubt that is going to happen

-Duel Begins-

Vega's LP: 4000

Mai's LP: 4000

Vega's hand: Ultimate offering, 2 witches of the black forest, 1 sangan, and Left hand of the Forbidden one.

Vega: I play ultimate offering. I then place these three face-down

Vega's LP: 3000

Mai: Hmm... good move, for a good defense. Let's see. Oh this is a good combo. I play cyber harpie, and elegant egotist

Vega: Good move.

Mai: Harpies, attack his monsters!

The three monsters were destroyed.

Vega: Those were sangan and Witches of the black forest. You know their effects.

Mai: Of course. The black forest witches can get one monster from your deck with 1500 Def point, or in your case, 2. Sangan has the same effect, except for ATK

Vega: I expected nothing less, from the worlds greatest Female Duelist.

Vega got the three cards from his deck. It was now his turn.

Vega: Seeker. Alright, I knew this card would come in use one day. Mai, select a card level.

Mai: You seem like a powerful duelist, so I want to make sure you don't win. I'll choose level 3.

Vega: Alright. You see Mai, when Seeker is activated, I can search my deck for a monster with that same lever. However, if I have non, then all my monsters in my deck are destroyed.

Vega searched through his deck, and smiled.

Vega: When I'd say I would humiliate you, I was right, this duel is over

Mai: How so?

Vega: Oh I don't know really. For some reason, I now have ALL FIVE pieces of exodia in my hand

Mai: WHAT! That was your plan from the beginning

Vega: Yup. Now, the exodia pieces have been placed. Exodia, OBLITERATE!

Exodia charged up a powerful blast, and it tore right through the Harpie lady sisters, and through Mai's LP

Mai: You...mongrel

Vega: I've been called many names, but never that. I hope I can face you in the finals, so I can kick your ass for saying that. Now I have business to take care of. I'll take your 4 extra star pins and your Graceful charity

Mai: Fine then

Meanwhile...

Duelist: What...was that monster?

Souta: It is a Lavos Spawn. A very powerful monster. 1 of 4 in the entre world.

Duelist: You, cleared the floor with that monster.

Souta: That's only the weakest of what I've got.

Duelist: You have more?

Souta: All four of them

Meanwhile...

Tea Gardner, was left in her dungeon cell, naked and unconscious. She was just brutally raped. Kikyo/Pan saw this, and decided to make things right. When Sabu was gone, she worked her magic.

First, Tea got some new clothes. Second, her virginity was restored. And third, she was now fully healed.

Tea: What happened?

Pan/Kikyo: You've been healed, to what you were about half an hour ago.

Sabu: Ugh. So Sabu did Rape me. I knew it would lead to it eventually.

Pan/kikyo: Don't you woory. My magic reverse what happened to your body entirely.

Tea: Oh, so it seems like I WASN'T raped

Pan/Kikyo: Correct

Tea: Thank you

Pan/Kikyo fell to the floor, on all fours. She was exhausted.

Pan/Kikyo: My magic is beginning to fail me. The tournament has to end soon, otherwise, I'll be vulnerable to the Dark ninjas.

Meanwhile...

-Duel Begins-

Vega's LP: 4000

I-cor's LP: 4000

Vega's hand: Blue eyes white dragon, Koumori Dragon, D Human, Ryukishen Powered, and Obligation summon

Vega: I draw. I place 2 cards face-down, and summon one monster in defense mode

I-cor: cool. I place 2 cards in the spell/trap zone, and summon Fire Krakken.

Vega: Not much to worry anymore. Perfect, just what I wanted. Now I play the koumori dragon in attack mode, but I will not attack.

I-cor: I play Cost down. I sacrifice one monster to play the red eyes black dragon. And now I shall also play Metalmorph. Meet Red Eyes, black metal dragon. My most powerful monster.

Vega:... ... ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny. No really, where is your most powerful monster

I-cor: This is it. Most of the duelists I've encountered are weak. But I have a good feeling that you will defeat me. I want that

Vega: What?

I-cor: The only reason why I'm a dark ninja, is because I was born into it. I hate being one. It's annoying. I just want a normal life. But my family made me bound to this. This is why I have fairly weak decks. But I promise you, I still give it my all. Only those with raw power and good strategies shall overcome me, and from what I hear, it will be simple for you. That is why I sent out my most powerful monster immediately, so I could get it destroyed quicker

Vega: I've never seen a duelist such truthful about losing. Then I shall be the one to put you out of your misery for good. Since it's my turn, I'll sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon the blue eyes white dragon. I then plan obligation summon, to bring out my other 2, plus my crystal dragon.

Crystal dragon ATK: 3000 Def: 3000.

I-cor: Good card

Vega: Thanks. Now I shall play these two cards. Polymerization, and the card I drew, quick attack. Now I have the Ultimate dragon here. The card I drew, was quick attack. Now Crystal dragon, destroy the REBMD!

The Crystal dragon flew up into the air, and began to shoot down massive large crystals in the2 Metal dragon's direction, destroying it for good.

Vega: BEUD, ATTACK!

The three heads of the blue eyes ultimate dragon charged up the neutron blast, and it tore right into I-cor, defeating him

-Duel ends, Winner: Vega, by KO-

I-cor: Take whatever card, and the fire badge

Vega: Arigato. May I have the Metalmorph. I to, have a REBD.

I-cor: It's yours. I have plenty more anyway

Vega left the arena, with his new things in hand.

Vega: Maybe I misjudged the dark ninjas. He seemed nice enough to me. I will defeat Sabu, once and for all.

Meanwhile...

Servent: Sir, you have a visitor. It's a female

Sabu: Bring her in.

When the door opened, it was Mai.

Sabu: Mai Valentine. What brings you here?

Mai: Other then the fact I have all the requirements to participate in the finals, I was humiliated. I want to join forces with you.

Sabu: Interesting. I'll accept. Just do me a favor. Until the others come, just torment the females down there. But beware of Pan. She has the power of the Devil herself.

Mai: The Devil is a SHE!

Sabu: Unfortunately yes.

Mai: Why do you say that?

Sabu: her son is particiapting in this tournament. His name is Vega Tidus.

Mai: WHAT! That...That...Fucker. He's the reason why I came here.

Sabu: Revenge eh? I like that.


	12. Final Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard chapter 11: Final Badge

* * *

Vega walked into the wind gym. The final gym. He was then face to face with Falcon. Falcon didn't look like much, but he was an expert with the wind

Falcon: I'm surprised you made it this far, but you won't be doing to much damage here

Vega: We shall see about that.

Vega nad Falcon the boarded their respective platforms, and began the duel

-Duel starts-

Vega's LP: 4000

Falcon's LP: 4000

Vega's hand: Twin lasers of destruction, contract of Exodia, cursed seal of the forbidden spell, magic jammer, and Needle burrower

Vega (thoughts): Damn. I don't have anything good. I guess I'll have to make with what I got. But this monster card I drew, it could be useful.

Vega: I place one monster facedown, and then play these four cards in the spell/trap area.

Falcon: Perfect. I shall place this card facedown, and end my turn.

Vega: Going on the defensive eh? Well my offense just kicked in. I sacrifice the left arm of exodia to summon Needle burrower! Attack his monster.

Falcon: Just as I planned.

Vega: What?

The needle burrower attacked, and it turned out to be princess of Tsurugi.

Vega: Fuck. I lose 500 LP per magic/trap that I have

Vega's LP: 2000

Falcon: A great way to cripple you in the first attack. Now I play the trap card, Attack paralysis. Non of your monsters can attack.

Vega: Oh well. I draw, and place this monster facedown. Your turn.

Falcon: I play Larva bug, and then, cocoon of Evolution.

Vega: I get it now. You plan to destroy me, by unleashing the perfectly ultimate great moth. Well I got news for you, I will defeat it at all costs. I draw. I then sacrifice my Witch of the black forest to summon my new card, Labyrinth wall. Your move

Falcon: 4 turns to go. And I place this card on the field.

Vega: My move. Yes, I play hand restoration. I can now restore my hand

Vega's new hand: Right arm of the Forbidden one, shield from hand, left leg of the forbidden one, Dragon seeker destroyer, and Blue eyes shining dragon.

Vega: I play Dragon seeker destroyer, to destroy all my dragons in my deck. I have a total of 7 dragons in my deck, so they shall be destroyed.

Falcon: Now why would you go and do a stupid move like that? Just before you came here, I was humiliated by two duelists. Mai, and this punk kid named Souta. He unleashed a creature, more powerful then the Egyptian Gods.

Vega: WHAT! Souta must have gotten something, but what? I'll have to ask gohan. But back to you. I then summon this card in defense mode.

Falcon: 3 turns. I will win. I draw. I play chrono buster. You have to guess a level, and that level will be destroyed for your deck.

Vega: Fine. Level 2 I shall discard all my level 2 monsters in my deck.

Vega did just that.

Vega: Perfect. Now I play Exodia the Forbidden one's body.

Falcon: You're an idiot. 2 turns left. Now I shall play Dragon that dewlls in a cave, and double attack. The first attack shall be against the head.

Vega: Not so fast. I activate Shield from hand. I use a different piece to be destroyed instead.

The cave dragon destroyed the other exodia piece.

Falcon: Grrrr. Well then the head shall be destroyed anyway

The cave dragon did destroy the head of exodia.

Vega: My turn. Perfect. Now to do a double summon, which will allow me to wipe you out. I sacrifice my final piece of exodia, my needle burrower, and Labyrinth wall to summon the BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!

Falcon: I should have known

Vega: This number gains a total of 3500 ATK points, due to it's ability of every dragon in graveyard, or that has been played, actually, your cave dragon also gives it 500 ATK, increasing it's attack to 7000.

Falcon: You still can't attack.

Vega: Who said I was going to attack. I was planning on putting your entire strategy to the abyss of uselessness. I now play my Contract of Exodia, to summon Exodia Necros

Falcon: FUCK!

Vega: You represent your element quite well. You're an air head

Falcon: Fuck you. Now it's my turn. 1 turn left, and I standby

Vega: I do nothing. But my Exodia increases by 1000 points.

Falcon: My egg hatches to bring for the PERFECLTY ULTIMATE GREAT MOTH! Now, destroy Exodia my moth

The moth attacked, but exodia remained

Vega's LP: 1300

Vega: Exodia can't be destroyed. But now with his attack at 3800, attack the moth

Exodia Necros unleashed a powerful blast against the moth, vaporizing it.

Falcon's LP: 3700

Falcon: You still can't attack

Vega: Actually, I can, once I play cursed seal, of the forbidden spell. I discard my metalmorph, and it destroyed your attack paralysis, and removes all from play

Falcon: Shit

Vega: Blue eyes, destroy him!

The mighty dragon attacked, sending the defenseless Falcon backwards

Falcon's LP: 0

Vega: Give me the wind badge, and your attack paralysis card.

Falcon: Well you earned them, so take them

Vega: Thank you

Vega then left the arena, and looked at gohan.

Gohan: Good match

Vega: Gohan, I heard that there is another card stronger then the Egyptian gods. It was recently played against Falcon. What can you tell me about it, for Souta has it.

Gohan: Alas Vega, you've found out about it. The card that Souta has, is very powerful, to say the least. But as long as you have the Blue eyes shining dragon, you don't have to worry. The card Souta has, was to ensure that the gods don't get out of hand, much like the shining dragon you just so happen to have

Vega: Now we can get to Sabu

Meanwhile...

Souta: I have the light badge. My final badge.

Inuyasha: Let's go then. The sooner we get to Sabu, the better


	13. The Finalists

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard chapter 12: The finalists

* * *

Vega and Gohan walked into the grand palace of the Shikikame kingdom. Gohan smiled.

Gohan: Vega, I want you to know, I am very proud of you. If I was you, I would have lost it a long time ago.

Vega: I have my confidence. And Besides, I'll bet Pan sold her soul to my mother, but my mother protected her without the selling of Pan's soul.

Gohan: Ah yes. You mother is the devil. I'm sure she wouldn't want to make you mad.

Vega: not just that, but she knows how deeply I care about Pan, and she does think that Pan is the one for me, so why would she want Pan's soul. My mother decides on who's soul she's going to buy.

Gohan: A selective one, eh? Anyway, I have one other card that will ultimately help you win. It is more powerful then the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, and the Egyptian god cards combined.

Vega: Interesting. So Pegasus decided to create a lot of powerful cards.

Gohan: Here it is

Vega looked at is, and was very impressed.

Vega: Definitely adding to my deck.

Soon they were in the main lounge. They saw Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.

Vega: Greetings Kaibas. I expected no less then to meet you in the finals.

Kaida: Save it Vega. You can't defeat me so easily.

Vega: That's what you think. Unlike you, I have a REAL reason to join this tournament.

Gohan: Calm down you two. Everything will be alright. When you two meet, let's just have a friendly fight. Okay?

Vega: Yeah sure.

Kaiba: I'm game, so as Long as I face Yugi.

Vega: I hear ya man.

More duelists began to arrive. Marik Ishtar and Odion came in next.

Kaiba: Marik, I see you're back. To bad you'll be easy prey without the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Marik: I'm a lot stronger then you realize Seto Kaiba.

Another duelist Arrived. It was a tall, muscular man, with blond hair. Vega recognized him.

Vega: Anubis. What are you doing here old friend?

Anubis: The usual. Try to defeat Yami, and see how you are doing.

Gohan: That's four thus far.

Mai then entered.

Vega: Hello Mai. Care for another beatdown?

Mai: I don't think so punk. I'll be the one who reigns supreme.

Yugi and Joey entered next

Vega: Alas, the top rank duelists in the world have arrived. Now for

Souta: Me

Vega: Yeah. ... Hey wait, when did you get here?

Souta: Just now. I remained very lucky.

Vega: Nice try Souta, bu tI know all about your more-powerful-then-the-Egyptian-gods-card, except it's name.

Souta: Damn. Well you shall find out soon enough. It is very strong, so count on me to be the one to exact revenge for Sabu taking my sister and my friends.

Inuyasha: I could care less, so as long as I get my hands around his neck.

Vega: I've already encountered Sabu before. It was at a strip club last night, so from the beatdown, he'll be messed up for a while. But he is a Hanyou, born from the reincarnation of Set, The Egyptian God of Evil.

Anubis: Feran. So Sabu is the Son of Feran.

Vega: Yes he is. I believe with that much power behind him, there is only one of us that can truly kill him, and that's me.

Inuyasha: I don't care. I want a piece of him.

Vega: I'll save you a scrap.

Inuyasha: Deal.

Kagome: Really, am I that worth it?

Inuyasha: YEAH!

Vega: Kagome, you've got to realize, that my Girlfriend is also a victim of them. She is the alleged prize of this tournament. I'm the only one who will truly let her go free to wherever her heart desires after this. That is why I must win. But I'll make you a deal. I sense that you are on a massive mission in the Past. After this, I shall help you.

Kagome: Oh, thank you

Vega: Just so as long as I get to kill one enemy.

Kagome: Figures.

Cain then began to look up at Vega. The small one year old infant smiled a small smile a Vega.

Kagome: That's new.

Inuyasha: Yes. Infant Hanyou's don't trust a lot of people. He must really trust you, if you were to make him smile.

Vega: Thanks. I have more reason to win now.

Sabu then entered. He was fully healed.

Sabu: Welcome ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, you are the finalists here in my tournament. We will begin at noon tomorrow, after all, you must all be tired. So allow me to explain how we are going to do things. We are going to have, an eight man, elimination match.

Vega: WHAT!

Everybody else was like that.

Sabu: You see, I want you all to try to take on everybody. For you see, I enjoy these type of matches. The best of the eight best in the world, should after all, face each other in one match, to determine the undisputed best duelist in the world...next to me of course.

Vega: Kagome, cover Cain's ears, please.

Kagome did just that.

Vega: Sabu, would you please, SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU COCKY, CONSTIPATED, OVERZEALOUS, OVERWEIGHT, ASSFUCKED BITCH!

Sabu: Whoa, a little hyped up, are we?

Vega: I SWEAR! I WILL RIP YOUR MOTHERFUCKEN SOUL, CLEAN FROM YOUR ASSFUCKED FLESH, FUCK IT UP FASTER THEN A FUCKEN MALE MOTHERFUCKEN RABBIT FUCKS A FEMALE RABBIT. I AM GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. YOU ARE MY BITCH, YOU BITCH!

Everybody:... ... ... ...?

Gohan: He's lost it.

Vega: Sabu. If I ever see you again before our match, I will KILL YOU! YAAAAAAA!

Vega's temper got the best of him as his power level dramatically increased 1000 fold from his current form. He was gaining the infinite power he has tasted so many times over. His eye glowed red. His tail began a scorpion tail. Devilish wings sprouted from his back. His muscle size increased a lot. Markings were shown on his face, and his hair grew to just below the shoulders. It was black and silver, and all spiked up. But two big strands of hair formed into horns. His hands, had become metallic claws.

Sabu and the Dark ninja's actually were cowering in fear. Inuyasha was impressed. Everybody else, was also scared, except Gohan. He simply clapped along with.

Meanwhile...

Kikyo had lost so much energy, that she had to switch her soul back. But before that, Pan had gotten a red amulet that Kikyo asked for her to get. Pan's soul, now back in her own body, now had that same amulet, around her neck.

Kikyo: Pan, that will protect you from being touched. But it's barrier is also very strong so it will protect some of the other girls.

Pan: Thank you devil. You have saved my life.

Kikyo: Please, call me Kikyo. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other, I can guarantee that.

Pan: Yeah, with Vega being your son and my Boyfriend.

Kikyo: Yes. He's very concerned. He just powered up to his most powerful form.

Pan: Yes. I to, can sense it. It's very strong indeed.

Kikyo: Stay strong Pan.

Pan: Thank you Kikyo. And I will.


	14. Let the battle begin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 13: Let the Battle Begin

* * *

-Duel Begins-

Vega's LP: 4000

Kaiba's LP: 4000

Marik's LP: 4000

Mai's LP: 4000

Yugi's LP: 4000

Joey's LP: 4000

Anubis's LP: 4000

Souta's LP: 4000

Vega's Hand: Dragon Seeker Destroyer, Deck linker, Polymerization, Twin Laser Cannon, Ground Attacker Bugroth.

Card Drew: Komouri Dragon

Vega: I'll Start. I place these cards facedown, and summon this monster in defense mode.

Kaiba: My turn. I play Lord of D, and these two cards facedown.

Marik: My turn.I summon Vorse Raider. That is all.

Mai: I shall play my Harpie lady, and these three cards as well.

Yugi: I shall summon my queen's knight

Joey: Battle Warrior shall be summoned

Anubis: Gazelle, the mystical beast king, in defense mode

Souta: Excellent. I shall summon Lavos Spawn #1 in defense mode

Vega: My turn. OH PERFECT! Sorry Kaiba, but What I plan is something that will destroy everything. But I shall save it for later. But First, I shall play Deck Linker. Our decks are now linked.

Kaiba: But what for?

Vega: My strategy changes each time I play. You are my main target. Truthfully, I can either make or break the both of us. Basically, this card allows us to draw from either one of our decks. I play this new monster in defense mode.

Kaiba: You'll regret those words. I may not have any Blue eye's white dragons yet, but I do have a Hyozanryu, and a Crawling dragon #2. I'll draw from your deck this time around.

Card Drew: Red Eyes black Dragon

Kaiba: I play Flute of summoning dragon, to summon Hyozanryu, and Red Eye's Black Dragon. Thank you Vega.

Vega: Please, you don't scare me. So what if you have my red eyes. At least everything is still being woven into place as I expected it to.

Meanwhile...at the stands.

Gohan: This duel can go either way. With the summoning of the Lavos Spawn #1, I believe I know recognize Souta more then I did before.

Inuyasha: How do you say that?

Gohan: Does Souta by any chance, have the Mystical God card, Lavos?

Inuyasha: Yes he does.

Gohan: Good.

Mokuba: What does this prove. It may be a god card, but it's nothing to the Blue eyes Shining dragon. The only one in the entire world is held by my brother.

Gohan: You wish

Mokuba: Wha?

Gohan: Vega has one. There are only two of them, and both of them are in this match. Yes, I believe I know Vega's Strategy. He plans to destroy every dragon in both his and Kaiba's Deck, to power up his own Blue Eyes Shining dragon.

Mokuba: No...

Inuyasha: Smart, isn't it. Gohan once worked for the creator, so he knows how to make authenitc cards.

Kagome: I could care less who wins, so as long as I see Sabu's head, on my desk.

Gohan: With both Vega and Inuyasha here, that won't be much of a problem. Mokuba. Kaiba is to greedy to win this. My daughter, and Vega Girlfriend, is trapped by Sabu. Kagome, Inuyasha's Girlfriend, lover, and life mate, and mother of his child, was captured by Sabu, along with her friends. So either Souta or Vega has to win.

Back at the match...

Marik attacked Vega's Komouri Dragon. Mai played Elegant egotist to create the Harpie Sisters. Yugi summoned King's knight, which summoned Jack's knight. Joey sacrificed to make Flame Swordsman. Anubis Sacrificed to bring out Bugarth, which allowed hit to summon another Gazelle, followed by fusing them. He then played two cards facedown. Souta played the magic card, sacrificing from the hand, to summon Lavos Spawn #2, in defense mode.

Vega: My move again. Kaiba, I draw from your deck.

Card Drew: Pot of greed.

Vega: I play Pot of greed, to draw from both decks.

Cards drew: Raigeki and Cursed Seal of the Forbidden spell.

Vega: I play Raigeki. All your monsters are destroyed. Now I shall also play my all powerful, Dragon Seeker Destroyer.

Kaiba: OH NO!

Vega: That's right. All dragons are now destroyed, from BOTH, of our decks.

Kaiba and Vega discarded all of their dragons.

Kaiba: Well it is my move now. And since you've done that, I can easily summon my ultimate creature, when I play Monster Reborn!

Vega: Not so fast. I play Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. As I discard this one card from my hand, all MONSTER REBORNS must be removed. And that includes all of you to.

Everybody: DAMN!

Vega: Me as well.

Kaiba: Well I draw from your deck this time.

Card Drawn: Celtic Guardian.

Kaiba: I don't care if this card can easily be destroyed, I now play Celtic Guardian. Destroy his facedown card.

Vega: My card was non other then Hiro's Shadow Scout. Yugi, draw five cards, and discard all magic cards.

Yugi's cards consisted of four magic cards and1 monster.

Yugi: So what. I'm not concerned.

Marik: I equip the magic card, Mystic dark pain! I equip it to Vorse Raider, and I have it attack Kaiba's Celtic Guardian.

Kaiba's LP: 3000

Vega's LP: 3000

Kaiba and Vega: WHAT!

Marik: Mystic Dark Pain increases my Vorse Raider's attack by 500 Points, plus allows the total damage to go to another player as well. Since you two are so focused on wiping each other out, I'd thought I'd add to the mix.

Vega Simply Smirked.

Mai: That leaves you wide open. Time To Take Revenge. I also equip my harpies with Mystic Dark Pain. Ladies. Direct your attack at Vega's LP

Vega: Ah Crap!

Suddenly, One of the Lavos Spawn's eyes glowed.

Vega's LP: 3000

Vega and Mai: WHAT!

Souta: One of the many abilities of all the Lavos Spawns. Lavos Spawn #1 can negate an attack directed at any other opponent other then itself. And being that it is a 4 star monster, it was easy to summon. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, Each time a Lavos Spawn uses it's power, it gains 1000 Attack and Defense points. Its now at 2000 flat.

Yugi: Now with all the monsters needed, I can now sacrifice to summon...WINGED DRAGON OF RA!

With the combined attack from the Knights, It was now at: ATT 4800, Def 3600.

Yugi: Winged Dragon of RA. DESTROY LAVOS SPAWN #2!

The Lavos spawn was destroyed, but Souta smiled.

Souta: Did you see it? Lavos Spawn #2's special ability, is to summon Lavos Spawn #3 from the deck or hand, to the field, when it's destroyed. With that in mind, Lavos Spawn #3 revives Lavos Spawn #2. And Since Lavos Spawn # 2 and 3 used their abilities, the are now at 3000 flat, and 4000 flat.

Vega: Nice move Souta.

Souta: Thanks.

Joey: Perfect. I now play mystical attack! This card allows me to summon a monster plus use a monster to attack everybody's LP Directly. I now summon Giltia the knight.

Vega and Kaiba's LP: 1200

Mai's, Mairk's, Yugi's, and Anubis's LP: 2200

Joey's and Souta's LP: 4000

Joey: Say WHAT!

Souta: You forget about's Lavos Spawn #1's special ability. Now he's at 3000 Flat.

Everybody: Damn!

Anubis: Now I activate the ultimate combo to make Yugi Useless. Oh, I forgot, Yugi knows of this combo as well.

Yugi: AW SHIT!

Everybody: ... ... ... ... ... ...

Anubis: Anyway. The combo is Obligation summon, and the all powerful Pyramid of light! Your gods are first all summoned, then removed from play. I sacrifice my Chimera, to summon my Summoned Skull. . I then play this card, Steel Defense wall. Non of you can attack me.

Vega: Immature for a god, I'd say.

Souta: He's not the only god. I play my Magic jammer on Vega's Deck link

Vega: Thanks

Kaiba: What?

Vega: It's simple. I know that Deck linker is a powerful card, but the two of us know about the fact that we can draw from each other's deck. Well I have no further use for it.

Souta: and now to use Lavos Spawn #3's effect. To revive another Lavos Spawn from my graveyard. The card I discarded was indeed my all powerful Lavos Spawn #4.

Vega: How many Lavos Spawn do you have. And what does it mean?

Souta: Only 4. The only 4 in the world. But Lavos Spawn #4's ultimate ability is about to be revealed.

The fourth and final Lavos spawn's attack grew to 5000, and suddenly, a massive create, that looked like it was 100 times bigger then the 4 lavos spawns.

Souta: Say hello to my ultimate creature. LAVOS, GOD OF DESTRCTION!

Vega: Chrono trigger Ripoff!

Souta: So what. This is where the most powerful card is played. You see, as long as my four lavos spawns are on the field, my Lavos Spawn can't be touched. Oh, and it gains the abilities of all the Lavos Spawns. Unfortunately, It can't attack for 1 turn.


	15. May the best duelist win

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 14: May The Best Duelist win

* * *

Vega's LP: 1200

Kaiba's LP: 1200

Marik's LP: 2200

Mai's LP: 2200

Yugi's LP: 2200

Joey's LP: 4000

Anubis's LP: 2200

Souta's LP: 4000

Vega: I may need Lavos later. I draw.

Card Drawn: Pot of Greed

Vega: Cool. I play Pot of Greed, to draw 2 new cards

Cards Drawn: Negative effects doll and Premature burial.

Vega: I now play Premature Burial and Negative effects doll. I bring back the BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!

Kaiba: Wait. I thought that you could only bring back a monster from your graveyard with that card. Unless if...OH NO!

Vega: Damn Straight. I have my OWN, Blue Eyes shining dragon. Now with the power of 15 dragons from our graveyard, since they are still considered in play, My dragon gains a total of 7500 Attack points, bringing it up to 10,500 ATT! My Dragon...Destroy Mai's Harpies and eliminate her for good.

Souta: Not this time

Vega: Sorry, but Lavos Spawn #1's ability is negated due to the Blue Eyes shining Dragon.

Mai: OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

The Dragon torn through the harpies, and drained Mai's LP

Mai's LP: 0

Vega: Get the hell outta here. I don't want anything from you.

Mai: You'll regret that.

Vega: I'll see you in hell

Mai:...?

Souta: Damn. So this is the Blue eyes shining dragon. Awesome.

Kaiba: You WON'T GET AWAY WITH HOLDING THAT CARD!

Vega: I've got this duel won already.

Everybody switched their monsters to defense mode, while summoning another. Except for Souta.

Vega's Drawn Card: Soul Caller from beyond the Grave

Vega: I play Soul Caller from beyond the Grave. This allows me to summon the same monster that I have on the field, if it's in the graveyard.

Kaiba: DAMMIT!

Vega: Now with two of them, I am unstoppable! But I shall wait.

Everybody simply passed their turns, hoping Vega wouldn't draw a good card. To bad, that he drew stop defense.

Vega: I play Stop Defense!

Everybody: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Vega: My dragons, Destroy Marik and Kaiba

The two dragons attacked, forcing them to lose their monsters and LP!

Marik's and Kaiba's LP: 0

Vega: With two dragons at 10,500, I'm unstoppable.

Yugi simply continued his defense. Joey drew a card and did a triple Sacrifice.

Joey: I now play Gilford the Lightning. It can wipe out all monsters.

Vega: Sorry Joey, but it won't affect my dragons.

Joey: I knew that. Word has it Vega, that your girl was captured by the ninjas. So I figured that I would help you. I know that my monster can't use it's ability on you, but what about everybody else. Yugi's, anubis's, and Souta's

Souta: My god of destruction can't be destroyed by some monster effect. But my four lavos Spawns can. But despite that, Lavos the God of destruction gains their attack. And since it was at zero att and def, It's getting a massive increase, of 3000+3000+4000+5000. Making it now 15,000. But it gains an extra 2000 ATT for using it's effect of it being immune to magic, traps, and monster effects! Now it's at 17,000.

Anubis Sacrificed 1000 LP to summon Andros Sphinx and Shinx Telia

Souta: Next, with my dispel card, I take down Anubis's wall. Then, I equip it with Twin lasers of Destruction! Pay close attention, for this card will allow me to make a double attack. And since your wall was destroyed Anubis, you monsters have to go into attack mode.

Anubis: Fuck!

Souta: Now Lavos. Destroy Gilford and the Andros Sphinx!

Anubis: Not so fast. I play Matter replacement field. My sphinx in unharmed.

But Joey wasn't so fortunate

Joey's LP: 0

Vega: My turn.

Card Drawn: Matter Replacement field

Vega: Blue eyes #2, Shining Oracle on the Pyramid of light

The Pyramid of light was gone, and so were the sphinxes. But it summoned Theinen the Great Sphinx.

Anubis: Thank you

Vega: I'm just leaving you open prey to Yugi and Souta. After all, you can't attack just yet. It's Theinen's negative effect.

Anubis: Right.

Yugi: My turn. I will strike you down before you can attack me. I play Return from Different dimensions. By paying half my LP, I can summon how many monsters I want that have been removed from play. I Choose the god cards.

Anubis: Here we go again.

Obelisk, absorb the other gods and use your most powerful ability to wipe out Anubis!

Obelisk grabbed a hold of the Winged dragon and Slifer, absorbed them, and then attacked Anubis with unlimited power.

Anubis's LP: 0

Yugi: Just the three of us

Souta: Not for long. Lavos...Attack both Yugi's Obelisk, and Vega's Dragon.

Vega: You won't attack my dragon, or me. I play Matter displacement Field. My Dragon dodged your attack.

But the destruction that rained from the heavens did hit Yugi, and sending Obelisk to the scrapyard graveyard.

Yugi's LP: 0

Souta: You got lucky.

Vega's Card Darwn: De-Spell

Vega: I play De-Spell

Souta: Shoot!

Vega: Damn Strait. Now to bring back my other Shining dragon. Oh, and I gain an additional 1000 ATT due to two of the gods being dragons

BESD's ATT: 11,500

Vega: Next, I play Twin Lasers of Destruction

Souta: To bad, for it will not do any difference

Vega: Wrong. The second ability of Twin lasers of Destruction, is to double my monster's ATT. Now my BESD #1 is now at 23,000

Souta: Oh no!

Vega: BESD #1, Double your attack to 23,000, and destroy the god of destruction!

The first BESD did charge up it's attack, and it blew away the god of Destruction.

Souta's LP: 0

-Duel Ends-

Vega: I win.

Sabu then entered the room.

Sabu: Indeed you have. You might actually be a challenge to me.

Vega: I can't wait to bring you to hell myself.

Souta: Vega, Take it. You'll need it.

Vega: That leaves only 3 more. I know who. Yugi.

Yugi: Yes Vega.

Vega: I'll need your god cards right now. You are the true wielder of them, but I need them. I don't know what kind of strategy he'll be using. But the one I'm planning requires a mass amount of raw power.

Yugi: Take them. You deserve them. You dueled quite well.

Vega: Well I did have a reason. 2 actually. One was to save the world. The other, was to save my girlfriend from Sabu.

At the Stands...

Inuyasha: Amazing. We could use someone like Vega around more often. Wields great power, and is never afraid to use it at it's full use.

Cain then nodded, while he was being held in Kagome's Lap.

Gohan: indeed. Let's hope the OTHER card I gave him proves useful.


	16. Talk with the most powerful cards

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 15: A talk with the most powerful cards.

* * *

It was nighttime now. Vega rolled around the Millenium Eye in his hand. He didn't know what to do with it.

Vega: Maybe it's for the best that I actually use it. Besides, I need to speak with the gods anyway.

Vega did attach the eye, and quicky ran off, to a secluded part of the Shikikame Kingdom.

Vega: The souls of the Egyptian god cards are embedded withing the very fabrics of these cards. With the power of the Millenium eye, I should be able to summon them. But does it mean that Lavos and the BESD have their own souls as well? Might as well check it out.

Vega took out his most powerful dragon, and placed it on the ground.

Vega: With the power of the Milenium Eye, I summon, THE BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!

A bright light appeared from the card, and it formed into the all powerful dragon. Vega smiled, and flew up to the dragon, to look at it, face to face.

BESD: Greetings Vega. How may I be of help?

Vega: I just needed to talk with you before my big duel with Sabu tomorrow. Tell me, what do you know about him.

BESD: Not much, I'm afraid. I was created as a last ditch effort to seal away the three Egyptian god cards. No offence to them though. They demand great respect from every single Duel monster, including myself.

Vega: Okay then. Tell me, what do you know about Lavos, God of Destruction?

BESD: Truth is, Lavos was indeed the God of Destruction. His powers in the wrong hands had led to total chaos. Bring out the four gods. They would know more then I do

Vega nodded and did just that.

Gods: Greetings

Vega: Thank you. Winged Dragon, what do you know about Sabu's origins?

Winged Dragon: They are clouded. But what I do know, is that he of course, is the only son of the Dark one, Set. At least, his reincarnation. Set had used many gods t try and defeat Horus, but Horus of course, killed him. But He had an ace up his sleave, that nearly defeated Horus

Vega: What was that?

Slifer: The Silver Dragon

Vega: I Heard about that monster.

Obelisk: Very powerful. It's attack is increased by the magic and traps used in a shadow duel. But today, being that it is a card, it has the same effect, but is also in our rank. It has the smae attack as I do, but I'm afraid that with 300 ATT Points per Magic and trap, I don't know how we can defeat it a second time.

Lavos: Obelisk you Dumbass

Obelisk: What?

BESD: Now I remember. I was created before what I said.

Vega: Oh brother

Slifer: Would you three please...

Winged Dragon: SHUT, THE HELL, UP!

Slifer: It's true Blue Eyes, you were created. But since you were so powerful, you had to be sealed away. But, There is only one monster stronger then all of us, that the Silver Dragon couldn't touch at all

Vega: What's that?

Lavos: Shirobi, the God of Creation

Vega: WHAT!

Winged Dragon: Not so loud sir. I know you have that. Your GF's Father gave it to you. Please, take a look.

Vega took out the Shirobi card, and looked at it for a while.

Vega: It's...

Obelisk: A fusion of all of us. When all of us are on the field, and you sacrifice all of us, it will automatically summon that card.

Vega: but it's attack is only 6000? It's good, but if Sabu uses the Silver Dragon...

BESD: Relax. It is a combination of all of us. Think of the gate Guardian, how it is three separate monsters at the same time as being one. Well this is Five monsters. The Awesome power that we have, will combine all our effects, and ultimately, add on to Shirobi's total attack power. You could make the Winged dragon part stronger by a constant sacrifice, use my immunities and Shining Oracle, Slifer's Drainage and power up abilities. Or Even Obleisk's one hit KO. Lavos's powers are also present, as he can completely negate the attack to another monster, much like his first spawn, for example.

Lavos: Yes Vega. By you having that card, you have a guarenteed victory. But you also must kill Sabu, or this cycle will keep continuing forever. You are the only one who can wipe his soul from existence for good. DO IT!

Vega: I will gladly do so


	17. Showdown Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 16: The Showdown begins

* * *

It was finally time. After a few long days, Vega was about to get his chance. He was the best underground duelist, and multi time world savior. Now, it was time to prove that he was the best of the best. After all, he had the most powerful cards the world has ever known.

He looked into the red pupil eyes of his opponent. Vega's own eyes, lit up, into flames. Oh he was pissed alright. He smiled, showing off his shard fangs. Something he gained both from his mother, and father.

Sabu: Bring out the prize.

The dark ninjas brought out Pan. She was all shackled up. Vega flashed her a smile of confidence, and then lasers from his eyes hit all the chains, eliminating them.

Sabu: WHAT!

Vega: I refuse to let you keep Pan as your slave anymore. I know My girl hasn't been harmed by you bitches, and she never will

Sabu: Yeah right. I will defeat you, Devil Spawn.

Vega: At least my mother has a good heart in the end. You however, was born of pure evil.

Pan flew down to Vega. She had all her cards and duel disk with her. She embraced her boyfriend in a tight embrace.

Pan: Thank you. I knew you could do it.

She then gave Vega a 20 second passionate kiss, with everybody else groaning in displeasure. But while he was enjoying it, he gave everybody the finger, especially Sabu. When the kiss ended, both he and Pan smiled, and got up.

Pan: I hope that gives you even more...confidence.

Vega: Oh you bet. Sabu...You will die

Sabu: I highly doubt it

-Duel Begins-

Vega's LP: 4000

Sabu's LP: 4000

Vega's Hand: Shirobi: The God of Creation, Dragon Seeker Destroyer, Deck linker, Komouri dragon, and Lavos: God of Destruction

Card Drawn: Swords of Revealing light

Vega: I play This monster in defense mode, and I play this card, Deck linker, and Dragon seeker destroyer.

Sabu: Thanks boi.

Vega: I'm not scared. In fact, I'm letting you summon your stupid Silver Dragon

Sabu: WHAT! How do you know about the Silver Dragon.

Vega: The gods told me. You remember me ripping the millenium eye out, right. Well I decided to put it to good use

The millenium eye then formed from Vega's right eye.

Sabu: Damn.

Vega: You're right about that. Now go,

Sabu: Gladly. I play this magic card, Soul Trader. I can take one card from my graveyard, and add it to my hand, as long as I give the same type of card. The card I'm planning, is of course, the silver dragon to be switched, so I discard my Little Chimera, to bring my Dragon to my hand.

Vega: So what.

Sabu: That will end my turn.

Vega (thoughts): Okay. I have one card here that can easily help me. His dragon will be able to grow strong. I hope I get something good

Card Drawn: Pot of Greed

Vega (thoughts): Just what the doctor ordered.

Vega: I play pot of Greed. I will now draw from both decks.

Cards Drawn: Share the Pain (Vega's) Monster Reborn (Sabu's)

Vega: Good. Your turn.

Sabu: I draw. Damn. Well, I guess I shall play this card, In defense mode

Vega: To bad your man eater bug's effect can't be used

Sabu: Fuck

Vega: I draw from my deck

Card Drawn: Wingweaver

Vega: I play this card, Share the Pain. I sacrifice my Komouri Dragon, and since you only have your bug, It's effect won't be of any use to you now, as a MAGIC card destroyed it. Now I can play this card, Wingweaver.

Att:2850

Def: 2700

Sabu: Oh well. You can't attack me just yet, can you?

Vega: no.

Sabu: To bad. I draw. Grrr. Well at least I can protect myself, with weak acid barrier

Vega: So what if one of my monsters are destroyed if they attack, I wasn't planning to anyway. My turn.

Card Drawn: Magic jammer

Vega: I activate my drawn card, Magic jammer, to destroy my own Deck linker

Sabu: Damn. I was planning on using it's effect.

Vega: Like I would ever allow vermin such as yourself touch my deck. But I must discard. But then again, I use Monster Reborn.

Sabu: Oh big deal. It's not like you have the Blue eyes shining Dragon, or anything.

Vega: You're correct about the dragon, but don't forget, that it to, was destroyed.

Sabu: so I know that you ain't reviving the dragon. Who are you going to revive?

Vega: My God of Destruction. Come back to life, Lavos.

Sabu: I'm not scared.

Lavos was revived.

Vega: I shall leave him in defense mode for now.

Sabu: Perfect, I drew the one card that I needed to complete my strategy. I place this monster in defense mode, and play Graveyard linker

Pan: Oh No!

Vega: I already know what he's planning to do. He's planning to have the magic and traps in my graveyard to power up his own monster.

Pan: Yeah, how did you know?

Vega: The Millennium Eye tells all. Being that it's my turn, I shall allow it, for I know that once sonic bird is flipped, even if it isn't, you can draw the right card needed.

Card Drawn: Negative Crush Card

Well in that case, I shall use Lavos's reviving power to bring back...Slifer the Sky dragon. I only have 3 cards in my hand, but the attack is more then enough to take out your stupid bird. However, I now equip this card to your bird. Negative Crush card!

Sabu: Huh?

Vega: Slifer, Sonic lightning ATTACK!

The attack did hit, and it wiped out Vega's high level monsters

Sabu: Thank you. Now that with Sonic bird destroyed, and your stupid move, I can now get the Silver Ritual card. I discard my Two Summoned Skulls, to summon, the SILVER DRAGON

Att: 4500

Def: 5000

Sabu: You really are dumb, you know that

Vega: We'll see about that. And the best part is, My Negative crush card only affects those in my deck, and not my hand, or on the field.


	18. Wrath of the Gods

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 17: Wrath of the gods collide

* * *

Vega's LP: 4000

Sabu's LP: 4000

Sabu: since you played magic jammer, Deck linker, Dragon seeker destroyer, monster reborn, share the pain, and Negative crush card, my dragon gains a total of 1800. Plus my two cards used, Graveyard linker and Silver Ritual, it gains 600 more attack. That's 4500+1800+6006900. Silver Dragon, end this game, and this tournament, with Silver Dragon flame of the gods, to Slifer the Sky dragon!

Vega: Not so

The Silver dragon emmitted a powerful roar, and launched a powerful flare attack at Slifer. It exploded, but nothing happened. Slifer was unaffected.

Sabu: No way

Vega: Way. I see you've already forgoten about one of Lavos's special abilities, namely that of his protecting his teammates. BTW, he's now at 2000 flat. And He'll only become stronger. Your turn has ended. Oh, in case you haven't noticed Slifer is permanently on the field. My turn.

Card Drawn: Quick strike magician (Att: 400, Def: 450)

I play Quick strike magician in defense mode.

Sabu: My move. Silver Dragon, de-

Vega: Activate Quick Strike Magician's special ability. To play any magic or traps whenever I please. Go, Swords of Revealing Light!

Sabu: Damn. So you froze me. No big deal. Since I have more then 5 cards in my hand, I am forced to discard. But this one, will allow my dragon to become more powerful. He's now at 7500 Attack.

Pan: Nice move Vega.

Vega: Thanks. But I'm not finished. You see, each turn that passes, I shall increase the power of Lavos by 1000. I draw.

Card Drawn; Premature Burial.

Vega: I use Lavos's ability to revive, to bring him up to 3000 flat, and I revive... The Winged Dragon of RA!. Now, I play Premature Burial, to revive Obelisk the Tormentor. Also, I know about my swords helping your dragon. Well guess what. I'm going to feed it a lot of power, so that it will be that much glorified when It is destroyed. And once I obtain that card, I shall make sure it is to never be used again, for I will burn that card myself

Sabu: Damn.

Vega: Now to end this duel. Obelisk...Sacrifice Slifer andQuick Strike Magician to activate your special ability. Finish his dragon, and this duel, with Ultimate Fist of Torment!

Obelisk the Tormentor glowed red, and readied a punch. It launched itself straight at the dragon, but no damage was done.

Vega: What!

Sabu: I'm sorry Vega, but you'll have to do better then that. I discarded Kuriboh from my hand, to negate the attack.

Vega: I was prepared. Now I sacrifice my god, to my Winged Dragon. Now, my dragon actually has some attack power. That's one turn down.

Sabu: You're right. I draw. Another useless trap card. I guess I'll have to dispose of it. My dragon now has 7800 Attack.

Vega: Keep Dreaming.

Card Drawn: Mystical space typhoon

Vega: Now I revive Obelisk again, with the power of my Lavos. Now with 4000 Attack, there is nothing I can't do right now. So go.

Sabu: I draw. One more turn left, before my dragon is freed. But no matter. Well this card is actually useful, so I'll dispose of this other magic card in my hand. Now my dragon has 8100 Attack

Vega: Big deal. My Winged Dragon is about to get a massive attack bonus. But first...hopefully.

Card Drawn: Monster Reborn

Vega: I play Monster Reborn, to bring back my shining dragon. At 3000 Attack, it gains 500 per dragon destroyed, or in play. 1000 from my gods, 500 from your dragon, and another 1000, from the other two dragons I destroyed, and 2000 from my other dragons in my graveyard. It now has 7500. And I sacrifice it to my Winged dragon, to gain it's attack to11500. Talk about pure power. Now I shall use Lavos's Reviving ability, to bring back my dragon. Oh, and that's not all. Being that I never normal summoned, I can still summon a very powerful creature.

Sabu: Enough already. Just end the fricken torture.

Vega: You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you. I sacrifice all 5 of my monsters...

Sabu: ALL 5!

Vega: Correct. But they aren't going, because they are fusing, to create the ultimate god. Meet...Shirobi...the God of Creation

Sabu: Oh NO! Wait, his has 0 attack.

Vega: I know. But it's power is combined from it's five parts. Which still have all their attacks. It's like this. I never lost my monsters, rather, they can't be stopped.

A/N: I'm going to finish off this duel in the next chapter


	19. True power prevails

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 18: True power prevails

* * *

Vega's LP: 3200

Sabu's LP: 4000

Sabu: Looks like you were prepared. But I shall win in the end. Now, I shall play this monster in defense mode, and these two cards. But I activate one of them. The Deal, Of phantom.

Vega: I don't think so. Go, Mystical space typhoon

Sabu: Crap.

Vega: Correct. Now I'll bet you can't attack. I Draw

Card Drawn: Doppleganger

Sabu: Oh, and my dragon is now at 8700

Vega: Well thank me later for it's boost. Within this turn, I plan to make that dragon very powerful. I play Doppleganger, to use the power of the Deck linker. Now Shirobi, Attack his Aqua mandoor.

Sabu: You were right. It would cripple my deck and yours. I activate my trap card, Virus cannon. We lose all of our magic and traps

Vega: I know you only have 10 left in your deck. Well so do I Bringing your Dragon's attack up by 6000. 9000+600015000

Sabu: That's right. You were a fool to have helped my dragon out. Now my dragon. Destroy, Shirobi, with Silver Dragon Flame!

The flame of the Silver Dragon did go to destroy Shirobi. But Shirobi's eyes glowed, and it put up a barrier, thus protecting itself.

Sabu: What! Not again. Don't tell me, Shirobi has that ability as well

Vega: Kinda. You see, The Lavos part still protects others, even if it is one with the others. You see, Attacking shirobi as a whole is useless. My last card, is the Dark Magician apprentace

Pan: Oh no, you're going to lose Vega. Why didn't you destroy him when you had the chance.

Vega: This is my chance. You see, since Shirobi's attack is still pretty much 0, it has an ULTIMATE EFFECT. Which I shall now use.

Sabu: Face it, I've won.

Vega: I never lose to scum like you. Shirobi, combine all the attack powers

Lavos: 6000

Winged Dragon: 11500

Slifer: 2000

Obelisk: 4000

BESD: 7500

Total Att: 31000

Sabu: OH FUCKEN SHIT!

Vega: Damn Strait. Shirobi, God of Creation. Attack the Silver Dragon, with Millennium CRUSHER BLAST!

Shirobi gathered all its attack to his hands, until it had a giant blast so big, that it could wipe out a few cities. Then, it launched the attack, in a form of a wave, to destroy te Silver Dragon, once and for all.

Sabu's LP: 0

-Duel Ends-

Vega: I win

Sabu: No.

Vega: Face it. You mess with me, you are going to hell

Sabu: But I never lose.

Vega: Quit your bawling. Now to claim what is rightfully mine. Oh, and Pan is now officially...free

Pan: OH YEAH! Vega and Pan kissed again, but only briefly.

Gohan: Good work Vega. I knew you could do it

Inuyasha: Yeah. Now al the prisoners are now freed

Vega: Hand over the Silver Dragon card. I shall also be taking your soul.

Sabu: NEVER! Father, I may have failed taking over the world with duel monsters, but I shall not fail you DESTROYING IT! YAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sabu's eye's began to transform into pure red. His muscle capacity grew to huge heights, and so did the rest of his body. His normally calm white hair went all spiky.

Sabu: YoU! WiLl! DIE!

Vega: I don't think so


	20. Fate of the world

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 19: Fate of the world

* * *

Sabu was done his power up. Suddenly, all the monsters from his deck and the Actual Dark ninja's decks emerged. They flew all over the world.

Vega: Crap. Only one choice left.

Vega took out his five god cards, and smiled.

Vega: Pan, Yugi, Joey, Inuyasha, Souta...Catch

Vega tossed them individual cards of them The each received one of them

Pan: Blue Eyes Shining Dragon

Yugi: Winged Dragon of Ra

Joey: Obelisk the Tormentor

Inuyasha: Slifer the Sky Dragon

Souta: Lavos, god of Destruction

Suddenly, they cards entered into each of them, and those five became the gods themselves.

Vega: Sorry to have to do this, but it's the only way. Destroy all duel monsters that are attacking the planet. If need be, form into Shirobi

The Shirobi card split into five pieces, and hit each of the gods.

Vega: GO!

Gods: Right

The Five gods left immediately, to pursue the evil Duel monsters.

Sabu: face me now, to the Death, Vega.

Vega: Gladly

Vega powered up to SS2, and lunged right at Sabu. But Sabu knocked him ack.

Sabu: Black Lightning

Vega: Black Lightning

Electricity emitted from both of the demons. The Electricity collided with each other, and it was a pure power struggle.

Vega: You'll never win. YAAAAA!

Vega powered up to SS3, but the lightning was still be pushed towards him

Sabu: Where is that pure power? You can't defeat me at all, so just surrender, and I might make your death quick and painless

Vega: NeVER!

Vega Transformed again. This time, to SS4

Sabu; Quite impressive, but you still can't defeat me. Give up.

Vega: Never.

But Vega's power was failing him. He couldn't focus. Sabu then smiled.

Sabu: Killer Wave!

A small beam shot out of Sabu's hand, but it missed Vega. But it hit Gohan, killing him.

Vega: GOHAN!

Sabu then over powered Vega. He used both of his hands, to use the Black lightning to ensnare Vega within his grasp.

Vega: No...This can't...be

Kagome picked up Gohan's dead body, Dragged it out, and got a safe distance away.

Meanwhile, Vega was still being shocked to death. He was beginning to pour out blood.. His eyes were the first to spill blood. Then his nose. Then his mouth.

Vega (slurred): You will...never...win... I will power...out

Sabu: I have you right where I want you. You know very well that Black lightning is like poison. Well this poison is going to drain you of you blood. It will expand everything, until you explode into a big pile of blood, guts, and gore.

Vega: No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vega's eyes began to glow. He clutched his sword tightly, to let out his rage. But he couldt control it.

Vega began to glow. His hair had some silver streaks in it now. Two big strands of hair emerged, to make the shorn like effect. Massive Devil wings sprouted from his back. His sayian tail, morphed into a giant scorpion tail. His muscle capacity calmed down, but it was still huge enough.

Sabu: What?

Vega's hands then morphed into claws. With all his might, he negated the black lightning entirely. He began to growl, and laugh.

Vega: I am the only one who decides the fate of this world. And my decision is always the same. IT SHALL NOT EVER PERISH!

Vega swiftly ran in front of Sabu, and slashed hin in the throat

Vega: Die Bitch

Vega struck again. He kickedSabu, square in the gut, and it sent him flying. Vega withdrew hit sword, and ran up to Sabu. He swung it, but no damage was done

Vega: What!

Sabu used that opportunity to kick Vega in the balls, and that brought him down. With his claw, Sabu Shoved it through Vega's shoulder, and he began to profusely bleed. Suddenly, a voice came to Vega's head. It was his mother's.

Kikyo: Vega, Are you there?

Vega: Mom?

Kikyo: Listen. The blood of the innocent is the only way to can power up your sword. A pure hearted being, who would help you without a second thought.

Vega: Thanks.

Vega was being stomped on, but he got out, and slashed Sabu across the eyes.

Vega: I'll be back.

Vega ran outside. He saw Kagome and Cain. Kagome was trying hard to revive Gohan. He was barely alive.

Gohan: Ve...ga

Vega: Gohan, I'm glad to see you alive

Gohan: Yes. You've done well. I sense, you...need something.

Vega: Yes. I'm sorry gohan, but I need some blood on my sword

Kagome: No Vega. Don't

Gohan: It's alright. Get me up, please.

Kagome reluctantly did so. As she did that, Vega placed his sword underneath the fatal wound, and let it get soaked.

Vega: That's enough.

Kagome placed Gohan back down. He smiled.

Gohan: Vega. I know I am about to die. Make sure you win. Make sure, you solidify your relationship with Pan. And ultimately, wish me back.

Vega: Gladly

Gohan's eyes closed. Cain, being he was still crawling, shook his head. Kagome sighed.

Kagome: He's dead. You should honor his wishes.

Vega: Gladly.

Vega turned around, and ran back in. He looked at his sword.

Vega: I don't understand it. It's not more powerful. At least, I don' think it is. I must try it out.

When Sabu was in sight, and recovering from being blinded, Vega jumped, and slashed down, when he was near Sabu. But there was a barrier there.

Vega: Crap. Noting is happening. Must put more strength into it.

Vega did. He struggled against the barrier.

Sabu: That's enough

Sabu sent Vega backwards. Vega was pissed off now. But before he could get up, the sword glowed. It transformed, into a longer, one tipped blade. The sword was now made out of crystal.

Vega: This is it. Thank you mom. I had no Idea, that this was the way, to get the Crystal Masamune.

Sabu: Try to get me now

Vega: Gladly...KA...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!

Vega shot out the classic Kamehameha wave strait at Sabu. It was very powerful. It was a direct hit, sending him backwards, and into a support pillar. It was a big support pillar, and the caslte began to collapse.

Outside...

Kagome: Oh no...

She picked up Cain, and used her quick as lightning speed to get to a safe distance.

Back at the destroyed Castle, Two bodies emerged out of it. Vega and Sabu.

Vega gripped onto his sword, and ran back up to Sabu, and shoved the Crystal Masamune, strait through Sabu's Gut.

Vega: You have failed to destroy the world. You were nothing to my power.


	21. War of the duel monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 20: War of the Duel Monsters

* * *

Many duel monsters had destroyed a lot of cities, and killed countless people. The whole world, within a matter of second, was nothing but a big pile of scrap. But five gods were determined to prevent that from happening anymore.

Slifer The sky dragon encountered a lot of duel monsters attacking the USA.

Slifer: Looks Like I'll have to use my full power to wipe these duel monsters out. Sorry people, but I'm positive that there will be a way to win.

Slifer then unleashed a giant barrage of Thunder blasts on the USA, wiping it out entirly. He began to fly over it, to see what was still there.

Slifer: Hmmm. I think I over did it. Wait, what's this?

Slifer peered down, and picked up a strange orage ball, with seven stars on it. It was a dragonball.

Slifer: A dragonball. Interesting. We'll need this, if Vega is correct about what they can do.

With one of his claws, he picked up the dragonball.

Over with Lavos, he was having a hard time in Russia, with the cold monsters.

Lavos: Didn't want to do this...DESTRUCTION FROM THE HEAVENS!

Lavos's ultimate attack wiped out all the monsters in Asia. But while he did that, many people still lost their lives. His ears were filled with the dark and agonizing cries of the humans that he had killed by accident. A single tear had come from his eye. Then, he noticed a dragonball, while he was exploring Asia.

Lavos: Hmmmm. Maybe I should give this to Vega.

Over with The Winged Dragon, he wasn't having to much difficulty, for he could easily wipe them all out.

Winged Dragon: Time for you duel monsters to taste my Phoenix flame attack!

The Winged Dragon transformed into it's phoenix mode, and wiped out all the remaining Duel monsters in Africa.

With Obelisk and the BESD, they teamed up to take out the monsters in Europe. They did so easily. It didn't take long for them to do so.

BESD: I see 5 dragonballs here in Europe. I guess somebody was trying to collect them. But we need them more then whoever else did.

Obelisk: Then let's take them. We need them, according to you

Suddenly, all five of the Gods noticed a silver beam emerge from the Shikikame Kingdom. In fact, it stayed in the sky, and then went to africa.

Obelisk: Let's follow it.

BESD: Yes.

All the gods met up with the Winged dragon, and they saw something they could easily take care of. The Silver dragon.

Lavos: Ready

Rest of Gods: Ready

The five gods once again, merged together, to create the creation god, Shirobi.

Shirobi: Take this. Millennium Crusher BLAST!

Shirobi struck down the dragon, and it laid there, dead.

Shirobi: Now to use the dragonballs to restore the Earth.

But the Silver dragon wasn't dead. It got up, and flew back to the kingdom, with Shirobi hot on it's tail


	22. Master and Puppet unite

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 21: Master and Puppet unite

* * *

The Silver Dragon arrive at the Shikikame Kingdom. He saw his master, was almost dead.

Vega: Oh Fuck

Sabu looked up, and smiled.

Sabu: Silver Dragon. Kill him.

But the silver dragon refused.

Sabu: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!

Suddenly, the Silver dragon spoke up.

Silver: It would be best, if we merged. We can't be stopped like that

Sabu: Good idea

Suddenly, the two began to glow. The two lights merged together It was then that another light had come up. Vega looked up

Vega: A Blue Eyes Shining Dragon? But I thought that Pan had merged it with the rest of them.

Suddenly, a human came forth. It was Seto Kaiba

Kaiba: No So Vega. BTW, Good Dueling skills. Come up here

Vega did that, as he used his demon wings to propel himself up into the air.

Kaiba: Bring me down to the land. Blue eyes. When that dragon is complete, you must use the Shining Oracle

The Dragon nodded. Kaiba jumped, and Vega caught him, and brought him down. The Silver Dragon was now merged with Sabu. The dragon, now had Sabu's wild white hair, bigger hands, and now had feet. The body was also more muscular.

Sabu: How do you like me now Vega?

The BESD Then began to self destruct. It focused it's power like it never did before. It rammed right into Sabu, creating a barrage of huge explosions.

But Sabu wasn't dead. But he was weakened. The BESD card flew down to kaiba, and turned to ash.

Kaiba: My Dragon. No. I'm sorry Vega.

Vega: You did your best Kaiba. My turn.

Vega then began to gather a wide amount of energy. It created a massive bomb like energy. He flew up high, and it continued it's power up.

Vega: Heaven's Divine Blaster!

When the attack was launched, it was a direct him. But Sabu merely caught it.

Sabu: HA! You'll have to do better then that

That was when Shirobi arrived.

Shirobi: Need any Help Vega?

Vega: No

that's when Sabu threw the blast back. Only it hit Shirobi. The blast was so powerful, that Shirobi had no choice but to revert back into the humans.

Vega: Oh no.

Sabu: Oh Yes. I have the entire advantage


	23. Final Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 22: Final fight

* * *

Inuyasha got up, and stood beside Vega. He had the Testusaiga, ready for use.

Inuyasha: Let's get him. Vega, Do you know the Backlash wave by any chance?

Vega: I do. But don't worry, we might not need it.

Both Inuyasha and Vega attacked Sabu at the same time. Both swords penetrated the skin of Sabu.

Sabu: You Fuckers. You'll pay

Sabu charged up two powerful blasts, aimed, directly at both Vega and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: BACKLASH!

Vega: WAVE!

They both used the wind scar from their respective swords, to create their own backlash waves. But all it did was scratch up Sabu a bit.

Inuyasha: No choice.

Inuyasha began to gather all his energy to the tip of his now Diamond Tetsusaiga.

Sabu: Don't make me laugh.

The blast that Inuyasha was making was incredible. Meanwhile, Pan and Vega were doing their own attacks.

Vega: Final Flash

Pan: KAMEHAMEHA!

The two powerful blasts exploded upon contact of Sabu. But he was still standing. He looked like he was having a good time.

Inuyasha: GOLDEN CRUSH GUN!

As Inuyasha was about to launch his attack, Sabu's tail hit him in the head, and he was knocked out. Meanwhile, his attack slipped, and hit Vega, causing him to be greatly damaged.

Vega: Fuck

Vega tried to get up, but Sabu was stomping on him Pan flew up.

Pan: Hey Lizard breath

Sabu Turned his attention to Pan, who smiled, and had her hands spread out, near her face.

Pan: SOLAR FLARE!

Sabu was hit with the massive flash, and it blinded him. He was in pain, as he held his eye closed, while randomly moving around When He got his vision back, he was pissed, and began to gather energy, for a powerful blast, against Pan.

Pan: Uh Oh!

But the attack exploded in Sabu's hand. Sabu was also clutching his throat. He saw Vega flying in the air. Vega had just struck Sabu in the Neck.

Vega: Haven't I told you before. DON'T HARM MY GIRLFRIEND!

Vega landed. Sabu was pissed. Vega was weakened. Sabu was bleeding everywhere.

Sabu: This is it. ULTIMATE SILVER DRAGON FLAME!

Sabu charged up the mother of all Silver Dragon flames.

Vega: If He misses me, the planet will be destroyed. But if it hits me and kills me, the planet will still be destroyed. I can only use the Backlash wave, despite the fac it won't do any damage to him.

Vega then noticed Inuyasha's Sword. He picked it up, and it formed into it's true form.

Sabu: DIE!

The massive blast was shot at Vega. He readied himself. He saw the spot where he had to hit. He merged the top of the swords together, so to create a more powerful Backlash wave

Vega: Here Goes Nothing...DOUBLE BACKLASH WAVE!

Vega cut at the right spot, at the right moment. The blast turned into the all powerful Backlash wave, and it went strait towards Sabu. He was hit with it.

Vega: Huh?

The backlash wave actually went through Sabu. Causing him to have a massive Blood curling scream.

Sabu: FUCK! I CAN'T LOSE! NOOOOOOOO!

The dragon Sabu was till alive, despite being all torn, bloodied, bruised, and holed. Vega then heard his mother's voice.

Kikyo: now's the Time Vega. Capture his soul.

Vega: Right. SOUL RIFTER!

A massive hole opened up in Vega's right hand, as he directed it at Sabu. He could see Sabu coming out of the dragon. It was a long process, but he slowly was winning.

Vega: This is where it all ends Sabu. Don't fight it FUCKER!

Sabu: FATHER! I FAILED YOU!

The rest of Sabu's soul was fully absorbed, and Vega smiled. The dragon reverted back to it's regular form.

Vega: Time to finish this, to rid the universe of Sabu, once and for all.

Sabu's soul appeared in Vega's hand. Vega went up, and transferred all his energy into the soul.

Vega: Sabu. Your soul is now mere energy, and it shall destroy your very puppet. DIE THE BOTH OF YOU! SOUL FLAME CRUSHER ATTACK!

Vega threw his attack down, which now consisted of the size of the Spirit Bomb that Goku used on Buu. The silver dragon began to rise up. But it was to late, as it was struck down.

Silver dragon: NOOOOOO!

The attack engulfed the dragon entirely, and it was forever destroyed. Vega came down, and noticed that the dragon had once again, become a card. He picked it up.

Vega: Never again.

Vega mercilessly tore the Silver dragon card to bits, and then burned them. He had lost a lot of energy by that point, that he had to revert back to normal. He nearly fell entirly down, but he plunged his sword into the ground, to keep him supported, as he was holding onto the sword, and only on one knee.

Vega smiled, knowing everything was over. He had saved the world, and had become to most powerful duelist the world has ever known.


	24. Peace restored NC17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 23: Peace restored (Lemon chapter)

* * *

Vega: At last. We have done it. We have put an end to Sabu, and the Silver dragon. But at what cost.

Pan: Not to worry, we managed to find the dragonballs, so we can easily undo the damage that we caused.

Vega: Yes indeed. Please, bring them here.

The seven dragonballs were placed infront of Vega. They were at the beach of the Shikikame Kingdom. The Dragonballs glowed.

Vega: Come Forth, Might Shen Rong. Grant us our wish

The dragonballs suddenly had a giant beam burst out of it, which formed into Shen Rong.

Vega: Mighty Shen Rong. Good to see you again.

Shen Rong: Yes indeed. State your first wish.

Vega: I wish that you could restore everything to the way it was, before Sabu's tournament was.

Shen Rong: I can't revive people right on this wish, for it would be exceeding my limits. Bit I can restore the damage.

Shen Rong's eyes glowed, and everything was soon back to normal. All the buildings restored, and everything.

Shen Rong: Stare your second wish.

Vega: I wish that all the people that died since the tournament began, to be restored, minus the bad ones

Shen Rong: Your wish shall be granted

Indeed it was. Soon everybody that had died, were restored to normal. Most of the world, was shocked about it. But in the end, everything was indeed back to normal. But first...

Yugi: Here Vega. Take these cards

Vega received the cards that he used to help rid the world of the evil duel monsters. Vega only too his dragon.

Vega: Keep the rest. I no longer need them

Yugi: But what about Shirobi

Vega: Shirobi was only meant for this one time use. I will keep him in a safe place.

Yugi: I understand. I to, shall keep only one of these

Yugi then went over to Joey, and handed him Slifer.

Yugi: You deserve it

Yugi gave Souta his Lavos. and then, Yuge went to Kaiba.

Yugi: Kaiba, now that I do have all my mysteries pretty much solved, you can have this god back, as a thank you

Yugi handed him back Obelisk the Tormentor

Kaiba: Thank you. But this means that one day, you're going down.

Yugi: I'd like to see you try.

Vega chuckled at that sight.

A few days had past. It was a few uneventful days. Well for Vega, they were torture. You see, he had just slipped into heat, when the tournament ordeal was finished, so everything was very hard for him. He couldn't look at Pan, without once having the thought of jumping her, and taking her right there.. It was very difficult. He was at Gohan's house right now, with just him.

Gohan: So you're in heat. This is bad.

Vega: Tell me about it. If I don't have sex soon, I'm going to explode. Damn.

Gohan: I've seen bad heat before, but this is the worst case. Must be your devil blood. Pan's been complaining about you ever since you slipped into heat. But trust me, she knows.

Vega: She does?

Gohan: Even without as much sayian that we both have, her sense of smell is still very strong. She could smell the heat on you a mile away. And trust me, she hates the predicament you have fallen into.

Vega: but I don't want to Rape her.

Gohan: I know. That is why me and Videl are going out later.

Vega: Why do you need to tell me that?

Gohan frowned at Vega's stupidity. After a minute, Vega got it.

Vega: Ohhhhhh... You'd do that?

Gohan: Of course. Besides, you'd think Pan is in heat as well, with her desire for you. It's been planned out since a couple days ago. Come by around...7, okay

Vega: Thank you.

Vega did come by, around seven. Gohan welcomed him into his house. It was supper time.

Videl: Vega, I just wanted to say to you, that everyone is proud of you. Normally, a hardcore duelist, from what I hear, would kill to have the Silver Dragon. But of course, since you tore the card, it can't be used anymore. And besides, you save Pan.

Vega: That was my main reason for going in the first place. It just goes to show how much a guy really does something when they are in love.

Gohan: Vega, I thought that you weren't the type to express your feelings.

Vega: You mean like my jackass Brother, Vegeta. Hell no. I don't mind. This tournament really was something. It hold multiple meaning for me. It made me realize where i stand, and my true feelings.

Pan: Hey, I thought you knew your feelings BEFORE the tournament

Vega: I did. Pan, the tournament simply deepened them to a point, that I would have guaranteed committed suicide should those demons defiled and killed you. Mate or not, I will join you in death, should it ever happen

Pan: That is...the sweetest thing I've ever heard of.

Vega: Thank you.

The rest of supper went on like this, while they all ate their food Everybody cleaned up the dishes.

Gohan: Well, Me and Videl have a movie we'd like to watch at the theatre. So We'll leave you two here alone. Don't mess up the house, please.

Gohan Winked to the both of them. Pan's face turned bright red, but Vega's blush was very dark. The second the front door was locked, Pan locked her lips with Vega's, and he kissed right back. Passion was the only thing that the two felt. Pan wrapped her arms around Vega's neck, and she slowly began to lift one leg up, and Vega felt it. He fully lifted it up, and the other one. Pan crossed both of her ankles, so that Vega could easily carry her Vega nw was holding on to her, as the two separated.

Pan: Where to?

Vega (thought): This can't be right. The again, WHOO-HOO! I'm getting lucky with the girl that haunts my dreams.

Vega: You're choice, my love

Pan: My Room

Vega then carried her upstairs. He looked out one of the windows briefly, and noticed that is was a full moon. He smirked at that. Finally, when they Reached Pan's room, he freed one hand, and opened it. He gently set Pan on the Bed, and he crawled on top. He began to kiss her neck, which caused her to tilt her head back in ecstacy. But after a moment, Pan snapped back into reality.

Pan: Stop. I have something else for you Vega

Pan's breathing was hard, as she said that. Vega raised one eyebrow, but let her go. She managed to turn Vega onto his back. She undid the buckle to his belt, and then lifted his shirt up. Se loved the ridged body he held. The abs, the arms, the neck. It looked like we was literally a sculpted masterpiece. At least, to her eyes. She ran her index finger over Vega's most sensitive scar. His stomach scar he received in a battle 10 years ago, that nearly killed him A moan was softly heard from him, but that was all that Pan needed.

Don't get Vega wrong. He knew that his scars were very sensitive. This wasn't his first go at sex, but never in his life did he experience such lust, from one simple touch. But when Pan stopped tracing her finger around that scar, Vega became disappointed.

But that was about to change, as Pan slowly began to remove her shirt. Vega could easily tell that Pan was wearing lingerie, much to his excitement.

Vega: You sure know...how to...impress a guy.

Pan: I'm not even finished yet.

Pan then unbuttoned her jeans, and let them slip to the floor. She blushed. She was never in the predicament before. But Vega loved it. He kept looking up and down, admiring each and every single curve that Pan had. To him, he definitely was in heaven, and nothing was really going on right now. But as Vega noticed Pan blushed, he got up, and tried to comfort her.

Vega: There is nothing wrong. Why are you so embarrassed?

Pan: It's my first time, like this. My first time in general to.

Vega; Don't worry. You'll forget about all that. I love you Pan, and you should know that by now

Pan: I do. I'm sorry.

Vega: Don't be.

Vega then cupped Pan's Chin, and the both of them kissed again. Pan then began to lower Vega's jet black jeans. He kicked them off. His hands reached Behing Pan's back, and fount the clasp for Pan's Bra. He unclasped it. When Pan felt the bra loosened. The kiss stopped, and she tossed the confining garment away. They both made their way back to the bed. Pan was on top again. While still in a very passionate kiss, Vega took off his biker gloves, and then ran his hands over Pan's Boobs. They were D sized. Vega was definitely smiling inwards, as he remembered that only 3 years ago, she started to develop all the curves, with her tits being the biggest growth he'd ever seen. They were very soft, and warm.

The mere touch of Vega's hands over her tits made Pan moan. He began to trace circles around them, followed up by light pinches. This was heaven for the both of them.

But the kiss had to end. Vega shifted them, so that he was on top. He began to kiss downward on Pan. She tried to catch her breath from all this excitement, but she couldn't. She soon felt a hot, wet tongue on her left nipple, as well as Vega's mouth. He sucked on her nipple, while letting one of his hands play with the other. He began to suck on Pan's nipple so hard, that she began to lactate for a second. It was then, that Vega switched.

Pan: Oh...ohhhhhh...OHHHHHHHHHHHH

The voice, and volume of Pan's Moans made Vega even more excited then before. It was only a minute after sucking of Pan's left nipple, that he decided to stop. He places many butterfly kisses on Pan's body, as he went lower. Soon, he was at Pan's last part of her lingerie. he slid off the stockings, and then removed her panites. Pan was now fully exposed to Vega.

He then began to place kisses all on Pan. He worked his way up Pan's legs, to her wet sacred area. He brushed his thumb on the small nub that was just at her entrance, and Pan's breathing was very rapid. It was like sensual lightning had hit her, and it coarsed throughout her body. He then began to eat her out

Pan: Ve...ga. D...D...Don't stop. You make...You make...me...feel...al...l...ive

As Vega Kept eating her out, the sensual lightning kept attacking her. But she welcomed it, for the burning lust she had for Vega, was being realized.

Pan: Vega...I'm...I'M C...CUM...CUMMING! OHHHHH OHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pan's cum exploded onto Vega's face. He licked Pan, until there was no more, and he cleaned his face. He looked at her. She breathing was very rapid. He just sat that for a minute, as her chest kept rising up and down, with each breath she managed to catch. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, for a minute. But after a minute, she regained some of her energy, and forcefully switched places with Vega. She began to remove his boxers, and looked at the hard 12 inch member. She lightly licked her lips, and grabbed it. She then began to lick it up and down. This earned a bit of groaning from Vega. She then stopped and smiled. She had a wicked Idea. She placed the foot long member in between her tits, and rubbed them up and down the shaft. She was giving him a titty fuck.

Vega: Oh, Pan! you are soooooooo goooooooooood.

Pan soon grew bored of what she was doing, and grabbed the massive shaft again. She placed it in her mouth, and began to bob up and down on it. Vega was clenching his teeth together. Her warm breath, and her tongue, were pleasuring Vega a lot.

Vega: Fuuuuuuuck Yeaaaaaaaaah!

After about five minutes of Pan's blow job, and Vega's constant Grunts, He exploded in her mouth. His hot, sayian devil hybrid seed, stinging the insides of Pan's mouth. She swallowed all Of Vega's seed. A grin of satisfaction, and good taste was spread across her face.

Pan (thoughts): He is the one for me, and I for him. I'll mark him first, so he doesn't have to ask

Pan crept up Vega's body, until they were face to face. She kept kissing the area between the shoulder and neck. After a minute, she forcefully bit into that area, causing Vega's hybrid blood to spill. She licked it up. Vega was slightly shocked at that, but smiled.

Vega: I understand. You do love me. I can only return the favor.

Vega then bit into Pan's neck, at the same area. He didn't need to soften the skin, for his teeth were very sharp. He licked up all the blood, and noticed a single tear of pain in Pan's eye. He cursed himself for doing that.

Pan: I'm ready Vega

Pan then shifted, so that Vega was on top. He positioned himself at her wet entrance. He then entered her. He met the virgin barrier, and looked into her eyes.

Pan: Go ahead. Break it.

Vega gave out a sigh, and thrust himself into her. She gripped the bed in pain. Vega didn't do anything, he just was there, inside of her. when she relaxed a bit. He began to move in and out of her. It wasn't long that the pain, had turned into pleasure.

Pan: Faster...Harder...GIVE IT TO ME!

Vega obliged, as he began to turn up the intensity of his thrusting. He really began to pump in and out of her at a very fast rate. Faster then he had ever done. He could feel like he could no longer control himself after about 10 minutes. Pan couldn't either.

Pan: OHHHHH! OHHHHHHHH!OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEESSSSS! YESSSSSSSSSS! FASTER! HARDER!

Pan's moans really excited Vega a lot.

Pan: Cum to me baby

That was a major turn on for Vega, as the pace of his thrusts picked up a lot. At about a minute before Vega was going to explode, he transformed. Like before, he had no control over the transformation, but he couldn't really care at the moment.

Pan had transformed into Super Sayian 2 just as Vega finished his transformation. After that, they both climaxed. For the both of them, it was a universal shattering orgasm. Pan's love juices surrounded Vega's manhood, while Vega emptied out his seed into Pan. He collapsed on top of her. they had managed to get under Pan's covers. Vega was still inside of her, and they were both fully transformed to their maximum. Vega rested is head on Pan's chest, ans they both went to sleep.

It wasn't until the morning that the two of them woke up. Vega noticed Pan's hair, and was about to gasp, for he thought he slepted with another woman, but then he realized that Pan went SS2 during the sex session.

Pan then woke up, and smiled. She put one hand on Vega's tattooed cheek (from transforming).

Pan: Good morning...lover

Vega: Good morning. I've waited a long time for you to say that. Oh Shit

Pan: What?

Vega: We... our power had shot up so much, that we...put a whole in the roof.

Pan:... ... ...Yeah. Oh Shit.

Vega: Pan?

Pan: Yes?

Vega: I just wanted to let you know, that I'll be heading into the warren states era soon. To keep a promise for a friend.

Pan: I understand. When Bulma is finished the Time machine, you'll go.

Vega: Not just me, but you, my mate

Pan: You really want me to go with you?

Vega nodded, as he slowly began to revert back to his normal form. Pan powered out of SS2, to normal.

Pan: I'll gladly come with you


	25. Journey to the past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 24: Journey to the past

* * *

Bulma: Vega, do you think it's ready.

Vega and Bulma were working on their time machine. It was a jet car, and it could also be used in battle as well Vega was checking the basic mechanics of it.

Vega: It's ready sis.

Bulma: Good. Now you can go to the Warren States Era.

Pan came out to see the Star Cruiser, as Vega had labeled it. She wasn't feeling great. He had puked a couple times, but that was it.

Pan (Thoughts): I hope to high hell that I ate something bad last night. I can't imagine what else it could be.

Vega: Hey Pan. You ready.

Pan: You bet

The two of them loaded some stuff that they needed to a compartment spot. In the dash, were some extra capsules. Kikyo was in Vega's mind again.

Kikyo: Vega. Good luck. This will be the last time I'll talk to you, until you return

Vega: I understand mother. I'll try to keep you alive in the past.

Kikyo: Thank you.

The glass dome roof for the Star cruiser lowered, and both Pan and Vega were ready.

Vega: See you all later

Vega hit some control switches. The Star Cruiser took off. When Vega was some safe distance, he activated another switch, which caused the Star Cruiser to have the ability to go back in time.

It didn't take long for the two lovers to reach the Warren States Era. They flew around for a bit.

Pan: There's a clearing just over there. Let's land.

Vega directed the Star cruiser to the clearing. It was a large spot in the middle of a forest. Luckily for them, Inuyasha was there.

Inuyasha: Amazing.

The Star Cruiser landed, and both Pan and Vega got out.

Inuyasha: Amazing. Where did you get that thing?

Vega: Built it.

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Pan: Yeah. We're related to a big company owner, who loves to invent things. This took a couple years though

Vega: No big deal.

Pan capsulized the Star cruiser, and Inuyasha was also impressed.

Inuyasha: Nice place to land. Right where the bone eater's well is. It connects the two times together, and that's how Kagome gets through.

Vega: Cool

Vega sniffed the air, and enjoyed it. He never smelt air so clean. But he had noticed a very sweet smell, coming from Pan. He then looked over, and noticed she was on all fours, and panting really hard.

Vega: Pan, what's wrong?

Pan: I don't know. I've been feeling like this since I woke up. I think I'll need to see a doctor.

Kagome: No Problem. There's a walk in clinic near where I live, in our time. I'll take you there.

Pan: Thanks.

Vega nodded. But he snuck in one last sniff of the air. He noticed that he had gotten really hard off of the scent.

Vega (Thoughts): Even if Pan didn't smell like that, she still makes me hard. I sure hope it's nothing major.

Vega: Take Care Pan. That's all I can say. Come back safe.

Pan: You worry to much

Vega: Just concerned for my mate, that's all.


	26. Say what

Disclaimer: I don't won any of the animies involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 25: Say What!

* * *

Vega was impatiently waiting for Pan to return. Ever since she wasn't feeling to good, he was really concerned.

Vega: Maybe It was something she ate. No It couldn't have been. The sayian part would have cured it. Then again, maybe. But I doubt it was just that. Videl seemed fine when I saw her. It might be the flu. Yeah. Not even with the sayian blood, can Pan avoid being sick. But what about that very sweet smell? I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe she slipped into heat.

Suddenly, Vega heard some footsteps from near the forest. He went on the alert, but only discovered that it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: How long have you've been rambling about all that?

Vega: Just for a minute. I'm Very concerned.

Inuyasha: The whole 'Sayian' thing, sounds like it is similar to Dog demons. The possessiveness of the mates, and mates for life. It's all the same.

Vega: Then tell me, do you know what is wrong with Pan.

Inuyasha: Truth be known………….I can't tell you. It's just to good.

Vega: WHAT!

Inuyasha: Figure it out for yourself. I've got to see the face you have when you truly find out what it is

Vega: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Vega began to transform. When he was done, he looked like he could kill in a matter of second. He flew up a bit, and Inuyasha began to run off.

Vega: GET BACK HERE!

Vega shot a powerful fireball from his hand, to trip Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was down, Vega held his sword out.

Vega: Tell me

Inuyasha: No way. If you couldn't figure it out by now, you'll have to find out by Pan.

Vega: Don't Make Me kill you

Pan: STOP IT VEGA! 

Vega: What?

Vega turned around, and powered down. Pan looked really pissed.

Pan: What reason did you have to DO THAT?

Vega: He pissed me off. He knew what was wrong with you, and refused to tell me.

Inuyasha: Can't a guy have some fun. Besides, this guy is sooooo funny when he's pissed off. 

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: What do you……..oh no.

Kagome: No, Cain just has something to say.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Cain: s……sit

The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck forced him to the ground, causing a small crater. Vega and Pan laughed at that.

Kagome: It worked.

Cain: Sit

The spell was intensified. 

Inuyasha: Of all the words you had to teach him.

Cain: Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit

As Inuyasha tried to get up, he fell again, creating an even bigger crater then before. Cain began to laugh.

Vega: Back to the real task at hand. Pan, why are you sick. What do you have?

Suddenly, Pan slapped Vega really hard.

Vega: HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Pan: You want to know? You should.

Vega: What is it?

Pan: I'm……..I'm……. 

Vega: What is it?

Pan: I'm Pregnant

Vega: WHAT!

Vega sniffed the air again, and smelled the very sweet scent that came from Pan.

Vega: I get it now

With that, he fainted.

Cain: Hurt?

Kagome: I don't know Cain.

Pan: I hope So. HE CAUSED IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SUBMITTED!

Inuyasha got up, and was now laughing.

Inuyasha: Now THAT, was the best thing I ever saw. Never expected it for one second.

Cain: Daddy

Inuyasha: Yes Cain?

Cain just smiled. Inuyasha was confused on what Cain wanted.

Cain: Sit

Once again, Inuyasha kissed the dirt. Pan had picked up Vega.

Kagome: Pan, don't strain yourself

Pan: I'm fine

Pan Powered up to SS2, to balance the weight.

Kagome: Bring him to Kaede's. She'll know how to bring him back.


	27. Meet the rest of the Inu gang

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 26: Meet the rest of the Inu Gang

* * *

Vega woke up in a small hut. He recognized this hut, as Kaede's. He smiled.

Keade: Easy there child. Ye must relax.

Vega: Yeah right. I just want to see my mate. NOW!

Kaede was taken back by Vega's sudden outburst.

Kaede: As ye wish

Kaede went out of the room for a minute, and brought Pan in.

Kaede: I'll leave ye two alone

Kaede walked out. Pan's eye was twitching, and Vega simply smiled.

Vega: Still mad?

Pan: Of course. Look at what you DID!

Vega: I''m not going to say anything to offend you. I''m sorry, alright?

Pan: NO!

Vega: Kinda figured. This is unexpected. I myself wanted kids. But do you know who I blame it on?

Pan: Not like it matters, but who? 

Vega: My sayian blood. I realize it now, that it was a thing we should have put off. Let''s not forget. I AM in heat

Pan: I know. I know.

Vega: Then, there''s the devil blood, that easily amplifies my Sayian blood. It could have been worse. I could have…………..

Pan: Oh…….I see. Well you are MY Mate, so I guess I''ll have to forgive you.

Vega: Glad you''re that far. I''m still pissed at my blood. Sometimes, like right now, I wish I was only human.

Pan: Yeah, then you wouldn''t have scored with me

Vega: True enough. That''s why I''m thankful for being a sayian. I scored and mated with the hottest of them.

Pan: Please, Bra''s hotter.

Vega: Don''t put that in my head. That''s incest

Pan: Good point.

Vega: Besides, You aren''t like the other girls. Your hotness, is given by your spirit. You love to fight, not afraid to tangle with others, and you still look beautiful.

Pan: Thanks, I guess.

Vega slowly got up. He sighed.

Vega: The sooner I get out of heat, the better. You don''t know how hard it is, not for me to take you right now. And no, we ain''t doing that here.

Pan: Alright. But back to the real subject. Do you…….want to keep it?

Vega: Hey, I may be half devil, but I DO have a heart. No abortion, and NO adoption. I refuse to let anybody else raise the child that WE created. And I emphasize the ''we'' part. 

Pan: Point taken.

Suddenly, Kagome walked into the room. She smiled.

Kagome: Glad you two made up. Now, We told you there was some others with us, fighting the evil that we are fighting. Well, they just arrived. Come, let's meet them.

Kagome led Vega and Pan outside, and introduced them to Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo.

Kagome: Shippo's the little fox. 

Shippo: Hi

Kagome: Sango's the Demon Slayer

Sango: Nice to meet you.

Kagome: Kirara the cat demon with two tails 

Kirara: Meow

Kagome: And of course, Miroku, the monk.

Miroku: glad to meet you all. Who is the girl.

Vega (thoughts): Oh Damn. A womanizer

Miroku walked up to Pan. 

Miroku: Will you……bear my child?

That pissed Vega off to no limit. He swiftly grabbed Miroku's neck. Pan simply smiled. Vega was choking the life out of Miroku.

Vega: HOW DARE YOU! NEVER SPEAK TO MY MATE LIKE THAT! LIKE SHE WOULD BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!

Pan: Besides, I'm already pregnant…………. Baka

Vega tossed Miroku off to the side, and he hit a tree, and was knocked out. And It seemed like he would be out far longer then Sango would put him out. Speaking of Sango, she was speechless, and she smiled.

Later, everyone was having supper. Except for Miroku, who was still knocked out.

Sango: So Pan, you really are Pregnant?

Pan: Yes. I just found out today.

Sango: Let me guess, Vega is the Father?

Vega: You got that right. Oh, and a reminder, I owe that Hentai a black eye when he wakes up. 

Sango: No problem.

Sango looked off to the side, to See the unconscious Miroku. She frowned. Vega simply dismissed it. 

Shippo: You two aren't human, are you?

Pan: I'm mostly human. One Quarter Sayian.

Sango: Say……ian…….? 

Vega: Let me explain. A sayian is a warrior species from another planet. They are considered to be the single most powerful race in the universe, at least, would have been, had most of them not been wiped out.

Sango: Oh. But tell me more about them. 

Pan: A sayian looks exactly like a human does, but there are three things that separate them. Sayians are born with tails. Sayians are much stronger, by at least 50 Times. And ultimately, Super Sayian. It is a lever that all sayians today have.

Shippo: What's A super Sayian?

Pan: This

Pan powered up. Her hair went spiked up, and the color changed to gold. Her eyes became turquoise.

Vega: That, is exactly what a super sayian looks like.

Sango: What about you. I can sense that you contain no trace of human within you.

Vega: true enough. I am a half sayian. The other half, is devil.

Sango: Devil?

Vega: In the future, I am the Devil's only son. BTW, the Devil is a female. I am the result of the dead sayian king, and the Devil's genetics, or blood. Because being the son of the devil naturally promotes Violence within my blood, I am the single most strongest being in the universe, in the future. Believe it or not, Inuyasha rivals my full power.

Vega then smelled the air.

Vega (thoughts): Death? I smell death. Rotting, and decay.

Vega then scanned the area, and noticed someone was going to shoot Kagome. He immediately put up a powerful barrier, as the arrow was shot.

Inuyasha: What was……..Damn!

Vega: I'll go.

Inuyasha: NO! you don't know who she is.

Vega: Good enough.

They both jumped up, and went for the smell of death. They could tell that whoever it was, was running away.

Vega: Damn. No Energy signal from that person. Must be the living dead. 

Inuyasha: Then run faster

Vega: Right

Vega transformed into his devil form, and flew up into the air, and landed infront of the person, and powered down. When he got a clear vision of who it was, Vega was shocked.


	28. The Hot spring NC17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 27: The Hot Spring (lemon warning)

* * *

: Who are you?

Inuyasha: Vega……Snap out of it.

Vega: Mo..ther……? 

: Huh?

Inuyasha: She isn't……..Oh wait, now I remember. But tell me. Why did you try to kill Kagome AGAIN, Kikyo.

Kikyo: Grrr. She doesn't deserve you. 

Inuyasha: And what. You deserve me. Well guess what. YOU DON''T. You've betrayed me enough times. Besides, at least I'm accepted for being a hanyou.

Kikyo: Well who is this? Why did he call me mother? I don't have any children.

Inuyasha: If you only knew Kikyo. His name is Vega. But as you can see, he's to shocked to do anything right now. So you''ll have to wait another day.

Vega: No, I'm fine. Kikyo, as I will call you. You don't have any children……..yet. 

Kikyo: But that dead can't produce any form of life from themselves.

Vega: You'll understand one day. Namely, the next time you are in hell.

Kikyo??

Vega: I'm not explaining anything. Just don't hurt my friends. Otherwise, you will cause me to do actions, that will prevent me from existing.

Kikyo: WHY YOU…….!

Kikyo shot an arrow at Vega. But Vega simply raised one hand, and stopped the purity arrow, before it hit him.

Vega: That doesn't work on me. See you later.

Vega and Inuyasha walked off, and Kikyo was very confused. It didn't take long for the two to get back. Vega still had a shocked face on him.

Pan: Vega, what's Wrong? 

Vega: I just saw mother?

Pan: Kikyo?

Sango: Huh?

Shippo: I Thought that Your mother is the devil

Vega: Next time that Kikyo goes to hell, she'll become the Devil.

Sango and Shippo: Oh.

It was later in the night. The three girls had found a local hotspring, and decided to bathe there. Pan had brought a two piece, but Sango and Kagome did have anything on. Pan didn't go in immediately.

Kagome: Why aren't you coming in? 

Pan: Just thinking. Didn't expect Kikyo here so soon. 

Sango: Other then Vega, how do you know her, if she is the devil?

Pan: She saved my life once. With that being said, this child growing within me could have been Part demon.

Sango: You were almost raped by a Demon?

Pan: A Hanyou. Part Demon, Part god. I was a prize for the tournament he was hosting. Luckily, Kikyo saved me from being raped, and Vega freed me. But we were boyfriend and girlfriend before that.

Sango: Oh.

Kagome: Yeah, thanks for nothing

Pan: Sorry Kagome.

Sango: I'm taking it, that it was the same one who raped you

Kagome: Yeah. But, at least nobody got pregnant off of him. That was Lucky. 

Pan: Why did you ask for Shippo to make sure the boys don't do anything?

Sango: DO You want to know how many times that those two have peeked in on us?

Pan: I see. If it was JUST Vega, then I wouldn't mind. I feel safe around him. Plus, I kinda like it, when he watches me.

Sango: Strange.

Pan: It's because I really love him, and I'm not afraid to let him know. 

Sango: O……Kay 

Kagome: Even still, I'm not 100 sure if Inuyasha will. 

Pan: Don't worry. The only thing that you have to worry about, is if Vega decided to teach that Hentai, how to fly.

Sango: Point taken. Another Sayian trait?

Pan: Common trait amongst all species. It just has to be mastered. It's a technique.

Sango: Cool.

Pan then slipped in. She really enjoyed the hot water from the spring. Being pregnant did cause her to have some additional aches and pains, but they were very minor at the moment.

Sango: I think It's time we head out.

Kagome: Yeah. You joining us Pan?

Pan: I'll stay for a few minutes.

Sango and Kagome got out, dried off, and got dressed. Soo, Pan was all alone. At the moment, she used the bond created between Vega and herself, to summon Vega.

Pan (Bond Talk): Vega, can you hear me?

Vega (Bond Talk): Loud and clear.

Pan (Bond Talk): Come to the hotspring. Join me.

Vega (Bond Talk): I'm on it.

Vega then soon came to the hot spring, clad in only a pair of swimming trunks. He slipped in.

Pan: I'm glad you came

Vega: Pan, don't say that. You know that I can't disappoint you at all.

Pan: True enough.

Vega: You and our child are my #1 responsibility. Just remember that.

Pan: Oh I think I can easily remember that.

The two then leaned over to kiss each other. It was meant to be a brief kiss, but it turned into a full fledged make out session. Vega then moved in front, before the two separated.

Pan: I want you sooooo badly

Vega: Same here.

As the two began to kiss once again, Pan crossed her legs behind Vega, as he reached behind Pan. He untied the back of Pan's Bikini Top, and tossed it away. When Vega's hand pressed on Pan's breasts, she moaned, in the kiss. She soon removed Vega's swimming trunks.

After she did that, she knew Vega was very hard at that moment. But she had no time to think, for the next thing she knew, her bikini bottom was removed as well. It was then, the two lovers stopped their kiss.

Vega then placed himself at Pan's entrance, and slid himself in. The sudden movement of that caused Pan to snap her head back a bit, but it was in pleasure. Vega began to pump in and out of her. It was a slow, steady pace, of which, the both of them could enjoy

Pan: Oh...Vega!

As vega was pumping in and out, he let his fingers explore Pan's body. Doing that, caused them to brush over some of her pressure points, which added to the excitement for her. Her breathing had become a lot more intense. As their bodies rocked against each other, Pan's breasts were bouncing up in a somewhat fast rate. This was causing Vega to lose his control. He moved faster within her.

Pan: Oh...Vega...I'm...I'm...Cu...cum...Cumming!

Her velvet voiced moved Vega. Hers soft, silky skin, made him feel good. Her screams of desire, lust, and pleasure, drove Vega over the edge.

Pan climaxed. Vega immediately felt that, and her inner walls tightened around his member. Her love juices, covered up his member entirely. With that, he to, climaxed inside of her, once again, sending his hybrid seed into her. Not like it would have done any good though.

Meanwhile...

Kagome: I'm beginning to get worried about Pan.

Sango: Let's go check in on her.

The two friends sneaked through the forest, heading to the hotspring. When there were near, they heard Pan's moaning. Sango Blushed at that.

Sango: Uhhh...Kagome...?

Kagome: I hear it to. Should we leave those two alone?

Sango: Yeah. We should.

A few minutes later...both Pan and Vega had exited from the hot spring, dried off, and got dressed. Vega wals holding his tank top shirt, and Pan was surprised on why he did that.

Vega: This shirt smells, trust me. Besides, I'm still kinda hot from the spring.

The two lovers walked back, hand in hand.


	29. A new Device For Vega

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies Involved with this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 28: A new device for Vega

* * *

Vega: Pan. Bulma asked me to come back after a couple of days, to retrieve a device she was working on.

Pan: What is it? 

Vega: Honestly, I have no Idea. I'm only going back for that. Nothing else. I'm not even going to tell everyone about your condition. That''s OUR job.

Pan: I guessing, you want me to stay.

Vega: No offence, but yes. I'll be very quick. I should be back by the end of the day.

Pan: Oh all right. But Promise me that.

Vega: I think I might be able to get rid of my Heat right now.

Pan: Yeah. The sooner, the better

Vega: I agree. Gods. Even knowing that you are Pregnant Pan, you still make me want you soooooo badly.

Pan: It's Heat, isn't it?

Vega: I doubt it. Well, Better be off then.

Pan: See you later, hun.

Vega: You to.

Vega uncapped the Star cruiser, and went into the future.

A few hours later……………………………….. 

Pan: What is taking Vega SO LONG!

Inuyasha: Welcome to my world.

Cain: Don't Say that daddy.

Inuyasha: You're right. But at least I know how Pan feels.

Pan: Vega better get…….. I smell wolves.

Inuyasha: Wolves…………………… Koga. 

Inuyasha looked outside, and saw a tornado outside.

Pan: Who's Koga?

Inuyasha: A wolf that needs to die.

Inuyasah ran up to Koga. But before that, He gave Cain to Pan. She understood. She was to look after him. Soon, Sango and Miroku joined up. Soon, they were outside the village, and saw Koga out there.

Koga: glad you saw me Inuyasha. I think this should be the final battle. 

Inuyasha: What do you want, you Mangy wolf?

Koga: What I''ve always wanted, Mutt face!

Inuyasha: to bad. She made her choice a long time ago. Or should I have to tell you that she and I already have a pup.

Koga: Oh I knew that already. But I could care less. Once I destroy you, She will be MY MATE! 

Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga, and pointed it at Koga, as it transformed into it's diamond form.

Inuyasha: Not likely. This time, I will take the jewel shards out of your legs.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was struck down with one kick. But He didn't see it coming. 

Inuyasha: H…….How? 

Koga: Me to know, you to never find out.

Sango: Hiratkso (A/N: Is that how you spell the name of her boomerang?) 

But Koga simply kicked it, and it broke into two pieces. 

Sango: WHAT!

Miroku: WIND TUNNEL!

Koga got out of the way of the vortex. Miroku seal his hand up, but then was air bicycle kicked by Koga, before he tossed Miroku into a tree. Koga then focused on Inuyasha. 

But as he was distracted by beating Inuyasha up, a massive wave almost hit him, and it Hit Inuyasha. Koga looked up, and saw a very sorry Pan, with her hands infront of her. Cain was on Pan''s shoulder.

Cain: DADDY!

Pan: Sorry Cain. But that wolf is strong.

Cain: 4 shards. 4 SHARDS! 

Pan: 4 Shards?

Cain: Legs.

Pan landed. 

Koga: Who are you? Wait. Aren't you one of those two demons that are said to have come from the future.

Pan: I am not a demon. Though I'll bet because of the scent, you probably would think I am.

Koga: Well, I can understand. The women from the future all tend to be very good looking.

Pan: Sorry bub, but I'm already taken.

Koga: WHAT!

Pan: And From what I hear, you are trying to mate with someone already mated. Well that person just so happens to be a friend of mine. And I have no such love for Demons. So as Far as I am concerned, you will die. 

Pan put Cain down. Koga smiled. He looked At Cain, with death on his mind.

Pan: You leave Cain out of this. It is between me any you now, Wolf Bitch!

Koga: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Pan (thoughts): Vega would be very upset if he found me fighting. But I have no choice. I'm the only one left.

Pan then powered up to SS2, and smiled.

Pan: Just try to defeat me.

Pan got into a blocking position, and Koga ran up to her. But he was cast back.

Koga: What? A barrier?

Pan: Correct. You see, I know how to harness my spiritual energy, to create a strong barrier around me. This isn''t like normal barriers. You also got burned.

Koga: ThatI did. But I will break it down.

Koga then tried to break it down, but constantly hitting it. Suddenly, A loud noise was hear up in the air. Then a lot of bullets hit Koga.

Koga: WHAT!

He looked up, to see the star cruiser, and Vega, in his DSS form, holding his sword out, and beside The star Cruiser. He capsized his time machine, and landed.

Vega: Pan, get out of here.

Pan: Right. 

Pan ran back into the village, and powered down.

Koga: I smell that you are a demon, beyond demon.

Vega: I come directly from the Devil, of the Future. So you are the wolf Demon Koga.

Koga: Yeah So, What's it to ya?

Vega: Your death.

Koga: OH YEAH!

Koga ran very fast to Vega. He didn't see it, and was knocked back.

Koga: Hehe. You suck

As Koga tried to attack again, he was frozen stiff. He looked over to see who was freezing him. It was Cain.

Cain: YOU MUST DIE!

Vega: Let's see. …….. ………… ………….You have no element. To bad. But It shows here, that you have four sources of power in your legs. Well I'm just going to have to take them out.

Vega ran up to Koga, and sliced his legs. Four pink jewel shards fell out.

Koga: NO! My Shikon Jewel Shards. 

Vega: Hmmm. Time to Die. Final FLASH!

Vega charged up a powerful beam, and it hit Koga, but he was tried to block it. Inuyasha got up, and began to charge an attack of his own. 

Inuyasha: GOLDEN GUN!

Inuyasha launched his most powerful attack. It collided with Koga.

Koga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The two massive powers fused into one, then exploded. When it was all said and done, Koga was killed. There was nothing left of him. Vega powered down from his DSS, and took the four shikon Shards. He also took the others back to the village.

Later, at a campfire……. 

Vega: So these are shards of the Shikon No Tamma Jewel. 

Inuyasha: How did you know about that.

Vega:…….. ………………………………. ……………………………………. You're an idiot, you know that?

Inuyasha: WHAT! Oh. Now I remember.

Vega: Yes. My mother's former duty, when she was living, was to protect the Shikon No Tamma. Sango, Miroku. Are you two alright?

Miroku: Been better.

Sango: Been worse.

Vega: I know the feeling. We should be thankful for Cain.

Inuyasha and Vega looked over to the sleeping one year old Pup. Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha: I agree.

Pan: Say Vega, is that scouter the Device Bulma wanted to give you?

Vega: Yes. This is no ordinary scouter. This one can identify what element someone is. Also, it can record power sources. That's why I am going to scan this shard, so that way, This scouter can easily pick it up. 

Inuyasha: Cool.

Vega did scan the shard, and the power signature was stored into the scouter.

Vega: Here. I have no use for it.

Inuyasha: Thanks.

Vega: That's the other reason why I need to help with collecting the jewel shards. Their power scares even me, and I''m not easily scared by anything. Those shards, pose a bigger threat to me then Sabu did. That Is why I must be extra careful around them.

Pan: This is bad. 

Inuyasha: Indeed. I planned to become a full fledged demon with this, but Kikyo having her own soul is more important. Besides, If we don't do that, you won't exist.

Vega: Tis true. Tis true.


	30. Ice Zone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 29: Ice Zone

* * *

Kagome: I sense A jewel shard, but It's to far off to locate

Inuyasha: Damn.

Vega: Not so. I Summon...BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!

Pan: Why would you do that.

Vega: Watch. My Dragon...Allow Kagome to go onto your head, to see the upper area.

BESD: You got it boss

Vega: ... ... ...?

The Dragon brought it's head down. Both Inuyasha and Kagome got onto the head. The dragon brought his head back up. Kagome closed her eyes, and tried to find the shard. When her eyes snapped open, she pointed towards an ancient lake.

Kagome: That way. I'm positive.

Vega: You sure, let me see.

Vega activated his scouter, and put it on long range.

Vega: No doubt about it. BESD, follow me and carry them that way.

BESD: No problem. Hang on!

Vega and Pan rose up into the air. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed, on the back of Kirara. It didn't take long for Vega to notice Pan wasn't doing to well. It was then he took out the Star Cruiser, and got in.

Vega: Pan, I don't think you're doing to well. I'll take you over there. Once we get that shard, then we should let everybody know about your condition.

Pan: no need. I'm fine

Vega: Not from what I see. You need more rest then anything.

Pan: That means i can't be with you.

Vega: I'm only helping out, because it's something I still have to pay. You still remember the type of guy I was when I was a child. I still feel like I have to repay for what I've done. It's my duty

Pan: I understand. Alright.

Vega helped Pan into the cruiser, and caught up with everybody else. They landed.

Vega: Stay here, sweetie.

Pan: Okay, just this once.

Pan did stay in the star cruiser. Vega joined the rest of them.

Kagome: It's down there for sure.

Vega: Allow me……. DARK LIGHTNING!

Vega shocked the water, and out came a massive sea snake. A levithian.

Inuyasha: What is that?

Vega: That my friend, is a Levithian. Legendary ocean snakes, who's powers are said, to be the real cause for disasters such as hurricanes and tsunamis.

Miroku: Unreal.

: Who dares disturb my peace.

Vega: Sorry. We've come for the Shikon Jewel shard that is in your head.

The Levithian''s eyes glowed red.

: I, Liotrex know of nothing of the sort. 

Vega: Don't play games with us. I also know that Levithians are master liars. But I know that the shard is in your head. This device can sense it, Liotrex.

Liotrex smiled, and opened his mouth. He launched a powerful freezing beam. It hit the star cruiser. 

Vega: PAN!

Vega was so mad, that in a instant, he transformed to DSS.

Vega: Let's get him! 

Kirara carried Miroku and Sago up top, while avoiding ice blasts. The BESD was still there, so he began some attacks as well. In fact, he had Liotrex in his claws.

Liotrex: Nice try.

As miroku began to toss out sutras, Liotrex froze Kirara over, ad since Sango and miroku were there as well, they got frozen too.

Kagome: Oh No you don't. You don't get away with that.

Kagome put Cain down, and charged up a purity arrow. But Liotrex froze her over. 

Inuyasha: NOOOOOO!

Suddenly, the ice was gone from there.

Cain: Not today. My barrier is strong. Small I am, but I am strong.

Inuyasha: That's my boy. 

Kagoem shot her arrow, blinding Liotrex. He began to blindly shoot out ice beams. Inuyasha and Vega had to keep dodging them. 

Inuyasha and Vega: Wind Scar

Both warriors wind scars hit Liotrex, while the BESD still held him up.

Vega: BESD, return to your card.

The BESD disappeared, and Liotrex fell down hard.

Inuyasha: Next ice blast she shoots, I'm going to use the backlash wave to finish him off.

Vega: No. Jewel first. I saw it fall. GO……..DEEPSEA WARRIOR!

The Deepsea warrior appeared.

Vega: Kagome, can I borrow a shard?

Kagome tossed a shard as Liotrex began to rise.

Vega: DeepSea warrior. Find a shard similar to this in the water. It shouldn't take to long.

DeepSea Warrior: Got it sir.

The DeepSea warrior did get the shard. 

Vega: Watch me. OMNISLASH!

Vega charged up his Crystal Masamune, and then ran up to Liotrex. He began to do some serious damage, when he kept slashing the legendary ocean snake. When he was done, the Levithian fell down, all bloodied and battered.

Vega then turned around and noticed the ice from the star cruiser was almost melted. It seems that Pan was using her own KI to unfreeze the Time traveling vehicle.

Vega: Now it's time. SOUL VACCUM!

Vega began to suck out the Levithian's soul. It was harder for him this time, for he was used to smaller beings. But Vega did keep up the struggle, and took the soul. The soul flame was huge.

Vega: This soul contains the water/ice element. To good to pass up.

Vega jumped into the soul. It began t greatly swirl. Soon, the entire soul was rapidly spinning, while growing smaller. Vega held up his soul, as he absorbed the last remains of the soul, was absorbed by Vega. Pan, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Cain were very surprised. Vega landed. 

Vega: Alright. Now I can use the Water/Ice element. DeepSea warrior. Return.

The deepsea warrior did return to it's card. Vega walked over to the three frozen, and unfroze the rest of them. 

Miroku: That was some move there. Absorbing the soul. I'm assuming we have the shard.

Vega Yes. Now to deal with the body. HELL BOMBER!

Vega chardged up a very powerful KI attack. But he tossed Liotrex up into the air first. When the blast was as big as the mountain top. Vega tossed up upward, and destroyed Liotrex's body. It was a huge explosion.

Vega: Let's head back.


	31. Everyone now knows

Disclaimer: I don''t own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 30: Everybody now knows

* * *

It was a couple days after everyone defeated the Levithian Demon, Liotrex.Vega was indeed feeing stronger, due to him absorbing the power of Liotrex. Vega could now sense the child growing within Pan. Make that, children. It seems that Pan was carrying two children. 

Vega: Pan, I'm positive. You're going to have twins

Pan: Are you sure? I can't tell.

Vega: It's hard for anybody to sense what is going on within their own bodies. But yes, I'm sure. I feel two very powerful KI's there. It almost scares me.

Pan: For what?

Vega: I'm not scared that they will surpass me. I'm scared that they might kill you. 

Pan: Oh. I'm beginning to show, am I?

Vega: Yeah. We should tell everybody now.

Inuyasha: What? You're leaving? 

Vega: Just for a couple of days. Unlike Kagome, you don't have the power to stop us, nor track us down. Besides, I might bring you guys something.

Inuyasha: Okay. But one time, I'm going to have to meet your family.

Vega: Well, you already know my mom.

Inuyasha: That's true.

Vega popped open the Star Cruiser, and both he and Pan went in. They took off, and transported to the future.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. When they got there, they were directly above Capsule corp. Vega, who still had his Scouter on, phoned in Bulma.

Vega: Bulma? 

Bulma: Yes Vega? Oh, you're back.

Vega: Yeah. Pan's with me. We need you to open the garage.

Bulma: No problem. See you in a minute. Oh, and Alucard's here

Vega: Really? Li'l brother actually decided to come.

Bulma: Yeah. Oh, Time to open it up.

The connection went dead, and the capsule corp garage roof opened up. Vega landed the Star Cruiser. Both of Vega's Brothers, Vegeta and Alucard, were at the garage as well. Alucard, was only a 10 year old, and he was a top notch mercenary. At least, when school wasn't on.

Alucard: Vega!

Alucard Ran up to Vega, and Vega picked him up, and the two devil sayian brothers hugged. It was rare that the two actually saw each other. Vega then helped Pan out. When he did that, Vegeta spoke up. 

Vegeta: Nice going, Little brother. Gohan's going to kill you, IF that were possible.

Vega: I figured you'd say that. 

Bulma: Vegeta! That wasn't very nice.

Vega: No, it's okay. He used his sense of smell to find out what I was going to tell everybody anyway.

Bulma: That is?

Pan: I'm pregnant

Bulma and Alucard: WHAT!

Pan: Don't let us get into detail. Besides, we're also mated.

Bulma: We knew that when Vega visited last time. Though Gohan doesn't. 

Vega: Bulma, I know you have been busy, with a couple of requests I made. Do you have them done?

Bulma: Yes. You're mother helped me make a portal, to connect hell and Earth together, only using DNA samples by either you, or her.

Vega: And the armor?

Bulma: Done. Just like you said. Heavily protective. One arm exposed, and has same qualities as the thread you gave me

Vega: Thank you. Better Go visit Gohan. 

Alucard: Won't he kill you?

Vega: Nope He can't, remember. Besides, if anything, you'd think he'd expect it. But we do have news that would give him a heart attack.

Pan: Oh this is good.

Bulma: What is that?

Pan: Can anybody say…………Twins……..? 

Bulma, Vegeta, and Alucard, sweatdropped, and then fell over. 

Vega: Gotta go.

Vega teleported himself and Pan over to where Gohan was. He was currently out sparring.

Vega: Don't strain yourself, old man.

Gohan: Vega. Hello to you, and I'm not that old.

Pan: Daddy!

Gohan: Pan!

The two hugged each other. It was at least a month since the two saw each other.

Gohan then sensed the two KI's Coming from Pan. He was shocked.

Gohan: What's going on. Why am I sensing………….Oh Shit. VEGA!

Vega: Honestly, I thought it would be worse.

Gohan then approached him, and then smiled. Vega raised an Eyebrow.

Gohan: I kinda figured she would be. But Twins? Wow.

Vega: You knew?

Gohan: Duh. You were in heat, right?

Vega: Yeah. Oh Right.

Gohan: Damn man, that's good. And you mated with her. Even better.

Pan: Thanks daddy.

Gohan: I knew he was the one for you, after the tournament. Just continue to protect her.

Vega: I will, Sir. 

Later, The three of them, and Videl, were having supper. They were discussing everything, with Pan being Pregnant.

Videl: We have to tell The others

Vega: Some of them know. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell mom.

Gohan: You should. Have you been thinking of any names?

Pan: Never thought about it?

Vega: I have. Mostly for the boys though. How are the names, Sephiroth and Cloud?

Pan??

Videl??

Gohan??

Vega: What?

Pan: No, I like them, a bit. As for girls?

Vega: How's Shana and Joy?

Videl: Good names.

Gohan: I'll second that one.

Pan: But what if it's one each.

Vega: Your choice of names suggested.

Pan: Fair enough.

Vega looked at his watch.

Vega: Damn.

Gohan: What?

Vega: It's 8 PM. I promised I'd take Alucard to a movie tonight at 8:30. Just the two of us.

Pan: Oh yeah. Now I remember. Besides, the two of you need catching up to do.

Vega: Yeah.

Vega soon left. Alucard and Vega watched Son of the Mask. The two decided to walk home.

Vega: I wonder how mom and dad are going to take this?

Alucard: They'll love it.

Vega: I'm sure. 

Suddenly, a car stopped infront of them. The windows came down, and a couple of guys started to shoot.

Alucard: Fuck

Vega quickly blocked all the shots. He took a lot of the shots. They all pierced his skin. Alucard was pissed.

Alucard: DIE MOTHAFUCKERS!

Alucard shot a powerful flaming attack at the car, destroying it, and everybody in it. Alucard knew his brother would be alright, but he dialed 911 anyway.

Alucard: Hello. Yeah. My brother was shot down. We're at old street and garth road. Yeah, outside the local ciniplex.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. They drove Vega and Alucard to a local hospital.

At the hospital, they assumed that Vega was mortal, so they did their best to take all the bullets out. All the doctors were surprised when Vega began to regenerate his skin.

Doc #1: Is he immortal?

Doc #2: Probably. But still, his little brother did the right thing.

Nurse: Yeah. 

Vega was soon in a recovery room. All is holes were regenerated, but he wasn't awake. Alucard was there.

Alucard: Big Brother, I know that you are immortal. Even still, you're regeneration tires you out. Rest up. Besides, you can leave at any time.


	32. Truth about Sabu

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 31: Truth about Sabu

* * *

Vega woke up. We was feeling sore. He couldn't remember for a minute, but the he did.

Vega: Heh. Brotherly love. Even though Alucard is also immortal. I should br able to get out.

In a few minutes, Vega did get out of the hospital. He teleported over to Capsule Corp. He was surprised that Pan was there. 

Pan: You okay Hun?

Vega: Never been better. Just a little tired.

Pan went up to hug Vega. Vega enjoyed this embrace. But they were interrupted by Bulma.

Bulma: Vega, it's now or never.

Vega: Right. Will Pan be able to come along?

Bulma: I wouldn't risk it. Sayian babies grow A LOT faster then human. Since you both have sayian in you, it will take close to 6 months. That is why Pan's showing a bit more then anybody expected.

Pan: So we have only about 5 months left?

Bulma: Correct. Until the second trimester begins, she can still go into the past. But after that, I''d like to keep her on close watch.

Pan: Yes, I agree. Let's just hope we finish up in time.

Vega: I doubt it. I have more to find out. But I promise, I will do my best to keep you company here.

Pan: Thank you.

Vega: Well, I'm going to the underword. See you soon.

Vega stepped onto the device. It started up. It recognized Vega, and it directly teleported Vega to hell. When he was there, he smiled. He then teleported to his mother. Both she and Vega's father, King Vegeta, were waiting for him.

Kikyo: Honey, are you okay?

Vega: I'm fine mom. Really.

Kikyo embraced Vega, like a mother would.

KV: My god Vega. You've grow a lot. It still feels like yesterday when you were banished from hell, only to be welcomed back after you cleaned up your act.

Vega: I try to forget those days.

Kikyo: How's the past mission?

Vega: Great. Say mom, is that really the Shikon No Tamma?

Kikyo: Indeed it is. After the wish to allow myself to have a separate soul, the jewel still had it's powers. Only now, I could easily tap into them. It helped me claim my current status.

Vega: nice. 

Kikyo: One day, the jewel will be yours. Then, you will be granted powers beyond your imagination.

Vega noticed Kikyo was looking down. He was concerned.

Vega: Mom What's Wrong? 

KV: It's just something to do with your past. BTW, congratulations for claiming a mate, and soon to be father of twins. 

Vega: How did you know?

KV: We've always been keeping a close eye on you.

Vega: So there is no secrets. Mom, what's bothering you.

Kikyo: Let's just say I knew Feran before you were born. Not like I wanted to though.

Vega: Oh Fuck. He raped you, didn't he.

Kikyo nodded, a few tears coming from her eyes.

Kikyo: He desired the power of the shikon Jewel. And he knew that only ones within my own bloodline could use it's powers.

Vega: what is that supposed to………….Oh FUCK! He impregnated you

Kikyo: It gets worse. It's…………………………Sabu 

Vega: WHAT! I thought I got rid of him. He raped you to?

Kikyo sweatdropped, and fell, before getting herself up.

Kikyo: A lot worse. Sabu is your older Half Brother……..At least was.

Vega: Oh…….. ……. I feel no regret killing him. In fact, I'd gladly do it over again, if I had to.

Kikyo: I know. But Feran is now going to go after you now. He is now a mere soul, but once he possesses a body, it is impossible for him to get rid of, unless if you die.

Vega: If I don't watch it, I'm screwed……..right?

KV: Yes my son. But I have a great amount of faith within you. I for one, believe that you have become a great man. You are going to be a father in 5 months, you have a little brother who looks up to you, and you are helping an old friend of your moms. All I ask is, to continue to do great, at whatever you do. It's what is best for you. I'm not going to say that you are just a man. You are literally, a God.

Vega: Thanks dad. I really appreciate that. Especially coming from you.


	33. Back to the past, Return of Thunder bros

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 31: Back to the past/ Return of the Thunder brothers

* * *

It didn''t take to long for Vega to return to the past. Pan decided that it would be best to stay behind this time. That''s when Alucard offered to come with.

Vega: Everything packed?

Alucard: Let''s see…….. 42 inch eagle, 100 Frag Grenades, M-16 Automatic rifle, Rouger shotgun, Minigun, ammo, a 10 day supply of sayian food, portable cooking utensils, sleeping bag, armor, cloths……..Yep, I''m done.

Vega:………………………………Sometimes I wonder why YOU weren''t kicked out of hell, you know that. 

Alucard: I know. But I chose to be a mercenary.

Vega: DO you really need all that?

Alucard: I need my weapons. I''m not just there for the jewel. I''m there, for some different work. 

Vega: Okay then.

Alucard briefly brushed his hand through his long, spikey hair, then put on a black bandanna. He hopped in. He had all his capsules ready, and so did Vega.

Pan: Behave there, you two.

Alucard: Yes Mam!

Vega elbowed alucard.

Alucard: I''ll drive

Vega: Hey, you don''t know how.

Alucard: I do. Just wanted to annoy you. But next time, I will.

Vega (thoughts): Why do I have to put up with this. Is this what I get for my punishment for all those years ago? 

Vega then transported Alucard and himself to the past. They were near the bone eaters well. They disembarked, and capsulized the Star Cruiser.

Vega: Since You want to go off on your own, I''ll come and get you when we need to go back. Got it?

Alucard: Yes Sir.

Vega rolled his eyes, as Alucard took off. As Alucard vanished from the distance, Inuyasha appeared.

Inuyasha: Who was that?

Vega: My obnoxious Mercenary little Brother, Alucard

Inuyasha: I see. I''m just waiting here for Kagome and Cain. Over in the future again.

Vega: Yeah. Man, I''m still tired.

Inuyasha: Pan Keep you up all night?

Vega: I wish. No, I was gunned down.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Vega: Kagome Explained what it meant already?

Inuyasha: Yeah. 

Vega: Tell me if you see Kikyo around. I''d like to talk to her, alone

Inuyasha: No chance.

Vega: I have to tell her what is going to happen, in full detail. I want to make sure that she does become The devil. If not, then I won''t exist.

Inuyasha: I want to hear the full story myself.

Vega: ENOUGH!

In his fit of rage, Vega froze Inuyasha over. Vega looked down. He then walked over to the village. 

He looked around. It was a busy day there.

Vega: Must be a festival going on there.

Kaede: Indeed there is child. 

Vega smiled when he heard Kaede''s voice. He did explain everything to her, and it was all good to her.

Vega: Kaede, good to hear from you again. What''s this big festival going on? 

Kaede: It''s the festival of Kikyo. It was on this day over 50 years ago in this time, that she originally passed away. Since her revival as a clay figure, she has attended this festival. She should be here tonight. I doubt Kagome will be there, because there is still a rivalry going on between the two.

Vega: I know. Inuyasha won''t be attending either. I froze him. The conversation between the two of us must be private.

Kaede: I see child. I sensed another, other then Pan, come with you.

Vega: My little brother, Alucard. Don''t bother talking to him if he shows up. He''s very rude, obnoxious, and above all, he''s a mercenary

Kaede: I see.

Later, the festival was going on. Vega simply walked around. He wasn''t jealous of the praise that Kikyo got from the villagers, for he knew she deserved it. Eventually, Vega caught the attention of Kikyo. Kikyo followed Vega, to just outside the village. When they got out there, Vega was surprised

Vega: Huh? How did Inuyasha get away?

Kikyo: What do you mean?

Vega: I froze him. Must have the ice melted. It was a pretty hot day. 

Vega then sensed the area, and knew that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching.

Kikyo: You never did explain everything Vega. But There is a strange feeling that tells me, that what you have told me is correct.

Vega: Indeed it is. But from my real mom, I find out the real reason why you become the devil. The reason is, to acquire more power, to defeat Naraku. 

Kikyo: I can believe that. But first, we need to acquire the rest of the jewel, and the jewel part that Naraku has himself. 

Vega: Not to worry. But I''m also afraid that me being here might jeapordize my existence. But it''s my little brother that I''m worried about.

Kikyo: I have another son?

Vega: Yes. He became a mercenary by choice. He still is quite childish. He is a true sayian at heart, but at the same time, he''s also the nicest person. He never did anything wrong in hell. I did. AND you have to promise me that IT does happen.

Kikyo: I will. Vega, you are my son, and I accept it. I also know about the sayian race. Inuaysha told me that. But who is the father?

Vega: The Sayian king himself, King Vegeta. It doesn''t start out as love just at the beginning, but evolves over time. I also heard of something, which I''m afraid you can''t stop. Not like I want you to stop. You have a third son. Well, Alucard is your third son. Your first son, is part Egyptian god. The reincarnation of Set, Feran, will rape you 100 years before I''m born. I hope that he still does, for I need it for Pan and I to truly be together, forever. And I just want to see him die again and again.

Kikyo: Don''t let your mind be driven by vengeance. It will corrupt you.

Vega: Kikyo, I knew that. During the first 7 years of my life, I am a complete psycho. I tortured those in hell just for breathing. I did it, because you and dad frustrated me. Eventually you would kick me out of hell. Thus making me immortal. I want that. So please, ignore, and frustrate my younger self. Otherwise, I won''t obtain the powers that I get. Don''t get me wrong. I learn there are better things to do then torture and kill, and thus being welcomed back to hell.

Kikyo: I………….Don't know what to say. Tell you what. A son of mine must prove to me his power. I want you to fight two people that Inuyasha killed. If your powers rival his, it shouldn't be a problem.

Vega withdrew his crystal masamune, and smiled.

Vega: Bring them on.

Kikyo: They are real, and their souls still remain. Meet, THE THUNDER BROTHERS!

Hiten and Moten appeared behind Vega.

Inuyasha: A true test of strength. If he can take those two out very easily as he can claim, then He'll be able to take down Naraku no problem.

Hiten: Show us what you got, little man.

Vega: I'll make you eat those words. The difference between me and every single being to ever exist, is that I, AM IMMORTAL!

Vega quickly powered up to his DSS form. Kikyo smiled. Vega did the just bring it jesture.

The Thunder brothers brought it. They hit Vega with all their most powerful Attacks. But they didn't faze him. He hid behind his massive wings.

Vega: Nice try. Now It's my turn. KAMEHAMEHA!

The massive blast had caught the thunder brothers off guard. Sensing that Hiten was the more powerful, Vega went after him. He struck him with his tail. Then he looked over at Moten.

Moten: How Dare you Defy us.

Vega: Shut your mouth Tubby.

Moten: HEY! Don't talk to me like that.

Vega: You're pathetic, you wussy. And now, YOU'RE MINE!

Vega teleported infront of Moten, and swiftly slit Moten's throat.

Vega: Together as one, you can be strong. But separate, you're nothing to me. Now to take your two elemental souls.

Kikyo: What?

Vega: I can suck the souls out of dead bodies, and sometimes, absorb them, to make me more powerful. Now to do this for the Thunder brothers. SOUL VACCUM!

Vega sucked both souls out. It took a while.

Vega: C'mon. COME!

Eventually, the souls did comply. The souls merged, and Vega smiled.

Vega: I knew it. Combined, their soul creates a powerful thunder elemental soul. Mine for the taking.

Vega jumped in. The soul swirled around him. It was enormous. Eventually, the soul was completely sucked in. Vega could feel the electricity within him.

Vega: If that doesn't prove that I'm your son, then nothing ever will.

Kikyo: I believe you.

Meanwhile...

Alucard: I'll accept your request. I shall kill the one you call Inuyasha.

: Excellent. You will be paid greatly for his corpse being brought to me.

Alucard: You can count on it...Naraku


	34. Sorceress Mordecai

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 33: Chaos Sorcereress: Mordecai

* * *

Naraku: I have summoned you here, for a good reason. I may have dispatched this new mercenary called Alucard. But apparently, there is a new threat that has joined up with the Half Demon Inuyasha. I want you to find out who this threat is, and destroy it.

: I understand good sir. I have felt his presence here as well. Very powerful. I am unable to kill him just yet. I'm going to need the power of the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku: Hmmmmm. An interesting thing. I just so happen to have most of the Shikon Jewel in my possession. But I'm not going to give it up that easily. So If you are to have it, you will be closely watched.

: Normally I wouldn't work under such circumstances. But I know the true value of the shikon Jewel. So I'm okay with being watched. Besides, You might like what I can do.

Naraku: Very well, Soreceress Mordecai. You can have the jewel.

Meanwhile...

Vega: Sorry about freezing you like that. I didn't want you to be involved in anything.

Inuyasha: I know the feeling.

Vega: Say Inuyasha. There is this world tournament coming up in my time soon. Although weapons aren't permitted, I think you'd do well there.

Inuyasha: You think so?

Vega: Yeah. And you don't have to hide anything.

Inuyasha: I'll join. I need to take some steam off anyway.

Vega: Don't expect it to be easy. My family is going to participate. If they are like the way I am, then everybody is in for a rough time. I'll be there as well. Also, you won't get that armor I promised, because armor isn't allowed either.

Inuyasha: Oh well.

Vega suddenly sensed something fast was about to hit Inuyasha. He quickly took the blow, and collapsed onto one knee.

Inuyasha: Vega, you okay?

Vega: Yeah. Blood. It pierced the skin. A Bullet! No one in this era uses them. But was it...?

Suddenly, Vega and Inuyasha heard some rustling in a nearby bush. Vega blew it away with his eye lasers. He was shocked.

Vega: ALUCARD! WTF!

Alucard: Sorry Vega. I didn't know.

Inuyasha: Didn't know what, kid?

Alucard: That my older brother was friends with my bounty

Vega: Bounty! Inuyasha is not a bounty.

Alucard: According to this lord called Naraku he is.

Inuyasha: NARAKU! WHY YOU LITTLE...!

Inuyasha ran up to Alucard. Alucard was wise, and jumped into the air. When he was just in the air, his demon wings spread out. He took out his M-16, and began to shoot.

Inuyasha: Damn.

Alucard was soon out of ammo for his M-16, and landed. But he had turned SS3 just before he landed.

Alucard: Interesting. I shall not kill you. I'll break off my mission.

Vega: You're dead, you know that.

Alucard: Oh Fuck!

Inuyasha then raised an eyebrow at that

Later, when Vega's wound had healed, everybody had camped out. Alucard stayed with Vega, so naturally, Vega had to introduce him to the rest. To the side, where hidden

Mordecai: So, my target is Vega. He has a lot of Darkness within him. Let's see how I manage to kill him.

Mordecai darkened the Shikon Jewel. The jewel shards that the Inu gang had, turned dark.

Inuyasha: Not again.

Kagome: but I didn't get bitten.

The jewel shards lunged themselves into Vega. They hit his heart. With that, Vega was in agoizing pain, and he dropped his sword. He got up, clutching his heart.

Mordecai: Looks like it worked.

Mordecai emerged from the side, and with her, was a Naraku clone.

Naraku Clone: Alucard. Why did you betray me?

Alucard: Why would I hunt something that is a friend of my brother. Do you have any idea how much of a beating I've already sustained?

The Naraku cloned looked at Alucard, and noticed that he was injured. Broken nose. Busted Cheekbone, and both eyes severely bruised. Not to mention that all of his ribs were broken. Vega collapsed.

Alucard: I'm outta here. I need mom for this one.

Alucard took out the Star cruiser, and quickly teleported to the future.

Mordecai: Damn. I can't kill him.

Vega: No...Duh. I'm...Immortal.

Mordecai: Interesting. Well then, maybe you could be of some use.

Kagome tried to get near Vega, but was tossed back.

Mordecai: My spell is strong, so any of you try to go near me, or Vega, then you'll simply be reflected.

Vega: No. Not this power. Not this again.

Mordecai: So you've already experienced pain like this.

Vega slowly transformed into DSS. He shook his head.

Vega: NO. There was a time when I was a murderer. If you continue this, I shall become even more powerful, and back to being a murderer again.

Mordecai: All the more reason to INTENSIFY THE SPELL!

Mordecai did intensify the spell. It became so intense, that Vega nearly collapsed. There was a clear physical transformation happening to Vega. His silver streaks he got when he turned DSS, were now turning red. His blood red eyes, turned into dark blood red eyes. His featheres on his wings turned pitch black. His muscle capacity increased. Wehn it was all, done, he looked at himself.

Vega: Where am I? This doesn't look like some place I've destroyed.

Miroku: Destroyed?

Sango: What's going on?

Vega turned to them, and shot them down.

Vega: That's for talking AND Breathing.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Cain were scared. Mordecai smiled.

Mordecai: I brought out the evil that had been embedded inside of you. NOW DESTROY THAT BABOON!

Vega: With pleasure

Vega simply teleported upfront, then slashed the naraku clone's head clean off.

Mordecai: Excellent work Vega. You have done well.

Vega: Go to hell

Vega's tail struck Mordecai in the back, and went through her. Killing her. Vega then left.

Inuyasha: At least now we have the whole jewel. But let's not use it yet.

Kagome: Right. I'm just glad he didn't kill us.

Inuyasha: We stood still. I don't think that this new power of Vega can be stopped.


	35. Evil has an old Face

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 34: Evil has reclaimed an old face

* * *

Vega was flying around. He was mostly looking at his claws. He smirked to himself.

Vega: It has been ten years. I can tell, from the way my body has evolved. I know I became good, but why is it that all of a sudden, I forgot every single memory after I became good. Either way, it doesn't matter. I have reclaimed myself, to be who I truly am. Maybe I was hiding my identity. I hid my identity, under a good warrior. But Much like superman, I was born something else. I, Vega Tidus, am a killer, and not a good hearted warrior. No, it can't be that. The evil still lurks. Now, it has been reawakened. And I like it. Fuck the memories. Fuck everything. I want to be a killer. I want to reshape the entire universe to however I feel fit. But most importantly, WHERE THE FUCK AM I!

Vega stopped when he came across a village. It was a small one, but he smiled.

Vega: if this is the past, there is a very small chance that the dragonballs will ever exist here. So I'll let these puny humans try to escape, but they will have upmost agony trying to do so. EMBER!

Vega shot a small fire line down to a few of the houses. The fires spread. Soon, it didn't take long for all the houses to be burned down. Most of the villagers managed to escape, but a few died. Vega smiled the entire time. He landed, and powered down. He simply was in his normal form. His eyes still had that dark red color. But now, his hair, short as it was, now had some red highlights in it. Vega approached a giant lake. He looked into in, before splashing his face full of water.

Vega: Damn. Who was that sexy bitch? Oh yeah, now I remember. It was me. HAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile...in the future...

Kikyo: WHAT! You can't be serious.

Alucard: I'm afraid so mom. It all happened right after he dropped the Crystal Masamune. Pan has been worried sick. So bad, when the ordeal started, she said that she needed Dende to literally calm her down, and...

Kikyo: And what?

Alucard: sigh Save her babies.

Kikyo: That serious.

KV: Son, despite your condition, you must go back to the past. You realize why we gave Vega the Crystal Masamune, even in it's deformed form?

Alucard: No, why?

KV: To keep his dark side locked away. But now that it's been unlocked, it will be hard for it to be kept down. Only those with devil's blood can wield it. So both you and your mother can wield it.

Kikyo: Hun, that's not such a bad idea.

KV: What?

Kikyo: Alucard, my son, we are going to the past. Right now.

Alucard: I understand. Get it.

Being that they were on Earth, Alucard opened the Star cruiser. KV headed back down the portal to hell. But not giving his wife, Kikyo, a kiss goodbye. Soon, Alucard and Kikyo were in the past.

With Inuyasha, Kagome, and Cain, they had Followed Vega quietly. When the got to the giant lake, Inuyasha was going to strike, but noticed the star cruiser. Unfortunately, Vega did notice it to.

Vega: What? I thought that this was the past. Oh well. I'll kill whoever comes out.

Vega hurried over to that same spot, with Inuyasha, Kagome and Cain following close behind. When The four got there (Vega didn't notice the other three) Vega was slightly shocked.

Vega: Mother. What the hell? First you banish me out of hell. What now, you're going to let me back in?

Kikyo: I did a long time ago. I'm here to correct a mistake a sorceress unleashed.

Vega: Yeah. Well Fuck you. Take this. HELL BOMBER!

Vega launched a very powerful fireball. But it exploded before it could hit Kikyo.

Vega: You again. Listen kid, you're dead.

Alucard: I'm not here to cause any ruckus. I have here, a very powerful Blade. The most powerful in the universe. So powerful, it had to made out of pure crystal. I want you to have it.

Kikyo: Alucard?

Alucard: Don't listen to her. Take it.

Vega: I'm not interested in some blade. But I am interested in some BLOOD!

Vega phased out, and sliced Alucards' throat. Alucard dropped the Crystal Masamune. Vega looked over to Kikyo, and smiled.

Vega: You're next.

Vega powered up to DSS, and phased infront of Kikyo. He was met with an explosion. He was pissed.

Vega: How dare you do a sneak attack on a god. For that, I will personally suck your soul out mother, and claim the throne of hell to myself.

Vega punched Kikyo hard. He then sliced her up. He face now was now full of blood. Vega then started to blast her around. Breaking one of her arms, and tossing her up against a tree, was the next thing he did. Lastly, he had his hand, wrapped around her neck.

Vega: This is the end.

Kikyo: Not for me it isn't. But for your evil, yes indeed.

She pointed to behind Vega. Vega turned around, only to be struck in the stomach by his sword.

Alucard: MOM!

Alucard Ran over to Kikyo. He held her up, while he created a sling for her. His sliced throat had already healed.

Kikyo: Nice shot

Alucard: It wasn't me.

Kagome: Guys

Kikyo: Yes?

Inuyasha: I believe it was Cain. He it telekinetic. He used that, to shove the sword through Vega. Is he dead?

Kikyo: Thankfully no. Ow

Inuyasha ran over. Kagome followed

Inuyasha: You okay?

Kikyo: I am. The evil has vanished for now. My arm will be better in a few minutes. But these cuts and bruises, will take a few days to heal.

Alucard then lifted the Crystal Masamune out of Vega. He sighed. He almost tumbled over.

Alucard: I don't know how Vega can wield this thing. Mom. It's best if we go back into the future. Once Vega find out what he's done, he's going to be depressed for a few days, and I believe that Pan might be the only one to get him out of it quicker

Kikyo: Yes, I agree. Sango and Miroku should be up soon.

Inuyasha: Yes, I can tell. Kikyo. It's good to see you again.

Kikyo: Same here. BTW, in a few short days, kill my past self, then use the Shikon wish. Give the jewel to her. She;ll know what to do. But before that, Kagome, you must do one thing

Kagome: Yes?

Kikyo took out her Shikon No Tamma. Around it, was a golden seal.

Kikyo: This golden seal prevents anyone except those within our bloodline to use the Shikon No Tamma

Kagome: I understand. I'll do it no problem


	36. Birth of Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

A/N: The two names I've picked out for the twins, are names from FF7. Just clearing it up now.

Final Hazard Chapter 35: Birth of the twins

* * *

The last two months of Pan's pregnancy went by quickly. Vega was really being stressed out by Pan, but he understood the reasons. It was his fault in the first place

Pan: Oh no.

Vega: What now hun?

Pan: My water. It just broke.

Vega: Oh no. We have to get you to Bulma.

Pan: Yes. She'll be the only one who'll deliver the babies.

Vega: Yes.

Vega then held onto Pan, while he teleported them to Bulma. She was in the lab. She was surprised.

Bulma: What are you two doing here?

Vega: Pan's water just broke. We need your help.

Bulma: Okay. The medical wing is not to far from here. Meet me there. Vega, don't leave her side at all.

Vega soon Had Pan lying down in one of the labor rooms in the medical wing. But also by that time, Pan had seriously broke Vega's right hand. But he allowed it to be healed, for he knew that she needed something to break later, when the real pain began.

Bulma was soon there. She was giving out instructions.

Bulma: Pan. Push. It's the only way. We're here for you. Your mom and dad are on their way here.

Pan: Th...Thank...you. THIS PAIN FUCKEN HURTS WORSE THEN HELL!

Bulma: Keep pushing. Keep pushing.

Vega: Don't break my hand. Don't break my hand.

Pan and Bulma: ... ... ...?

Vega: What?

Pan: Oh god. This is horrible.

Stuff like this continued for the next half hour. Finally, Pan was able to push a very powerful push, that nearly drained her. But it allowed the first of two, to be born. He was already a super Sayian. At that moment, Gohan ran in.

Gohan: How are you dear?

Pan: I'm fine.

Vega: Gohan, we just had our first son. Please, hold him. Pan, you'll need your strength. I'll help you with that. Take as much power as you need.

Pan: Thank you.

Pan began to draw upon all of Vega's power. It was really tiring for him, but he managed to hold on, and kept powering up for Pan to draw more energy from. He eventually reached SS4 while doing that. About an hour later, the second son was born. He to, was a super sayian. Pan was clearly exhausted beyond any form of recognition. But she was happy.

Vega: My god. I've never witnessed something so...pure.

Gohan: Quit it. We don't want to lose you, Vega.

Vega: Whatever...gramps

Gohan Blushed at that, then shook his head. As embarrassed as he was, Vega did have a point.

Soon enough, Pan had more energy, and held both of her baby boys in her arms. Vega wiped a few tears of happiness away.

Pan: What shall we name them?

Vega: Pardon me and my...video game habits, but what about the first one born to be called...Sephiroth.

Gohan: Idiot. What kind of a name is that?

Pan: I like it. And to go along with Sephiroth...how's about we name the second one...Cloud.

Vega: You played Final Fantasy 7 as well?

Pan: Yes I have. What do you think.

Vega: Perfect.

Gohan: I'll get the chocolate cigars. It's a tradition for when boys are born. Now that I think about it, they are good names. And look, the both of them are out of Super Sayian. Mind you, Sephiroth was before.

Vega: Yeah. Sephiroth also has a little bit of silver hair. Must be from mom.

Pan: Yeah. That's how we'll tell the two apart. Cloud has the black hair, and Sephiroth has the silver hair.

Vega: Yeah.

Pan: You may go back into the past soon. But I'd like to join you. The twins can come along as well, if you want.

Vega: Of course. What shall their last names be?

Pan: Tidus.

Vega: You sure?

Pan: Positive.


	37. Koga's Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 36: Koga's Alive? Plus Vega's talk

* * *

Vega was so proud right now. He just became a father, to two healthy sons. They didn't cause to much trouble. But alas, it has only been a month. There were some trouble with the two, but nothing out of the ordinary, for babies. Right now, the new family, of Vega, Pan, Cloud, and Sephiroth, were simply just in a local park. Vega pushed the stroller, that had the twins inside. Everyone was in awe on how cute they could be.

But Vega knew that these two would become great warriors. He could already tell that the two of them had their own separate powers. And when they got angry, they were real angry. After all, His sons were already Super Sayians.

Vega then just noticed something in the bush. He was curious on to what it was.

Vega: Pan, stay here. I just noticed something, and I want to check it out. It's like it's asking me to follow.

Pan: What was it?

Vega: From what I could tell, a wolf. I'll be right back.

Vega followed the shadow, until it was out of sight to everyone. It was deep in a nearby forest. The wolf appeared in front of Vega, and he smiled.

Vega: So my plan did work all those months ago, eh Koga?

The wolf transformed into a more human form.

Koga: Yes. Since then, I had to suffer out here. I had to rob people of their clothes, and stay hidden. You know how embarrassing that is?

Vega: Just to keep you away from a friend of mine. I have given you a chance at life. I am the god of war……at least I call myself that. I can give life, and take it away just as easily. I'm giving you a chance. Besides, I've been looking for you for a while now. For two things Koga.

Koga: What?

Vega: Two opportunities. You see, My older brother's daughter is the same age as I. You're looking for a young mate, right? Well she might be interested in you.

Koga: A chance to replace Kagome?

Vega: Yes. But be careful. She is quite wild. She loves fashion.

Koga: One of those girls. Uhhhhh god 

Vega: Tell me about it. Not to mention that she isn't a virgin.

Koga: I can't then.

Vega: Really. You still pursued Kagome, despite the fact that she was Inuyasha's mate. 

Koga: Oh that was just to piss him off.

Vega: Well unfortunately, Don't piss off him, or any half demon. Bring them to near death, and you're pretty much dead. Believe me, I know the feeling, as I to, am sort of half demon. I'm half devil, and half sayian. It's an alien race that is similar to humans, only a lot more better warriors. All sayians are meant to be top notch warriors. 

Koga: I see.

Vega: My cousin, Bra, being that is her name, is half human, half sayian. She is like a sister to me though. So I warn you, if you do want to go after her, don't break her heart, or I'll personally erase you from existence. A fate far worse then death. For you see, there will be no chance that you can ever be revived.

Koga: Your threats don't scare me.

Vega: Everyone says that. But they don't all know, that there is a reason why I'm immortal.

Koga: Why's that?

Vega: I was a mass torturer in hell, where I was born. But because I was known for merciless torture, I was kicked out of hell. I've changed my ways. I'm allowed back in, but there is no chance that I am accepted there in death. And heaven just doesn't accept someone like me. But it's all good to me.

Koga: What's the second opportunity?

Vega: An upcoming tournament. I just want to have some fun, you might prove to be a challenge, and you could score with my cousin. Inuyasha will be there as well.

Koga: Say no more, I'm in.

Vega: But I have to let you know now. It will be in two months. Long enough for me to go after Naraku and defeat him. I want to ensure that I exist. But something tells me, that there is more to this tournament, then meets the eye.

Koga: I see. You just need all the help. 

Vega: Yes. You are quite smart, for a horny little mangy wolf.

Koga: HEY!

Vega: Couldn't help it. It's what I see you as right now. But know this. Never, ever, get on my bad side, or I will erase your soul from existence.

Koga: How will you do that?

Vega: I'll take your soul out, turn it into a powerful firebomb, toss it at your empty shell of a body, it explodes, and the body burns to a crisp. My way of taking care of business. Though every time I do that, something big happens. So I try not to do so, in order to lessen possible negativity.


	38. Vega Meets Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard Chapter 37: Vega meets Sesshoumaru

* * *

Two weeks passed by since Vega met up with Koga. Pan and the twins had joined Vega into going into the past.

Vega landed the Star Cruiser near the bone eaters well, where once again, Inuyasha was waiting upon Kagome.

Inuyasha: Vega. It's been a while. 

Vega: Yes it has. I had my reasons though.

Inuyasha: How's Pan doing?

Pan: See for yourself.

Inuyasha: Oh, didn't notice.

Pan: I'll bet.

Pan then landed on her feet, carrying both Sephiroth and Cloud.

Inuyasha: Are they? 

Vega: Yep. Pan gave birth a month and a half ago.

Inuyasha: Nice. Everyone's missing you two, so go back to the village. I'm just waiting for Kagome. Cain's also here.

Vega: How is he? 

Inuyasha: Good. He can talk fully, mastered how to walk, and his telekinetic powers.

Pan: That's good.

Vega and Pan were soon at the village. Shippo was the first to notice them. 

Shippo: Vega. You're back.

Vega: Yeah. Pan's back to. We got a surprise for everyone.

Shippo: Really. Cool. I'll get the others.

Soon, Everyone, except for Kagome and Inuyasha, were in Kaede's hut. Everyone was commenting on how cute the twins were.

Vega: Yeah. Well, it's obvious where there good looks come from.

Pan: Vega…………..! 

Vega: What, I was complimenting you.

Miroku: Right. 

Vega: Shut it monk.

Miroku was slightly pissed at the comment, but everybody else laughed at that. Even the twins giggled a bit. Kagome and Inuyasha soon walked in.

Cain: Mommy! Daddy!

Cain then jumped up into Kagome's arms, and she laughed.

Kagome: I miss you to sweetie.

Cain: Guess what mommy. Vega has two sons.

Kagome: He does

Cain: Yep.

Kagome then looked at the two. Cloud yawned, but Sephiroth simply just stretched his small arms. Vega suddenly sensed something.

Vega: What was that?

Cain: I felt it to, Vega. It was Uncle Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: Oh great. What does he want now?

Vega: I'll take care of it.

Inuyasha: Be careful. He is more faster then I am.

Vega: No big deal. 

Vega then took off his trench coat, and left the hut. He looked around, until he saw Sesshoumaru.

Vega: You must be Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Yes. Who might you be?

Vega: The name's Vega. Futuristic God of War.

Sesshoumaru: I see. I've come here for a mere for warning, that Naraku is on his way here, in three days.

Vega: That's good to know. But tell me, is that the only reason. Possibly to kill my friend, and your brother, Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru: Not the case. I came here, to see you.

Vega: See me?

Sesshoumaru: Yes. I've heard quite a lot from you, from some nearby sentry demons. It is said, that you destroyed the great levithian, Liotrex, then absorbed his soul. You defeated the thunder brothers, after they were resurrected, in a matter of mere second. Show me what you got, Vega.

Vega: Gladly. Be warned, I am the strongest being in the entire universe, so it will be impossible for me to be defeated.

Vega powered up to DSS, and withdrew his Crystal Masamune. Sesshoumaru withdrew his tolkijin, and launched a powerful dark wave at Vega. But he simply negated it.

Vega: Dark attacks don't work against me. I'm immune to such power, as I was born from both light and darkness. 

Sesshoumaru: I see. Take this then.

Sesshoumaru then lunged forward, in an attempt to impale Vega. Vega allowed him, but regenerated right after.

Vega: That doesn't work either. But there is one attack that I have, that you are all to familiar with, from what I hear.

Sesshoumaru: What's that.

Vega: WIND SCAR!

Vega slashed downward with his sword, and blew Sesshoumaru right backwards. He was knocked out.

Vega: Only a wind scar. You're weak. But most people die against that. But you held it off for a minute, so I'll give you credit. I also know about Tensusega.

Vega then knelt down, as he powered down. He grabbed Tensusega, and slashed Sesshoumaru with it. Sesshoumaru rose up.

Vega: I believe this is yours. 

Sesshoumaru tried to get it, but Vega refused.

Vega: Your other arm.

Sesshoumaru looked over, and noticed that his left arm had grown back. But it was also made of metal. 

Sesshoumaru: Thanks.

Vega: A little added touch, for when you need an arm to protect you. Take it.

Vega then allowed Sesshoumaru to take the Tensusega, with his left arm. 

Sesshoumaru: I shall stay around here for the next few days. 

Inuyasha then came out.

Inuyasha: I heard all about that conversation. Just stay out of trouble Sesshoumaru, because you aren't that welcomed here.

Vega: give him a break. He's a good guy. Excellent to carry a conversation fight against. 

Sesshoumaru: I know about that. That's why I'm staying near the outskirts.

Vega: Sesshoumaru, before you go, there is one thing I need to tell you.

Sesshoumaru: Go ahead Vega.

Vega: In my time, there is a tournament coming up. I'll need you to be there, for I need help. I sense a much stronger enemy then just Naraku.

Sesshoumaru: Is that even possible.

Inuyasha: It could be. Is it Sabu's father?

Vega: I believe so. You'll See mother there, in the future. She still has a score to settle with Feran the tormentor.

Sesshoumaru: I've heard about him. Though he doesn't affect these lands.

Inuyasha: I'm also in this tournament. If this is half as bad as Vega perceives it, then we have a problem on our hands.

Vega: Damn strait. Feran the tormentor has been my enemy since before I was born. Part of the reason why I was so bitter as a child.

Sesshoumaru: What did he do?

Vega: Let''s just say that she gave birth to Sabu, against her will.

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Vega: My same reaction. But for now, Naraku must die.


	39. Fight for Past Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 38: The Fight for the past begins

* * *

It was exactly three days since Sesshoumaru arrived. Vega returned Pan and the twins to the future. He had sensed Naraku. But he had looked at his sword

-Flashback-

Kikyo: Vega, it is time. You need this more then I do.

Vega: Huh?

Kikyo took the Shikon No Tamma from around her neck, and gave it to Vega.

Vega: Why?

Kikyo: I sense that you will need it. You are going to fight Naraku, Right?

Vega: Yes.

Kikyo: With you around, the fight might not be as bad as it was. But The shikon Jewel will be a pivotal role for you reaching your full power.

Vega: It will?

Kikyo: Yes. Long since I have sealed this power away, for at the time you could have reached it, you may not have been able to handle it. But now, that you have realized your role as a god, a warrior, a father, and my son, you deserve to reach your final level of power. Besides, I need you to unlock it before the tournament. If you don't, we are doomed.

Vega: Feran, right?

Kikyo: Yes. You must unlock your full potential. Attach the shikon to that hole in your sword.

Vega did just that. The jewel glowed a bit more brightly. Vega smiled.

Vega: I've been waiting for a long time to finally use the powers of the Shikon No Tamma jewel. Now I can. Domo Arigato, mom.

Kikyo: Your welcome

-End Flashback-

Inuyasha: Thinking about something?

Vega: Yeah. I look forward to all major fights. This also gives me time to reflect on the journey. It's a way to psych myself up. Though I have yet to see Naraku up front truly, I still can't stand him. He is in my way, of existing.

Inuyasha: I understand. You have everything you could ever want, that you have decided that you can't risk your existence. It's your only current weakness. It's your mortality.

Vega: Yes. If Naraku kills Kikyo, I will not exist. I must finish him myself. But I'll bet you want that honor.

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Vega: I'll let you have it. But make sure I unlock the power within the jewel.

Inuyasha: The jewel?

Vega: Mom gave it to me recently. She said that because of my evil side before, she had to seal off my true power within the jewel. Now that she's given it to me, I plan to unlock it, and make sure that I am forever, the most powerful being in the universe.

Inuyasha then smelt the air.

Inuyasha: He's here.

Vega transformed into DSS, and flew up. He followed Inuyasha, where they were getting ready to fight Naraku


	40. Power Unlocked

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 39: Power unlocked

* * *

Vega (thoughts): So Inuyasha decided to wear the armor I gave him. Cool. Who's that baboon man down there.

Vega landed infront of the man with a baboon coat. A small chuckle was heard.

Baboon man: I see we finally meet, Vega. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naraku.

Vega clutched his sword tightly at that.

Vega: So you are Naraku. Then DIE

Vega swiftly hit Naraku with his sword, and killed him. But he only found a demon's puppet and hair within the carcass.

Vega: Damn.

Vega took to the air again, and saw that the entire Inu gang had gathered to one spot.

Vega: Sorry I'm late. Ran across a Naraku clone.

Miroku don't sweat it. We're all here now, right?

Vega: Yes.

Inuyasha: Then let's go.

The Tesusaiga glowed red, as Inuyasha slashed through the barrier that Naraku had around his castle. Everyone jumped into the hole created. Vega was the last to arrive down. They all then saw the real Naraku.

Naraku: Even with your new backup, there is no chance that you can ever hope to defeat me. Muso, Go

Suddenly, the incarnation that looked, and was Onigumo, appeared. Naraku and Onigumo agreed that they were one in the same. Onigumo was in his scorpion form. Vega smiled.

Vega: I'll take this one.

Onigumo then launched himself at Vega, only to be blasted with a powerful blast. But onigumo regenerated.

Vega: Impressive. But in the end, you must die.

Vega created a large ball of energy. His sword then glowed an icy blue.

Vega: HYOZANRYU WAVE!

Vega slashed the giant ball of energy, and a massive wave was created. It froze everything in sight, including Onigumo. Vega then sheathed his sword, and opened up a hole in his hand.

Vega: SOUL VACCUM!

Vega began to suck out the soul of Onigumo. It wasn't long until Onigumo's soul was gone. With his other hand, Vega blasted the frozen lifeless shell of Onigumo.

Vega: Without a soul, no one can live. Naraku. Something big is going to happen. TASTE THE POWER OF THE SOUL FLAME CRUSHER!

Onigumo's soul grew, as it became a large fireball. Vega launched it, but to his dismay, it was launched back. It hit Inuyasha, who began to try and take the mythical flames out.

Vega: Ice wave

Vega used a powerful ice beam, to freeze Inuyasha. Vega then melted the ice, and Inuyasha was now fine. Well, he would be, if part of his face wasn't burned. Vega then looked at Naraku, and noticed a little girl with a mirror had moved infront of Naraku. Vega wasn't stupid, and he knew that this girl must have reflected his attack.

Inuyasha: Damn. I forgot about Kanna.

Kanna: That just goes to show you. That Naraku can't be beat.

Vega: Shut your trap. Take this.

Vega shot out a purity beam, which shattered Kanna's mirror.

Alucard: My time to step in. As long as Vega's here, I'm not needed.

Vega: The hell you getting at?

Alucard: Forgive me big brother.

Alucard then took out a capsule. Vega looked over, and noticed that all the others had started to fight their own separate enemies. In fact, He got hit a few times, as he watched Alucard open up the capsule, and began to focus a lot of energy.

Alucard: stay out of this one Naraku, for you aren't my target.

Vega then noticed that the capsule that was opened, contained a deshinin jar. Vega's red eyes went huge for a minute. He knew what Alucard was going to do.

Vega: Don't do it Alucard. Let me.

Alucard: To late. I'm all charged up. Move it

Vega reluctantly moved out of the way. Alucard smiled.

Alucard: MAFUBA WAVE!

A green wave emerged out of Alucard. It hurdled itself to Kanna. When it hit her, she was being sucked into the beam. Alucard manipulated it, so that she would land in the jar. It was successful.

Alucard: I did my job. You do the rest Vega.

Alucard fell to the ground. His skin was cold. No aura. No pulse. He was dead. Vega, already missing his little brother, dropped his sword, and let some tears fall

Naraku: Such a wasted sacrifice. I'll simply get Kanna back when you are all dead.

Vega: No you won't. I won't allow it. Alucard, I will avenge YOUR DEATH!

Vega was getting really pissed off. Suddenly, as his power began to rise a bit, memories of his murdering days began to flood his mind. When they stopped, he noticed the transformation, and smiled. His dark side had returned again. But this time, he allowed it.

Dark Vega: I'm Back. I've been hearing a lot from my light side of late. Well I'm impressed. I guess now, I can be controlled after all. Because I realize only one thing. I can only be satisfied when I kill someone evil.

Dark Vega then looked over to see his comrades. They were all failing miserably. He smiled. He floated up into the air.

Dark Vega: Excluding Kagura, there are four enemies here for me to destroy. Dark WAVE!

Dark Vega charged up a powerful darkness wave, and he targeted the four enemies his comrades were facing. The wave tore right through them. Vega then took out a deshinin jar of his own.

Naraku: Planning on sacrificing yourself, much like your brother?

Dark Vega: No way. Unlike him, I can't die, under any given circumstances. MAFUBA WAVE!

The mafuba wave was directed at Kagura. But she allowed it to hit her. Vega then put the deshinin jar away. But before he could turn around, all of Naraku's tentacles tightly wrapped themselves around Dark Vega.

Dark Vega: Shit!

Naraku smiled

Naraku: You will become one with me.

As slowly as Naraku did begin to bring Vega in, the Crystal masamune appeared infront of him. Luckily, he had one arm free. He grabbed it, reverting back to normal. He then slashed his way out of it.

Vega: Not on my watch

Vega then noticed Sesshoumaru was above Alucard, and he slashed him, brining Alucard back to life.

Alucard: Was I dead?

Vega: Yes you were. But with you revived, It won't happen again. I will do everything in my power to defeat you, NARAKU!

Inuyasha: Hey, save me some.

Vega smirked. But at that moment, the Shikon jewel began to pulsate, and glow brightly.

Vega: Mom told me this would happen. Is it time? It has to be.

Inuyasha: What are you waiting for? Let's see this power.

Vega then nodded. He then raised his sword into the air, and the glow was growing brighter.

Vega: UNLOCK THE ULTIMATE POWER!

The glow then surrounded Vega, and it turned into a giant shaft of light. Vega let go of the sword, and it floated. It's handle, changed into an arm piece, that could easily fit onto Vega's arm, and put the sword in and out at any give time. It attached itself to Vega, and the light became blinding.

Vega: I can Feel the power!

The light began to fade. Vega stepped through it, as the last part began to fade. He was now all metal. He had black slash markings all across his body. His left arm was a cannon as well. His giant scorpion tail, had become thin, but it was longer, and more whip like. Vega's wings, were now the bone part. They were metal, but they could summon the energy needed for flying, out of the miniature jets there. Indeed. Vega was now very impressive. And everybody could feel the intense power that had emitted off of Vega, but only Alucard could sense the depth that was given.

Alucard: This is it. We have no chance in losing now


	41. Power of Dark Super Sayian 2 Vega

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final Hazard chapter 40: Power of DSS2 Vega

* * *

Impressive. That was one of the few words that could describe the sayian devil god right now. He began to walk forward. Each step he took shook the ground. It even had Naraku scared. But of course, he didn't show it. Vega smiled.

Vega: I have reached my true power at last. I can't be defeated now. Take this

Vega charged up his cannon arm, and it blew away Naraku. He was virtually gone

Inuyasha: Whoa.

Miroku: He isn't dead. My wind tunnel still exists.

Cain: This ain't good. VEGA, ABOVE!

Vega looked up, and noticed that some of Naraku's spare demons came together, and formed around Naraku's head Naraku was pissed.

Alucard: Be careful Vega.

Vega: If I was careful, I would never win.

Alucard: I can sense that your energy is draining fast. But you have enough to last a while.

Vega: You're right. But I did unleash one of my most powerful attacks.

Inuyasha: You're kidding me?

Vega: No. It's more powerful then it initially looks. Divine cannon wave tore through Naraku, splattering all his guts everywhere.

Suddenly, as naraku came down, the guts of him pulled Vega towards him.

Vega: What.

Naraku: I have you now

Vega was pulled into Naraku's body. Naraku was absorbing Vega.

Alucard: We're doomed.

Naraku: For once boy, you're right.

Alucard: You...scoundrel. How dare you absorb a god. HOW DARE YOU ABSORB MY BIG BROTHER!

Naraku: Look's like I hit a nerve. And thanks for telling me what he truly was. With Vega's power, I no longer need the Shikon No Tamma. It's just to bad that don't have it anyway.

Alucard: FUCK YOU BITCH!

Kagome: Uh...alucard...watch the-

Alucard: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF MY LANGUAGE IS FUCKEN COLORFUL! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! AND ESPECIALLY...FUCK NARAKU!

Alucard's anger and rage was building. It was at a critical point. It's like nothing could hold him back. His skin began to crack, and light emitted from those cracks. He let out a might yell, and then he was surrounded by the light.

The light then formed. Massive black wings had made themselves present. Alucard was taller. His hair was now mid back length, black and white, flat, and spikey. Laucard's eyes were blood red. His devil tail, had doubled. Alucard's fangs were also clearly present He began to chuckle.

Alucard: You will pay for what you have done. The devil within me wanted out, and now you will die.

Alucard took to the air. He charged up a very powerful energy ball, that was almost half the size of the universal spirit bomb. Alucard then shoved one of his newly developed claws into the bomb. He then began to dive towards Naraku.

Alucard: Alucard METEOR CLAW!

Alucard made a claw sweep. It hit Naraku. It was a devastating attack. But Naraku was still intact. He was bleeding though.

: That's my brother

Naraku: What

Vega: I'm speaking to you inside your own body. Now I want OUT!

Vega's arms then came out. His wings then followed.

Vega: Face it Naraku...you can't win. Alucard. Get everybody out of here

Alucard: Right. Good to see that you are still with us.

Vega: JUST GO!

Alucard: Everybody, hold each other's hands. I'm teleporting us out of here, or we're all dead.

Alucard then teleported everybody. Naraku was trying to get them, but Vega stopped him.

Vega: Time to die!

Vega then gathered all his energy, and blew up. It was a very powerful attack. Not even Naraku's barrier could hold. Then, the explosion happened, which busted the barrier, and created a massive crater.


	42. Naraku is dead

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies, involved in this fanfic

Final hazard chapter 41: YAY! Naraku is finally dead. Good Riddance

* * *

Alucard teleported back, to see his brother on one knee, kneeling.

Alucard: You okay?

Vega: I'm fine. Just need some extra energy. Quickly. Before Naraku comes back. His head escaped, and he's pissed.

Alucard: Right

Alucard then focused all his energy to Vega.

Alucard: Will that be enough?

Vega: Just enough for my ultimate attack. Go to a safe place.

Naraku: Well well well. You can't defeat me after all.

Vega: I'll see you in hell. Bt first... I'll weaken you by taking out another body.

Suddenly, an arrow, surrounded by light, dark and fire, hit naraku in the back of his head. He was screaming in pain. Vega saw who dd it.

Vega: Kikyo?

Kikyo: That's right Vega. You and Alucard will exist. The power of the arrow will prevent him from regenerating. So the next attack will clean the last of his bodies. Don't worry about me though. I'll be safe Alucard. Join me.

Aucard walk over to Kikyo, and they were now surrounded by a barrier. Naraku was beginning to get up.

Vega: This is it.

Vega then flew up into the air. He was ready to kill Vega then opened the metal wings, and they were both a couple of strong multiple cannons.

Vega: ETERNAL...JUDGEMENT!

Vega gathered a lot of energy from within. He was tiring fast. Then suddenly, five massive divine beams, each the size of a final flash X5, were shot towards naraku.

The explosion was much greater then Vega's self destruct. All that was left, was Naraku's head. He couldn't regenerate at all now. But Vega also fell. He was unconcsious.

Meanwhile, over with Inuyasha and the others...

Cain: Dad. This is your chance.

Inuyasha: Right son.

Inuyasha allowed himself to become full demon. But he could now also hold Diamond Taitsusaiga. He raised the might sword in the air.

Inuyasha: Golden Gun!

Inyasha pointed the sword in the direction of Naraku's head. Next thing that anybody knew, Inuyasha was pointing his sword right infront of Naraku.

Inuyasha: I've been a long time for this moment. DIE!

Inuyasha swung the sword, still having the golden gun sphere there. When the sword hit naraku's head, the ball expanded, and was created into a powerful beam. A beam that swallowed Naraku's head.

Naraku: CURSES!

The attack died out. When the dust clear, Inuyasha had reverted back to Hanyou. Everybody was walking towards him.

Sesshoumaru: Impressive little brother.

Inuyasha: I don't feel like fighting with anybody at all. Sesshoumaru, we shouldn't even be fighting at all. Whatever happened in the past, stays in the past. Deal

Sesshoumaru smiled, and extended his hand.

Sesshoumaru: Deal

Inuyasha then shook his hand, to signify that the past rivalry was over for good.

Miroku: My wind tunnel. It's gone.

Miroku then took off the cloth that he normally had overtop of it. He was then zapped. Kikyo did it.

Kikyo: you should be thanking me monk. Now you can summon the wind tunnel at any given time, without some cloth around it.

Miroku: uh..thanks...I guess.

Alucard then popped open the Star cruiser.. He managed to put Vega, who had reverted back while being asleep, into the time ship.

Alucard: I'll see you guys around.

Alucard then reverted back to normal. He then started it up, and headed to the future.

He got there no problem. He landed the ship, capped it, and Put Vega into a regen tank. He was going to head in, from the capsule corp Star cruiser garage lab, when suddenly.

BOOM!

Alucard then saw his mom on the floor, right at his feet.

Alucard: Mom?

Pan: YOU BITCH! FUCK YOU!

Alucard then stepped in front.

Pan: Out of my way!

Alucard then powered back up to DSS.

Alucard: Unlike Vega, I'm not your mate, so I have no remorse for what I can, and will do to you, if you ever lay a finger on my mom again. Tell me, what's going on.

Kikyo then got up.

Pan: Fine. When I woke up today, I noticed that...

Alucard: Well...?

Pan: Sephiroth was captured, by an elite army called 'DOOM'.

Alucard: WHAT! One of my nephews were captured by those...god forsaken...Assfucks?

Pan: And get this. Apparently, your mother said that it was supposed to happen, otherwise, he would be not quite as strong.

Alucard: Is this true?

Kikyo then nodded. Next thing she knew, she was floor by Alucard. She had a bleeding nose.

Kikyo: And so, this is my life


	43. Another big event starts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 42: Another big event starts

* * *

It was a month since Naraku was defeated. Vega heard the bad news, and like Pan and Alucard, he took his frustrations out on his mother. But she didn't mind. She just took all the abuse, and it actually helped. She had healed from her injuries, and had become a bit tougher. But despite everybody being in a foul mood after Sephiroth was captured, Vega forgave his mother, once he did see into his son's future.

It was now time for the tournament. Inuyasha had no choice but to switch back to his red haori, and not use Tetsusaiga.

There was also a celebrity spot assigned specifically for one man. The WWE World Heavyweight champion himself, Triple H.

So that left only 14 open spots. The reining champion, who was STILL Hercule, also had a reserved spot.

Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed Koga. Koga also noticed him, and they stared each other down for a minute.

Vega: Don't worry. It was my doing. I felt he is a lot more useful then perceived. He will help us against Feran, if he shows up.

Inuyasha: Can I kill him afterwards?

Vega: Like hell you will. He's dating my niece. I convinced him to get over Kagome.

Inuyasha: How did you manage that?

Vega: I can be very...

Vega then crack his knuckles.

Vega: Persuasive.

Inuyasha: Nice.

Suddenly, Vega felt something. He turned around, and saw his mom.

Vega: Mom, what are you doing here?

Kikyo: Retribution

Inyasha: Feran, right?

Kikyo nodded.

Soon, the fourteen combatants were decided. At the ring, the announcer guy, Mike Stamps, was introducing the crowd to the tournament.

Mike: Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Today's tournament is going to be one for the ages. Joining me here today, my co-announcer for this tournament: The Rock!

The Rock: Thank you Mike. You're right about this. I watch this tournament every time it comes on, and each time, I can't wait until the next one. I don't know about you, but despite not harboring to many good views on him, I highly believe that Triple H from Monday night RAW, may just win this thing. The Rock been in the ring countless times, and he's pretty good. Nothing compared to The Rock, of course.

Mike: Glad to hear your opinion Rocky. But these fans have seen some intense action over the years. Tonight, also marks the return, of one of the greatest fighters I've ever seen.

The Rock: That's right Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, as per recent entry spot, guarantees the return, Of Vega Tidus.

Hercule's Entrance music then hit. It was Mark Mero's old entrance music. Everybody was cheering for him.

Hercule: You know it's always great to come out here infront of the thousands here, and the millions at home. I represent greatness, like no other. I've fought in some of the toughest tournaments, and lived. It's just to bad that my friend, Majin Buu, isn't here with us today. But alas, I keep fighting, for each, and every single one of you. This world will always need a great champion. However, even champions grow old. So with that in mind, I'd like to say, that if I don't win this tournament, thus losing my title, I will retire, as an active tournament competitor.

The crowd was silenced. A couple of tears fell down Hercule's face.

Hercule: But let's face it. I've seen the results of the entries. I am impressed with them all. Honestly, I wanted my granddaughter, Pan, to be my successor. But because she recently became a mother, she can't participate. However, her mate for life, is in this tournament. He to, also knows what it's like to wear this gold. So I'd-

Suddenly, Motorhead's song, The game, began to blare Hercule put down the mic, as he saw Triple H, with his title, and only a pair of army Gi pants on, come to the ring. When Triple H got t the right side of the ring, he did his normal water spew into the air, much to the crowd's approval. When he was face to face with Hercule, The music stopped.

Triple H: So we finally meet Hercule. Two of the most well known figures, boh in their respective sport, have finally come together, in this glorious tournament. I have proven myself to be the best at everything I do. So there is no stopping me, from becoming, the Martial Arts heavyweight champion.

Hercule: Is that so. I don't expect to have my title at the end of the day, but I'll be damned if such a vile...jackass like yourself, ever held this title. You shouldn't be concerned about facing me, because I will beat you. But if you were to face my somewhat Grandson In Law, Vega tidus, you will be so messed up, you'll be forced to retire yourself. But since you like to talk some trash, say it to THE MAN'S face! Ladies and gentlemen, without further adeau, Please welcome back, VEGA TIDUS!

The song 'Smells like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana, began to play. Vega came down to the ring. Indeed. Vega was very charismatic. He then grabbed a mic of his own.

Vega: Thank you sir. So here we are. The grand spectacle. The world martial arts tournament. Triple H, you have a lot of nerve to say what you did. You have no right to say something, when you know that you are way out of your league. I respect everything you've done for the Wrestling world. But when you step into the very ring we are standing on, your ass belongs to me. There is only a few people who can truly hold that title. My mate's other Grandfather has also worn that same belt. So have I. This ring, is a sacred place, no matter how many times it gets destroyed. I have seen, and caused, a lot of blood, sweat, tears, defeat, wins, downfalls, and supremacy in this ring. Far more in the wrestling world. Just be thankful that you aren't JBL, otherwise, I'd kill you right now. But listen, like I said, I do have some respect. And Tell JBL this. After this tournament, I challenge him to a fight. Anytime, anyplace, NO rules.

Triple H: Well it's safe to say that we are on the same page about one thing. But tell me, what do you plan to do to him?

Vega: What I plan to do to everybody today. What it's like, to face a real, living, breathing, all for real, God. Most people, I am a full, fledged, god. The most powerful being in the universe. JBL called himself a god. I plan to cripple his sorry ass, so that the only thing he will ever be remembered for, is becoming crippled at the hands of a god. A very angry, Vengeful, and merciless, god. That is what he gets, for being the absolute worst WWE champion I've ever seen. It was bad enough on his first rein, but his second one? Impossible.

Triple H: You're for real. Tell me, you are also the champion of duel monsters. Heck, you even killed the great demon, Sabu.

Vega: So what. People like him don't deserve to exist. My child could have been his for all we know, had I not done something. I killed him, and I never looked back. Hell, I erased his soul from existence. It just goes to show you, the depth of what I can do.

Triple H: You murdered a good man. I always did like him. Not that I'm going to reveal why.

Triple H then put his mic down. Vega looked into Triple H's eyes, and noticed that they were glowing red. But Vega shook it off.

Vega: enough with this talk. Let's just settle our differences, when the time comes for us to fight. Let us leave the one place that I'll ever call the holy grail, so it can be fully prepared for the tournament

The Rock then stepped into the ring. Mike the followed.

The Rock: then what are we waiting for. This tournament is going to be, Off the hook. Triple H, world Heavyweight champion. Vega tidus, The war god on the universe. Hercule Satan, Legendary Martial arts champion, and a whole group of powerful fighters to get thins thing Started. IF YA SMELLLLLLLLLLLL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKING!


	44. The tournament begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 43: The Tournament begins

* * *

It wasn't log before the other 14 combatants were named. In fact, after that, they immediately drew their numbers, to determine who is going to face who.

The Rock: We have just finished making the matches. Here are the matches:

First up: Kikyo VS Triple H

Second: Sesshoumaru VS Goten

Third: Gohan VS Talon

Fourth: Biohazard VS cannon

Fifth: Chronik VS Hercule

Sixth: Inuyasha VS Koga

Seventh: Vega Tidus VS Vegeta

Eighth: Alucard VS Trunks

Mike: Let's get this started Would Kikyo and Triple H, please report to the ring

Kikyo entered first. For some reason, her eyes held a great deal of hate, and anger. Triple H's entrance music hit, and he came down to the ring. Kikyo gave him the finger. The match started.

Kikyo began by firing a purity beam, which Triple H dodged. He then rushed up to her, and punched her square in the jaw. That knocked Kikyo down. He then kept hitting her, for a good minute. Each of the hits, very powerful. Suddenly, Kikyo got a second wind, and blasted Triple H off of her.

Kikyo the went into the sky, and smiled. She raised one hand into the air, and gathered all her energy.

Kikyo: HELL BOMBER!

She launched the attack, and it hit. But it did little to Triple H. He soared up to the sky, and uppercutted Kikyo. He then shot a large energy bomb to the ring, but it didn't explode. The whole audience was in shock. Kikyo's power was failing, because of the beatdown she was receiving. She began to decend. But Triple H caught her, and set her up for a middle air Pedigree. When he went to do the final part, he made sure he landed on the ball he placed in the ring. It exploded.

But Triple H was now affected. He was panting hard, and there were a lot of scratches and cuts due to that attack. But Kikyo was out cold.

Backstage...

Vega: MOM!

Vega was so surprised. He ran out to the ring, where she was being counted out.

Mike: Sorry everybody, but this match is over. Triple H has won.

Vega ran up to Kikyo, and a couple of tears fell from his face. He looked over at Triple H, in disgust. Triple H laughed at that. Vega then turned his head to The Rock.

Vega: Get an EMT unit out here. NOW!

With that, an EMT unit did come. They carefully placed Kikyo onto the stretcher. They carried her into the medical wing, and immediately placed some IV into her, and hooked her up to some monitors.

Vega: I'll stay here with her.

Alucard and Pan soon walked in. Pan didn't have cloud with her. She had given her to Videl. They all sat down. But Vega still knelt down. He was afraid. Afraid to lose is mother. Despite being the devil, she was still mortal.

Alucard: Vega, I've never seen you cry like this.

Vega: I just...can't imagine life without my mother.

Alucard: I understand. I feel the same way.

Pan: She doesn't deserve this.

Alucard: I know.

Pan: I mean she doesn't deserve to be cried over.

Vega: WHAT!

Vega got up, and slowly approached his mate. He then lunged one hand onto her throat, and began to choke her out.

Alucard: Stop it Vega. NOW! That's your mate. You should never lay your hands on your mate. It's bad enough that you sometimes abuse mom and dad, but this is unacceptable.

Vega: Apologize NOW!

Pan was choking. Alucard didn't go near Vega. He noticed that his dark side was taking over.

Pan: I'm...so...Sor...sorry...Vega.

Vega then lightened his grip, to where she could breath. But he still did have his hand around her throat. Instead of letting go immediately, he healed it, with his energy. He then released it, and collapsed.

Alucard shook his head.

Alucard: I don't think he meant it. When his dark side takes over, he loses sense of what's going on. I know he's your mate, but really, I apologize for his actions. Sit down, please sis.

Pan did, while placing a hand over her throat.

Pan: That was unforgivable. I...don't know what to say.

Alucard: Just don't say anything bad about mom, okay. You know when Vega beats her up, he lets her actually have consciousness, so that he knows that she'll be alright. I'd expect him to apologize profusely for what he did.

Vega: Yes...and I am sorry. I couldn't help it. I...lost control.

Pan then got up, and helped Vega up. She then kissed him. It was about a five second kiss. Then, after the kiss broke, she slapped him hard.

Vega: I deserved that.

Pan: I guess I should apologize again. I'm still fuming over what she told us.


	45. Comprehension

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 44: Comprehension

* * *

A few of the matches went by. In fact, It was now the match Before Inuyasha's and Koga.

Vega: I just don't understand. How could one human, even if it is Triple H, have such power. It's impossible.

Pan: What are you talking about.

Vega: You're not fully human. Besides, I could sense the depth of his power. It rivals mine.

Alucard: Maybe it isn't Triple H, who's controlling Triple H.

Vega: What does that mean?

Alucard: Quite simple. He's being possessed. And I think I know who it is. It could be Feran.

Vega: That's impossible. I would have sensed it.

Alucard: You don't know that. My theory is, he hid himself within a powerful body. Triple H is powerful. He did this, because out of fear, or surprise.

Pan: Well that would make sense. I agree with Alucard. Did you see how pissed off Kikyo was when she looked at Triple H. she knows how to sense deep, doesn't she. Plus, she was so eager to get into the ring with him. And let's not forget, she does want to gain revenge from Feran, because of what he did to her over 100 years ago.

Vega: Yes. It all makes sense now. But Mom knows she can never gain her revenge.

Alucard: Not true. She won't, but a part of her will.

Vega: Huh?

Alucard: It's you. You are the only one strong enough to stand up against Feran.

Vega: I know. Well let's get going. We're missing Inuyasha's match.

Vega, Alucard, and Pan walked out to see Inuyasha's match. They saw Inuyasha dominating Koga. Koga did fight back, but Inuyasha was much faster now.

In the ring.

Inuyasha: You can never defeat me Koga. I'm thankful that Vega sent you to this time. So I can kick your sorry ass now.

Koga: I don't think so.

Koga ran up to Inuyasha, with the intent of hitting him with a powerful fist. But Inuyasha dodged it, and jumped up, followed up with a kick to the head. That knocked Koga down. Inuyasha picked up Koga, and smiled.

Inuyasha: This is where it ends

Inuyasha made a fist. He began to focus on it, making it more powerful. With one swift hook punch, Koga was out of the ring.

Mike: Winner by Ringout...Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: F'eh. Don't tell me something I don't already know.

Back at the stands...

Vega: I feel sorry for my brother. Because I need to blow off some serious steam

Alucard: Oh...Crap

Pan: For once Alucard, I agree.

Vega walked off. He tossed his coat aside, and powered up to DSS.

Vegeta was already in the ring. Smells like Steen spirit filled the ears of all those watching. Vega did come out, and everybody was in somewhat fear. He looked focused, more ten ever. No, it wasn't that. He was now DSS Dark Vega The Silver streaks were replaced by red, and his eyes were dark red. The second he entered the ring, he struck Vegeta down. He then placed his foot at Vegeta's throat.

Vegeta: What's going on, Vega?

Dark Vega: Just a little pissed off, and you are my punching bag, Bitch!

Vega: Aw SHIT!

Vega's tail then wrapped itself around vegeta, and Vega began to swing Vegeta everywhere. He let go after five minutes, and Vegeta looked like he was all broken up.

Dark Vega: If you run across Triple H when we're finished, tell him that this beatdown was a message of what I plan to do to him when we meet.

Dark Vega made Vegeta stand up. Dark Vega then smiled.

Dark Vega: This is it!

Dark Vega swiped his hand downwards at Vegeta. It was enough force to knock Vegeta out, and out of the ring. Not to mention that he was bleeding. It was then, that Vega powered down to normal.

Vega: I'm sorry, big brother.

The Rock: Well this is obvious. Here is your winner...Vega Tidus

Vega then walked back. He noticed the EMT units coming out to get Vegeta. Vega smiled.

Vega: If Triple H was watching, he'll know not to mess with this god.


	46. Semi Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 45: Who will go to the semi Finals?

* * *

Triple H was walking down the hallway, to meet his opponent, Sesshoumaru. At least, he was going to wait, while Alucard was facing Trunks. But he heard something. Footseps. He turned around, and he looked into the darkness.

Triple H: Show yourself

A couple of red eyes appeared from the darkness. There was also a laughing sound as well. It was indeed Vega

Vega: Triple H. you won't get away with this.

Triple H: Oh, it's just you.

Vega: Just me. Think about this. You are 2-0 with my mother. But she is going to get the ultimate victory when I kick your sorry ass in the finals.

Triple H: I have no Idea what you are talking about.

Vega then stepped forward. He chuckled again.

Vega: Don't kid yourself Feran.

Triple H: So. You do know about that. I'm surprised.

Vega: Know this. This is my destiny. I killed your only son, and my oldest brother, without any mercy. I still savor the death of him, when I ripped his soul from his body, then burned his body to a crisp with the same soul.

Vega then held his sword up to Triple H's throat.

Triple H; Well at the rate you're going, you'll be kicked out.

Vega: I don't think so. Everyone on Earth knows I am the one god that can't be killed. Slice my head off, and I'll just put it back on. Mom will get her revenge. The devil part within me has that strong drive to kill you.

Triple H: I'll be the one to get revenge. Then I'll force her to have another child of mine.

Vega: That is what you think. I know that you are stronger then anyone else that I've faced. But I've grown a lot stronger then since I faced Sabu. I'll admit, when he fused with the silver dragon, I needed help. But since the Silver dragon is useless, as I tore it up myself, you will just have to face me, one on one. When it's all said and done Feran, you will leave Triple H's body, forever, and I will have my own revenge, as well as mom's.

Triple H: You're words don't scare me

Vega: They should. But as it is, I'll see you in the ring. Alucard just won, so go to your match.

Triple H did go to the ring. He was facing Sesshoumaru.

The Rock: The Rock Says Begin!

The two did begin. Sesshoumaru clawed down Triple H. There wasn't much damage done, so Triple H hit Sesshoumaru with a devastating punch.

Sesshoumaru: not bad, for a human

Triple H: Shut the Fuck up!

That angered Sesshoumaru. He unleashed his whip, but Triple H blocked it. All the while, Triple H charged up a powerful bomb.

When he got the opening he needed, Triple H launched the bomb, which Sent Sesshoumaru Backwards. When Sesshoumaru regained his composure, he transformed into his giant dog form. He even still had the metal arm.

TripleH: You're toast.

Triple H began to shoot out electricity bolts from his hands. They were aimed at the metal arm/leg. When it hit, it was an instant shock to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Sesshoumaru howled as he was being shocked to death. Finally, Triple H stopped, and uppercutted Sesshoumaru's head. That sent him backwards to the wall, and out of the ring. Sesshoumaru also reverted back to normal. He was breathing hard. He noticed that he landed out of the ring.

Sesshoumaru: Damn

Triple H was announced as the winner, and the two competitors left. Next, was Gohan and Cannon.

Gohan: This will be quick.

Cannon: Oh yeah.

Mike: Begin!

Cannon ran up to Gohan. Gohan simply slapped him out of the ring.

Mike: That was a quick win for Gohan.

Gohan: Told ya

Next up, was Inuyasha and Hercule. Inuyasha passed by Vega

Vega: Make it quick

Inuyasha: Sure

Ineed it was quick. As soon as the match began, Inuyasha allowed Hercule to swing a fist at him, so he could catch it. Inuyasha then tossed out Hercule.

The Rock: Nice work. Inuyasha is the winner.

It was Alucard's and Vega's turn. Alucard proceeded to the ring, then Vega. They both powered up to DSS.

Mike: Begin.

Vega: Make the first move, little brother.

Alucard: I shall.

Alucard then turned around, and began to walk away, while powering down.

Alucard: I throwing the towel. There is no point in fighting you. You are going to need every single drop of energy you have. Defeat Feran

Vega: I'm surprised little brother. But thank you.

The Rock: Well you heard it folks. Alucard has given up, and The Rock says that Vega...is the winner

Vega powered down as well. And smiled.

Vega: Soon enough Triple H. Soon enough.

Mike: Her are the Semi Final Standings:

First: Triple H VS Gohan

Second: Inuyasha VS Vega


	47. finalists are named

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 46: Finalists are named

* * *

Triple H: That was to easy. You're pathetic Gohan

Gohan: Damn

Mike: This was a quick match...surprisingly. Triple H wins by ring out

Meanwhile...in the medic wing...

Doctor: I'm sorry son, but I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma.

Vega: Damn. Well keep her on life support. And I don't care if my little brother, or father says otherwise, keep her on, at all costs. I might be able to revive her. In the meantime, I have a match

Vega came down to the ring, whereas Inuyasha was already waiting.

Inuyasha: It's about time you got here.

Vega: Would you shut it. Mom's fallen into a coma, so I'm motivated to kill.

Inuyasha: Well. I finally met the one person who cries over Kikyo more then I do. And at one time, you hated her.

Vega: True

Vega then powered up to DSS, and smiled. He motioned for Inuyasha to bring it.

As much as Inuyasha was fast, Vega was faster. He knocked him down, by a powerful shot to the gut. He then flew up into the air, and shot down a barrage of super Ki shots, each of the hitting Inuyasha.

After many explosions, Inuyasha leaped up, and hit Vega in the gut. Acutally, he shoved his claw right through, and brought him down. Inuyasha's eyes were red. He had become full demon.

Inuyasha: Those pathetic humans shall be spared for tonight. But your blood will be painted on this ground.

Vega then hopped up. And smirked.

Vega: Then go ahead. I'm immortal. Or have you forgotten that?

Inuyasha: this side just learned about it. Good, so I can take my aggression out on someone who won't die.

Vega: You won't damage me.

Vega then summoned the Shikon Jewel, and raised it up in the air.

Vega: Unlock the ULTIMATE POWER!

Vega glowed, and transformed into DSS2. Inuyasha ran up to Vega, and tried to claw him. But when he did, his claws broke against the metal skin.

Vega: Purity beam

Vega shot a beam of light at Inuyasha. It was enough force to knock him back into his senses, and out of the ring.

Inuyasha: Damn. I know I lost.

The Rock: Uhhh Vega...Isn't armor against the rules?

Vega: This may seem like armor, but it is a transformation. Those are allowed. It was meant to be like this.

Mike: good enough. Here is your winner by ring out...Vega. He will face Triple H in the final match. We'll get to that match in one hour

Vega reverted back to his normal form, and looked up into the sky.

Vega: This may just be the last day that any of us have a blue sky for a while. I don't know if mother Earth can handle the upcoming fight


	48. Feran VS Vega Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 47: Feran VS Vega, Part 1

* * *

Triple H and Vega were both now in the ring. Triple H asked for the Mic.

Triple H: You know, a lot of people thought I couldn't even get past the first round. They said, 'despite the fact that you are The Game, you will fail badly against these god like fighters'. Well the only god I see, is right infront of me. Well truth be honest, I'm not Triple H. Rather, I'm using his body, until now.

The whole crowd was surprised.

Gohan: I knew it.

Inuyasha: But how?

Sesshoumaru: Makes sense. No human can defeat me so easily.

Koga: Unreal

Trunks: Impossible.

Alucard: Feran...Damn Tyrant

Triple H then looked around, and smiled.

Triple H: I was hoping to go undiscovered. But alas, It seems if some of you, already know who I am. So there is no point in hiding my true identity. The one who is in possession of Triple H's body, Is a demonic human dragon god. The reincarnation, of Set, The Egyptian god of evil. I am... Feran...The Tormentor!

The whole audience was hushed at that. Suddenly, Light appeared out of triple H's mouth. It began to form into a dragon. It laughed. When the light stopped, Triple H's body fell limp, and some EMT's came out to retrieve him. The dragon was now complete. He was a fighter dragon. He looked as big as the Ox King, and was very much dragonic looking. He still had the mic in his hand. But that was taken away by Vega.

Vega: At last. You and I, can go face, to face. Mortal god, to a true, immortal god. Feran, you may have defeated some of the best fighters I've known, but that doesn't matter. You are nothing to me. You will die. I have only revenge on my mind. This is no longer just some tournament fight. The only winner, will be alive. Despite the fact, that the Earth is my home...it's also the only arena big enough to fit us both.

Feran got another mic.

Feran: So are you saying, that this fight, will have no rules.

Vega: You're better then I thought. Maybe there is one place where we can both breath, that we can easily fight.

Vega then looked up into the sky. He then pointed at the silverish circle, simply known as the moon.

Vega: Our fight, will take place, where no harm can be done. The moon.

Feran: I'll be there.

Feran then became pure energy, and transported to the moon. Vega did the same.

The Rock: In all of The Rock's years, I've never seen something like this. Will this be allowed Mike?

Mike: I guess so. We do have to let them fight.

Suddenly, the titantron became active.It then displayed a message.

The message was:

You are about to witness the fight for Earth's future. Although no cameras are present, all the magic has been allowed to watch this fight. Enjoy

At the moon, Vega powered up to DSS, and also summoned his sword.

Feran: It will take more then that to defeat me.

Feran the charged forward, and hit Vega, square in the jaw, knocking him down. Feran was relentless, and kept kicking him, before unleashing a barrage of very powerful energy beams, that caused more craters to the moon Feran then landed, only to be sliced in the gut. But he healed that one.

Feran: Face it Vega. You are no match.

Feran then grabbed Vega's throat, went up into the air, and did a meteor slam. That caused a huge crater to be made, where Vega was right in the middle, trying to get up.

Feran: You can't defeat me. Crusher!

A massive dark blast appeared, and covered the crater. It exploded, deepening the crater. Feran then came down.

Feran: Maybe I did kill him. But damn, shouldn't have used so much energy. I could have easily taken over the world. And of course, Kikyo would have been mine again, so I can try again, with controlling the Shikon No Tamma.

Vega: Think again

Vega was behind Feran. Feran Turned around. Vega was panting hard.

Vega: You forget, about my ultimate form. I was just testing you, to see if I really needed it.

Feran: Ah yes. Now I remember.

Vega then held his sword up into space, and smiled.

Vega: UNLOCK THE ULTIMATE POWER!


	49. Feran VS Vega Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 48: Feran VS Vega, Part 2

* * *

Vega looked mighty. He looked like he could kill. Well, he was going to kill. He wanted to kill Feran the Tormentor. And he was going to. His demon horns were sharper then ever.

Feran: Not a bad improvement. But it's to bad that it will weigh you down in the end.

Vega: we'll see about that.

Vega was so quick, that then next second, Feran was floored, and Vega was looking at him.

Vega: Die!

Vega let his Crystal Masamune come out, and he tried to cut Feran's throat. But Feran had shoved a couple of wrist swords into Vega. One in the gut, and one in the Shoulder. It had remarkably torn right through the metal. Vega slashed him away.

Feran: Now with you weakened, I'll be the victor.

Vega: I've faced many men and aliens in battle. They are all the same. They think that they can defeat me. Well those same exact fighters also wound up dead. You want to know why?

Feran: Me'h, sure

Vega: They have one very important thing in common. They all are full of themselves. They can't back up what they say.

With that, Vega's armor was fixed.

Feran: Hmmm...might be a bit more interesting then I thought.

Both fighters charged into each other. When they separated, Vega had been stabbed in the same spots, and a couple others, while Feran had a deep gash in his gut.

Feran: Damn. That hurt.

Vega: Not as much as this.

Feran: What?

Vega charged up his cannon arm. He smiled when it was fully charged.

Vega: Divine...CHARGER!

Vega shot his powerful blast at Feran. He tried to block it, but he failed.

A massive explosion followed. It put a crater in the moon.

Feran: Good. Very Good. I never thought that anyone of Kikyo's off srping could be as powerful as I. Even Sabu is weak compared to me.

Vega: I'm not just any offspring. I was once a bigger threat to the entire universe when I was a mere 7 year old. You are nothing.

Feran: Not exactly. You may have blown my arm away, but I don't think it ends there.

Feran then regenerated the missing Arm. He then shot many powerful fireballs, which made vega fall onto one knee.

The two then engaged in a long, 15 minuted of vicious punches, slashes, and kicks. Many blasts were fired. The two separated.

Vega: This is going to take a while


	50. Final fight of Feran VS Vega

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 49: Final fight chapter of Feran VS Vega

* * *

Feran: Just admit it. You can't defeat me.

Vega: unlike you, I can fight forever. I know what's the common weakness between all mortal gods. And soon, I'll exploit it.

Feran: Just try me.

Feran then stabbed Vega with both of his wrist spikes.. But they detached, and Feran stabbed Vega again. He kept doing that for a few minutes, until Vega was covered in spikes. He was bleeding a lot. One spike through his head. Two spiked each shoved through both of his shoulders. A few stuck through his gut, and one each for the arms, and legs.. He was clearly beaten down.

But Feran looked worn out as well. He bent over. Vega, still with the spikes in him, began to walk towards Feran. Vega began to remove the spikes, and withdrew his sword. But he collapsed. Feran then picked him up by the throat.

Feran: Vega. I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime. Not that anything like life can really concern you. Join me, and we can rule the universe, together.

Vega's dark blood began to shot itself, as the armor reversed colors.

Dark Vega: Sure. What can we do?

Feran: Make all sorts of hell. Kill at any given time. And my favorite...Rape all those fine ass women...but I expect some from your mate.

Dark Vega: Fuck You

Vega then shoved his sword right through Feran's throat. Vega reverted back to normal, but was still exhausted. He then sliced into the right side of the throat, causing Feran's hear to only dangle on the left side. Feran collapsed.

Vega: Now that you can be destroyed, I'm taking you with me, and the moon. You will die.

Vega flew up into space. He unleashed his wing cannons. They all charged up.

Vega: Eternal...Judgement!

All of the blasts that came from that attack rushed towards Feran, engulfing him entirely. The moon was beginning to crack. Then, Vega charged up an attack more powerful then the universal Spirit bomb. He launched it, and it engulfed the moon, and exploded.

Vega: his power signal is gone. I have won.

But at that exact moment, as he was finished, Vega fainted. He was unconscious.

Back on Earth...

The Rock: He's done it. The Rock Says, Vega has killed Feran the Tormentor. The world is free from him forever. IF YA SMELLLLL WHAT HE ROCK...IS COOKING!

Mike: My question is, how did we survive that.

Alucard: Everybody helped. I put a barrier, but Everybody strengthened it.

Mike: Cool. Uh...Alucard...your brother doesn't seem to be at all moving. He's unconscious. Must have used to much.

Alucard: I'll be right back.

Alucard teleported to Get Vega. When he got there, Vega had reverted down to his normal form, and was covered in blood. The spike wounds were still present. He teleported him back to Earth, and into the medical wing.

A couple days later, Vega was still out. So was Kikyo. Everybody was there, visiting.

Cain: Something isn't right. It isn't an energy drain that caused this to Vega.

Kagome: What are you talking about, son?

Cain: I can see into Vega. His mind was broken. He has to put all his memories back together. At least, 10 of the most important. He'll need some help.

Dende then walked in.

Dende: I can sense it as well. Let me heal Kikyo.

Dende then healed Kikyo, and she got up.

Kikyo: I'm alive? I thought for sure that I was a goner.

Alucard: Vega saved you, and the world. But at a bit of a cost.

Alucard then told the entire story. That's when a bean up Triple H came in.

Triple H: He's right. Kikyo, I'm sorry what happened. Feran was controlling me.

Kikyo: Forgiven.

Pan: I have to help Vega recover him memories. It may take him a few years. I'm not going to wait around. I'm going to do something. One of our sons have been taken away. I'm not going to allow that.


	51. Flashbacks Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 50: Flashbacks, part 1

* * *

Vega was transported to Capsule corp, and was hooked up to a machine. Pan was also hooked up, so she could help.

Vega's Mind

Vega: My body doesn't seem to be moving. But I see 7 different doors in front of me. And ten shards in my hand. They are all octagon shaped, but what do they mean.

Pan: They mean your most important memories.

Vega: Pan. You're here.

Pan: Glad to see you remembered me. Shall we get started.

Vega: What's the use?

Pan: I don't want my mate to be just nothing more then a vegetable for many years. You shattered your mind when you defeated Feran. It was because you used to much of your own will.

Vega: I see. What's this one then.

Vega handed Pan a memory. She smiled.

Put this one in first. Let's see.

The door had a positive sound. It was correct. The flashback began

-Flashback-

It was In hell. A 7 year old Vega looked around. He saw Cell, and Frieza. He powered up to DSS, and instantly crushed them. But he continued his assault. Beating them up so bad, that they wished that they would die all over again

Vega: Fuck you, bitches. Your blood makes me want to torture you even more.

Vega ripped off Cell's head, and blasted it away. Cell regenerated it. Vega kept doing that.

Kikyo: ENOUGH!

Vega: Mother. What brings the likes of you here? Telling me to calm down. I won't be a 'good example' for my soon to be sibling? Or are you here just to drive me crazy, like you always fucken do?

Kikyo: Niether. You have crossed the line. You've tortured everybody here in hell today. I saw your father all bloodied. And for what, breathing? I can't allow such...vileness in hell. There has to be a balance

Vega: Fuck Balance, and give me more corrupt souls to torture. Or maybe I'll take the one growing inside of you, and burn you to a crisp.

Kikyo: You'd do that?

Vega: Without a second thought. You're never here for me, so why should I be nice to the likes of you. I will kill you right now!

Vega charged up to Kikyo. But Before Kikyo could be hit, she opened a portal. Vega went through it.

Vega: Where am I?

Kikyo: You are on Earth. I have kicked you out of Hell, until you can show life some respect. But that the rate you're going at, that won't ever happen. Goodbye!

Vega: So be it. If that's the way you want it, I'll just have to take the entire universe over. It shouldn't be to hard. Earth will be my fortress.

-End Flashback-

Vega: I'm sorry, but I feel like I need to throw up.

Pan: That wasn't the entire memory. It expands to when you did become good.

Vega: I'm glad about that.


	52. Flashbacks Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic. I also don't own the song 'Boulevard of broken dreams' Green day owns that.

Final Hazard Chapter 51: Flashbacks' part 2

* * *

Vega: This is the next one, I guess

Memory:

Vega (thoughts): Who Am I? I am no ordinary person. For that matter, I am no ordinary child.I am a child, with extraordinary powers. Something, that no other child has. At least, not to my knowledge. I am Lonely. I brought this upon myself. Pain. Suffering. Nobody knows what Kind of life it is like. The life, of being the Devil's Son.

I am indeed the Devil's son. But she is a lot nicer then anybody would think. I said it myself. The devil, is my mother. My father, once the ruler of the all powerful Sayian Race. That would make me half Sayian, half Devil. And since both sides are ultimately tied together with Extreme violence, I am a very violent person. And I love it.

-I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone-

Vega (thoughts): As I once walked around in Hell, I destroyed everything in my path. I tortured the souls that had come to that hideous place. But Alas, my temper, thirst for violence, and torture was to much. Well what do you expect? My mother and father were never there to raise me. So it's their fault I'm like this. So what do they do? They banish me from Hell, forever.

-I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone-

Vega (thoughts): I cannot die, for because of my darkness, I can never be accepted into Heaven. And Alas, I am banished from hell. I don't have to eat. I don't Sleep. I don't feel. It's to bad that anything that crosses my path will be destroyed.

Vega then destroyed a city, and for some reason, the screams of those that had died, it make him feel bad, and disgusted at himself.


	53. Flashbacks Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic. I also don't own the song 'Boulevard of broken dreams' Green day owns that.

Final Hazard Chapter 52: Flashbacks' part 3

* * *

Vega: Next Memory of past

Memory:

Vega: Where can I find the strongest warrior on this planet?

Random person: Oh you mean Hercule. He lives in Satan City. His address is 42 Hercule Lane. It's the Satan Manor. Though I doubt that he'll be there. He's very busy. Once Vega was out of this city, he blew it up. The screams of all those lives lost, made Vega sick, yet he thought he enjoyed painful screams. It didn't take long for Vega to arrive at Satan Manor. He smirked. He was planning on killing Hercule

-I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...-

Vega began to wait until Hercule came home. In the meantime, he blew up the manor. It was later, when a bunch of News Reporters had come to the rubble of what was once the great Hercule's house. Hercule was there as well.I landed. The

Vega: Die

Vega launched out a series of finger beams. They all went through the cameras there, and through the people's head. Hercule was the only one left.

Vega: You have a spot reserved in Hell, Hercule.

Vega unleashed a huge bomb attack, which wiped out Hercule, and the remaining reporters.Vega felt a lot of powerful energy signals coming his way. He decided to power up. He was now in My Dark Super Sayian form.Soon, there were at least 5 warriors. All of them, much stronger then Hercule.

Goku: Who Are you? What have you done

-My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone-

Vega: What else does it look like. I murdered the World's strongest man. Unless if he was a fake, though

Goku: You monster

Goku then powered up to SS3. Vega smirked at that

Vega: Like that will ever have any effect on me

Vega let Goku run forward. But as he got close enough, Goku was slashed him in the throat. He was bleeding.

Goku: H...how?

Suddenly, Vega noticed a giant pink blob coming. It landed.

Buu: You hurt Buu's Friend

Vega: Don't make me laugh. And I could care less I said.

Vega teleported infront of Buu, and punched him. His punch was so hard, that it caused his guts to explode.

Vega: Is this the best this planet has to offer?

Suddenly, Goten and Trunks (both which Vega had no idea who they were, much like Goku) did the fusion dance, and fused together. Gotenks powered up to SS3.

Gotenks: I'm Gotenks. You're dead. SUPER GHOST, KAMIKAZE ATTACK!

A bunch of Ghosts appeared from Gotenk's mouth.

Gotenks: Go

Vega hypnotized them, and smiled a very nasty smile

Vega: New target. Gotenks

The ghost collided with Gotenks, and they all exploded, leaving Gotenks in a bloodied mess. Vega looked at Vegeta

Vega: Die

Vega went behind him, and struck him with his scorpion tail. He was down.

-Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah-

Vega then saw Gohan, and smirked. He was anticipating an attack

Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!

Vega: I'm not going to waste my time on you

Vega blockled the blast, and used his massive wings, and flew off.

-I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone-


	54. Flashbacks Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic. I also don't own the song 'Boulevard of broken dreams' Green day owns that.

Final Hazard Chapter 53: Flashbacks' part 4

* * *

-Read between the lines  
What's f'ed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone-

Vega was still his my DSS form, so he decided not to power out of it. Vega noticed that Gohan was following him. So he stopped.

Gohan: Who are you?

Vega landed, and Gohan followed. Vega turned to Gohan, and growled

Vega: Not like it's any of your concern. Why did you hit me, when I gave you a chance to live? TELL ME

Gohan: It was...the only thing I could think of.

Vega: Still. It's not everyday that somebody survives me. Ever since I came to Earth just a couple of days ago, I've been killing

Gohan: Well I should be lucky. But I'm not. Not until I know who the Hell you are

Vega: DON'T EVER SAY HELL!

Gohan: Well that's where you'll be going

Vega raised a finger, and charged it.

Vega: Wrong. I am Forever Banished from there. And do you think for one second that heaven will accept me. I am Immortal

-I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...-

Gohan: Maybe I should go

Vega: No. I won't allow it. Stay, or die

Gohan decided to stay on that threat.

Vega: Good

Vega powered down, and Gohan was shocked.

Gohan: You...You're just a child

Vega: True enough. But I am the Devil's son. What is your name?

Gohan: I am Gohan

Vega: I am Vega. The Devil Sayian

Gohan was now really shocked.

Gohan:You're a sayian?

Vega: Yes. And I can tell you are half human, half sayian. Gohan. You may leave anytime you want to

Gohan: I will. But first, tell me, why do you kill?

VegaL I love torture. I to, am A tortured soul. My mother Devil she is, was never there. Nor was my father. I felt rejected. So I took my frustrations out on anybody who I saw. Then, I was banished here. But as I still kill, It's not the same

Gohan: I believe I may know why. You're used to people who are dead. People who have done a mass amount of misdeeds. It's like, you're torturing them, because they are evil. But you don't feel good, when you kill an innocent person

Vega: More like 10s of thousands at a time. I was the one who blew up those cites in the past few days. I killed a fake, but that one felt good, but bad at the same time

Gohan: Well it was my father in law. But he was still innocent. You'd be an excellent addition to the Z warriors. I mean, non of us could touch you. Plus, you'd get a kick out of killing the evil people

Vega: But that's what I never wanted. I never chose to be like this. Frustrations from feeling rejected made me like the monster I am

-My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone-

Gohan came close to Vega and lightly hugged him.

Gohan: I can sympathize. My father at one time, chose to remain dead. It was my fault for his death, and I felt rejected by him when he chose to remain dead. It took me years to get over it, and he's alive now

Vega: How's that possible?

Gohan: The dragonballs

Vega: Oh them. I've heard about them. Good power. I don't know. I just want to live like somebody normal. But I can't

Gohan: Not true. Listen. I'll bring some food to you. I have a feeling you haven't eaten in days

Vega: Thank you, friend

Vega (thoughts): Do I feel Rejected? Not so much. But I do feel that I have to stop my evil ways.

-My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone-


	55. Flashbacks Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 54: Flashbacks, part 5

* * *

Pan: I'm sorry that you had to relive all those bad memories.

Vega: Don't be. It reminded me how far along I've become. Your dad and I became friends after that, and the others forgave me. Even mom forgave me, and welcomed me back into hell. I was happy from that point on.

Pan: I'm glad

Vega: I believe that this one might be next.

Vega put the fifth memory in. He smiled when the same positive click was heard.

-Flashback-

It was on Earth. Vega was nine now. He was looking around Earth for a weird energy signal.

Vega: Where could it be?

Suddenly, Vega sensed it was right behind him. He turned around, and saw a giant, human like demon. He was also partially dragon, as his skin and hair almost represented that of a dragon.

Vega: Who are you? Tell me your name.

: Vega Tidus. I've been searching for you for the past 2 years. Since I first knew that you had arrived here on Earth. Needless to Say, I'm impressed. The name's Sabu

Vega: What kind of a name is that?

Sabu: I know, eh? Listen, you may not know this, but I am your older brother.

Vega: Unlikely. I already have one. His name is Vegeta.

Sabu: Well that would make me your eldest, Half brother. Tell mom all about it.

Vega: I may just. But you are still a demon to me.

Vega powered up to DSS and smiled.

Sabu: Impressive

Vega: Thanks

Sabu: I also know all about who you used to be. A true demon. A killer. A mass murderer. A person who could really give a flying Fuck about nobody except himself. Well Vega, I'm giving you a chance to live the glory days again.

Vega: I doubt I can go back down that road.

Sabu: Well meet me here tomorrow at the same time. I'll let you sleep on it.

-End Flashback-

Vega: Now I remember. I met Sabu that day.

Pan: I didn't know.

Vega: Don't worry. He's gone forever


	56. Flashbacks Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 55: Flashbacks, part 6

* * *

Vega then put in another memory to the followin door. It was correct

-Flashback-

Later, Vega was in hell. Kikyo had just put Vega's little brother, Alucard, to bed. Vega needed some questions answered.

Vega: Mom. Now that Alucard's sleeping, I need you to answer some of my questions.

Kikyo: sure.

Vega: Who is Sabu?

Kikyo was silent for a minute. She then sighed.

Kikyo: So you met him.

Vega: Yes. Just today.

Kikyo: Well if he did tell you that he is your older brother, I'm afraid he's correct.

Vega: WHAT!

Kikyo: Not so loud Vega.

Vega: Sorry.

Kikyo: He wasn't intended. I was raped by his father, the Dragon demon mortal god, Feran

Vega: Oh...Hell...no. Rape is the worst sin ever. And I thought what I did to you was bad enough, but this?

Kikyo: I'm glad you understand. He is the reincarnation of the Egyptian god of Evil Set.

Vega: Damn That bad eh?

Kikyo: Yes. Feran raped me, and impregnated me with Sabu, for one thing only

Kikyo then took out a bright jewel. Vega was shocked.

Vega: The Shikon No Tamma Jewel. Only those of your blood can use it. It all makes sense now. Sabu tried to get me back to the old me, so he could convince me to get the Jewel, and use it for his father's purposes and wants. Shit

Kikyo: language Vega.

Vega: Sorry mom. But I'm pissed off right now. I'll tell it straight up to him

Next day, Vega was powered up, and saw Sabu

Sabu: So did you think about it?

Vega: The answer is...OH HELL NO and FUCK YOU BITCH!

Vega showed both middle fingers to Sabu. That pissed him off, that in one swift blow, Vega was knocked back. Sabu then shoved his had right through Vega, and yanked it back out.

Sabu: You will die, for going up against me.

Vega: So...what... I'd rather be dead... then serve you.

Sabu then shoved his claw into Vega's Chest. By then Vega had become normal. Sabu yanked his claw out of Vega.

Sabu: If you do live, than I'll see you another day. But I sure hope you die. You could have become great. Feared, and ruthless, like you once were. But this is the reaction, to your choice.

Sabu then vanished.

A few hours later, after Vega had fainted, he woke right back up. He still noticed the blood on his hands. He was out of breath, and losing blood.

Kikyo: You okay son?

Vega: Mo...Mom. I'm about...to die

Kikyo: That's where you're wrong. You're immortal.

Vega: What?

Kikyo: When I kicked you out of hell, It was meant for a punishment. So that when you would be defeated, you couldn't die. You'd have to live forever, in shame. But I didn't remove it after you were welcomed back, only because, I saw into your destiny. Your destiny, is to be a god. A war god. A greater power in the universe, to everyone.

Vega: Thanks. But...I'm still...in brutal...pain.

Kikyo healed the pain, and smiled.

-End Flashback-

Pan: So that must have been that you found out you were immortal.

Vega: I guess so


	57. Flashbacks Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

A/N: In this fanfic, people who are only 14 can have their driver's licence. I believe that they did something like that in GT

Final Hazard Chapter 56: Flashbacks, part 7 (lemon warning)

* * *

Vega looked through the next ones. Most of them were when he was 17. But the one he was holding, was before all that. Well, it wasn't the only one where he was before 17, but he knew it would be the next one.

Vega: Pan

Pan: Yes dear?

Vega: You may want to turn away from this one.

Pan: Why?

Vega then whispered into Pan's ear on what it was. She blushed.

Pan: I understand. Well...enjoy

-Flashback-

It was when Vega was 14. He was simply having a good time. One of those parties his sister in law, Bulma, would put on. Suddenly, 18 sat down beside him.

18: So, what's up?

Vega: nothing. Why do you ask?

18: Well I haven't seen you in a while. And let me say this...damn. You're Hot

Vega: Geee...thanks...I guess.

18: No problem.

Vega: How's it holding up with krillin?

18: Not much. Tell you the truth, he said something weird couple years ago, that I just understood.

Vega: Well?

18: He said that if he was to cheat on me, for any sort of reason, that he'd expect me to do the same on him. He said it was...so it could be simple...non violent revenge

Vega: That's a laugh.

18: Well he cheated on me the other day. I appreciate his honesty, but I am kinda mad.

Vega: Oh well.

18: Well speaking of which, do you want to go out on a date next Friday?

Vega: Eh?

18: I'm just asking. Look, you're one of the few guys in this world that I find are hot. Most men are to...sleazy for me.

Vega: I'm honored. Though I did have my eyes on Marron for a bit. But a dates a date. 8 Pm?

18: You're on

Next Friday, Vega did pick up 18.. She was wearing a red, mini skirt dress. Vega couldn't help but stare.

Vega: Damn. Now THAT'S hot

18: You sure know how to compliment a woman

They just had a simple dinner. But 18 insisted that she take them to somewhere else. It was in a forest. Her cottage. It was a big one. Vega didn't understand, until 18 gave him a surprising, and sensual kiss. He responded to it, by kissing her back. Something inside of Vega then clicked. It was like, both his sayian and devil side really wanted this. He wasn't going to be disappointed.

18 then led the both of them inside the house. She locked the door, before Vega kissed her. His hands began to roam her back. She allowed her legs up, so that they would be crossed and he would be carrying her. He laid her down on the nearby couch. It was a big one. Vega then broke the kiss. His eyes had glowed red.

18: The devil and sayian has been unleashed.

Vega: You better believe it.

Vega then tossed his leather jacket away, and ripped off his own shirt. 18 oggled the perfection that Vega was, and he was only 14. Vega's breaths of anticipation could be heard throughout the cottage. But they were good to hear.

Suddenly, 18 got up. Vega just stood there, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, some sensual music began to play. 18 began to do s sexual dance to the rhythm of the music. Vega just sat there, in pure awe.

18 then slipped off her spaghetti straps, leaving her bare shouldered. She then turned around. That made Vega want to grab her ass. But he managed to hold back. At the rate that she was going, he was going to get plenty of ass tonight.

18 then undid the back zipper to the top part of her dress. She then took that off, and was now only in a skirt, panties, and a strapless black bra. More dancing followed. She was really being naughty tonight. After a good minute, she slipped off her skirt, and tossed that away. Black Bra, and Black panties. 18 then walked over to Vega, and knelt down. She began to unbutton his jeans. She slid them off entirely. Next came his boxers. 18 smiled when she saw what she was looking for. Vega's rock hard member. At least 1 foot long, she licked her lips, and then began to lick all of Vega's shaft.

Vega had no idea what was going on, but enjoyed it all. The he realized that he was getting a blow job. He smirked, after he groaned a bit. He was so going to thank Vegeta later.

After looking at the ceiling for a minute, he turned his gaze back down to 18, who now had most of his shaft in her mouth. This was the real part of it. He panting increased, so did his groaning.

Vega: Sh...shiii...Shiiiiiit.! it's to...soon

Vega wanted more, but he couldn't hold it off any longer. He unloaded his cum into her mouth. There was a lot. So much, that 18 couldn't keep it all contained In her mouth. But she swallowed everything, and licked up the excess. She smiled, ash she moved up Vega's body. She sat in his lap, then unclasped her bra and tossed it away. She was now topless. Her tits were huge. C-cup tits to be exact. Vega couldn't help it.

He let his hand roam across them. They were so soft, and so delicate. Hard to believe, considering she was once a full time fighter. 18 then pushed herself closer, as she moaned to Vega's touch.

18: I want you...to suck on them. You'll love it

Vega obeyed, and forcefully attached his lips to her right nipple. He began to lick, bite, and suck on it.

18's moaning was loud. Vega was doing a good job. Her arms went limp for a second. But then, as Vega switched tit, she lifted her waist up, and undid her tie up Panties. When they were undone, she tossed them to the side. Vega saw that, ans smirked.

He turned her, so her back could be leaning against the couch shoulder. He then slid himself lower, and sniffed at her entrance. Soon, he began to lick it.

18's moans had increased 100 fold. They were the only thing being heard. Vega the slipped one finger into her. then another, and began to pump them in and out. That was just to much for her.

18: I'm...CUM...CUMMING!

18's cum then burst out like a waterfall. But Vega enjoyed it. He wiped in all up, and then licked his hands clean.

Vega then glanced over, and smirked. On the glass table, was a condom. Extra large. 18 had to come prepared. 18 noticed Vega looking, and got his attention back onto her.

18: Not yet.

18 turned around. Once again, Vega smiled. And once again, he was going to thank Vegeta later. Yep, Vegeta had taught Vega a lot about sex.

Vega positioned his massive foot long love rod at 18's butt hole. He then rammed it in. There was no pain for her. He was right. He was getting some ass tonight.

He began to pump in and out of 18's ass. He could see the sweat forming all over her body. He could feel his balls being slapped against her ass, which made him want to pump her ass more violently. And he did.

18: Yes...Yes...YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Vega then helped her body up, and roamed his hands around her front. When he was at the tits, he massaged them with a lot of might.

Soon, he felt his cum go into her ass. She felt it to, and let out a loud yelp. His seed was hot up there. Vega took his shaft out, and used his torn shirt to wipe it off. 18, as worn out as she was, managed to hand Vega the condom. He slipped it on.

Vega: I just want to say thanks and now, you're even with krillen

18: Yeah.

Vega: I may just have to make Marron next.

18: Go ahead

Vega then shoved his member into 18 pussy. She clenched her teeth for a second. Vega couldn't help himself, as he sucked on 18's left tit for a minute, before starting his slow pumping.

18 then led Vega's hand down to her waist, so he could pick her up a bit. When that happened, she began to grind him, going with the rhythm he had set. His other hand grabbed her ass, which caused 18 to tilt her head back. She brought it back up slowly, ans the two continued their grinding.

18 then managed to push Vega onto his back, and began to ride him. He smiled, as she kept her head tilted back, and moaning, as loud as she could.

Vega grunted and groaned, as 18 was fiercely riding him. He was fixated on how freely her tities bounced up and down, while she was riding him.

She then stopped. Vega could feel her orgasm. He felt her inner walls tighten around him. But he wasn't done yet.

Vega sat up, and laid 18 back onto her back, before beginning to pump in and out of her.

18: Faster...HARDER...GIVE IT TO ME!

Vega obliged, and really began to pump in and out of her, and a violent pace. He was now sweating. No, he was drenched.

18: Oh...OHHHH...OHHHHHHH! YES! YESSSSSSS! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!

18 climaxed again, but Vega did at the same time, spilling his seed into the condom. He laid on top of her, and smiled.

About an hour later, both of them were fully dressed. Vega smiled, as he kept replaying his first time ever, in his mind.

18: You do realize, that this is a one night stand?

Vega: Yeah of course. But like I said before, Marron's next

-End Flashback-

Vega couldn't help himself. He was jerking off to his own memory. But he managed to cover it up when he was done. He then looked over, and saw that Pan was watching it. She blushed, and Vega noticed her hand in her pants. He shook his head.

Vega: Let's continue


	58. Flashbacks part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 57: Flashbacks, part 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only three were left. Vega,just after his first time experience, remembered all the other sexcapades he had with various different women, and his own with Pan. He remembered all the battles. But there were two left. Two when he was 15, and one when he had just turned 18, just before the tournament. He knew which one was first.

The positive click sounded when Vega put his 2nd last memory in, and he smiled, as it began.

-Flashback-

Pan was crying. It was just after Goku had left for good, and a huge argument with Trunks. It was school time, at recess. Vega decided to walk over.

Vega: Pan, what's wrong?

Pan: Nothing, really.

Vega: Nice try. I know when something is wrong. Please. Just tell me. It will make you feel a whole lot better.

Pan: I don't think that you are the best person to talk to, right now.

Vega: Why not? Is it because of my past.

Pan shook her head, and sighed.

Pan: You said to me before that if anybody were to hurt me in any form, then they would die. At least, be begging for it

Vega: Yeah. Was it Trunks? I swear, I'll kill his sorry ass. I don't care if he is my nephew

Pan: Yes and no. I just miss my grampa, and Trunks...well...Let's just say you're just as bad when it comes to...sex.

Vega: He cheated on you, right? I knew it. I told you, from the beginning, that he wasn't to be trusted.

Pan: I know. I know. It's just that...I don't think I can ever look him in the eye again. And I was very close to giving myself to him.

Vega Shook his head. His blood was boiling, but he had a better idea.

Vega: Listen, Pan. I want to ask you something. Not because you are in this state of mind, but because I've wanted to ask you this for a while. You are my best friend, you know that?

Pan: Yes. What are you getting at?

Vega: I don't think that I can continue on being just your best friend. What I'm trying to ask is, will you, be my girlfriend?

Pan thought about that for a minute. She wipe away some of the tears, and smiled.

Pan: Yes. I've wanted that for a while myself. I feel better.

Vega: I'm glad. BTW, I'm telling you this right now. A sayian my age, especially me, craves sex. So I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything until you are ready. I'll just have to...take care of that problem.

Pan: Well in the end, turnabout's fare play...kinda

Vega: Say what?

Pan: The whole reason why I went out with Trunks, is to make you jealous. Then, I did kinda fall for him, but my feelings for you never changed.

Vega: Nice. That's what I love about you. When you want to be, you can be the most sly vixen that any man can come across. And believe me, I love it, when my women are like that.

Pan: Come here then, my god boyfriend

Pan then pulled Vega towards her, and deeply kissed him. He responded back. A kiss that lasted a whole minute. Luckily, nobody was watching

-End Flashback-

Pan: And since then, our love for each other grew to new heights. Still, we can't help but look at other people.

Vega: I know.

Pan: I have an Idea. We'll do the same promise that Krillin and 18 did. If one cheats, the other is obliged. So if you cheat on me with...10 girls, I get to do the same, with guys...or girls

Vega raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

Vega: I love that kind of promises.

Pan: Yeah, well that is how you got your first time, eh?

Vega: You can say that again


	59. Flashbacks part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Chapter 58: Flashbacks, part 9

* * *

The positive click sounded, as Vega put in the second last memory

-Flashback-

It was a warm day. Right now, it was at Trunks's office at Capsule corp.

Secretary: Uh sir...you have a visitor...and he demands to see you.

Trunks: Bring him in then

With that, the door was kicked down. Trunks looked up in shock, and saw that it was Vega.

Trunks: Uncle Vega. Good to see you again. Can I offer you something to drink?

Vega: How's about an extra large can of Whoop ass!

Trunks: Huh?

Vega phased out, and was now infront of Trunks, he held his neck, in an iron vice grip.

Vega: You hurt Pan. She told me all about it. She was falling in love with you. A Fucked up playboy, who think of nothing but himself.

Trunks: Aren't you...the same...way?

Vega: Can it. Pan's now my girl. I told her that I was going to hurt you.

Vega then dragged Trunks out to his balcony, and held him over the edge.

Trunks: Okay...I get it. I fucked up. So what?

Vega: Fuck you. At least when It comes to me, I have the balls to say that I can't wait, and I'll take it out by other means, know what I'm saying?

Trunks: Damn... So that's what went wrong...Shit.

Vega gripped it even tighter, so that blood started to come out.

Vega: This is all I will do to you. Pan still cares for your well being. So you won't die today. Though you should, bitch.

Vega pulled Trunks up, and healed his throat. Vega then teleported out. When he was in the parking lot, he smiled.

Vega: That'll teach ya

-End Flashback-

Pan: I can't believe you still did that.

Vega: He had it coming.


	60. Flashbacks part 10

﻿Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic. Final Hazard Chapter 59: Flashbacks, part 10 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The last memory was put into place. Vega was glad now that he had all his memories in. Pan: This is where I leaved you. Once you are finished viewing this one, you'll wake up. And If I'm still in while you wake up, my mind will be trapped here. Vega: Not a good thing. See you soon, honey. With that, Pan smiled, and disappeared. -Flashback- Vega looked at his hand. It was all cut up. His fault. He kinda blamed himself for Sephiroth's capture. But Vega knew that pain wouldn't hold him back, because in the end, he always felt pain. He was a magnet for pain. But he was also a magnet for pleasure. After washing his bloodied hand, he bandaged it up, so that it would heal faster. Later on, he was at the park. It was just him, and his son. He smiled, as he leaned over top the stroller, and brushed a few of the blond hairs away. Originally, Cloud was born Super Sayian. But now, whenever he went Super Sayian, his hair would changed to blood red. Vega: Cloud. My son. My only son that I have. It hurts everyday that I have to wait until I see Sephiroth again. I know I will. But I'll do my best to make sure that you have a happy, sweet, powerful, and legitimate life. Later, Pan and Vega were out on a date. Cloud was being watched over by Chi-chi. It was a romantic place. They had just finished eating. Vega: Pan. I can't imagine life without you. You are the light to my darkness. Pan: What are you saying? Vega got down on one knee, and whipped out a smal, Velvet box. Vega: Will you marry me, Pan? Pan's face was full of ecstacy. She smiled, and nodded. Pan: I've been waiting for you to say that for over a year now. Of course I'll marry you -End Flashback- Vega felt himself becoming lighter in his mind. He knew he was waking up. -Real World- Vega woke up, and the first thing he was, was Pan. The two of them hugged, then kissed. Vega: We should have that wedding soon. Still. I feel that something isn't right. Pan: what is it? VegA; I felt that I more or less, sealed Feran away. Or at least, he sealed himself away. But if that's the case, then I'll be more then happy to kill him...again 


	61. Wedding and honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved with this fanfic.

Final Hazard Final Chapter: The wedding and honeymoon (lemon warning)

* * *

Vega was driving around west City for a while. He turned up the radio, when he heard about a crime at the local bank.

Vega: I've still got time. Alpha 2K, convert to chase mode, and go to the west city first bank.

Alpha 2K: Got it sir.

The car program switched Vega into his crime fighting gear. In a few moments, he was there.

Cop: Glad to see you arrived Vega.

Vega: Let's make this quick. I have somewhere to be.

As Vega entered the bank, the robbers turned their guns to him, but then bowed down. Vega took that opportunity, to take their guns.

Vega: I see I get respect, when I need it the most. All of you, just listen to the cops. You're under arrest. They'll tell you your rights. So on and so forth. And I'm almost late.

With that, the robbers listened, the people cheered him, and he left. He was soon back in his tuxedo, and made it on time.

He was at the alter, when Gohan and Pan came down the isle. Pan was wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress that could ever be worn.

A few minutes later, after all the vow were said, the minister said the one thing that Pan and Vega were waiting for, to solidify the ceremony.

Minister: You may now kiss the bride

Vega opened the veil, and Pan and Vega kissed. They were now husband and wife.

Later, Pan and Vega had made it to their hotel suite. It was in the finest of the finest. Vega was carrying Pan Bridal style, but then set her down. A hotel helper came in with their bags. Vega paid him. Pan took hers. She went into a separate room.

Pan: I'll be right back

While Pan was doing all of her stuff, Vega unpacked all of his stuff. He then took off his shirt.

Pan: I'm glad you waited. Now turn around, dear husband of mine

Vega did what he was told, and smiled when he saw Pan. She was in Black Lingerie. She also had a black, see through sheer on. She even went as far as to having black nylon socks on as well.

Vega: Beautiful

Pan: I thought so. Come her.

Pan gave Vega a sexy look, and curled her finger, in a motion for him to come to her.. As he came closer, she powered up to SS2. Vega also powered up, to DSS. The two of them passionately kissed. Pan wrapped her legs around Vega, and Vega wrapped his scorpion tail around Pan. He carried her over to the bed.

As he set her down, he unwrapped his scorpion tail. He then retraced it in to his body. But pan pushed him up.

Pan: You deserve more then just a good fucking.

Vega smiled. He knew it. She was going to strip for him. It was good that he ordered the honeymoon suite with the strip pole in the middle.

Suddenly, some random seduction music came on. Vega did not recognize this one. But that was little concern to him right now.

All Vega was focused on, was Pan. He watched as she danced around the pole. Just mere movements by his goddess made him want to take her now. Suddenly, Pan wrapped her legs around the pole, and was upside down. She took off her sheer top.

Pan: Glad to see I'm getting the results I was looking for

Vega: You amaze me dear.

Pan just simply flashed Vega a smile. She then turned around, and unclasped her Bra. She tossed the unneeded garment away. But she decided to play around with Vega first. She kept her tits hidden, both held in her hands. She knew she was tempting a god. Something that isn't the best idea.

But then, she let them be seen to Vega. He was now drooling. Pan then turned around. She held on to both sides of her panties waistband, and began to sway her hips to the side. She dipped low, and was bent on her knees. She was still on her feet though. She then slid her panties off, and turned around.

Vega's drooling only continued. Pan made her way to the demonic looking Vega, and sat in his lap. She guided his hands all over her body. She made his squeeze her tits, and for the both of them, it was exciting.

Vega then began to kiss all the way down. He began at Pan's neck, going over the mark he made over a year ago. He kept going downward, and eventually reached her D-cup melons

He sucked fiercely on Pan's right nipple. She had no choice, but to allow the sensations in her body take over. Her head tilted back.

Pan: Ohhhhhh! Uhhhhh!

Pan was already becoming breathless. While Vega played with the other breast, his left hand, and slowly stroked Pan's back. It was so sudden, so good, and so powerful, as the cold metal excited every nerve in her spine, that she had suddenly burst into SS3.

When Vega got to her ass, he switched breasts, and did the same motion with his right hand. But this time, he squeezed her ass, giving her an excited yelp in the process.

It was then, that Vega lifted her up, and laid her down on the king sized bed. He began a trail of kisses. Starting from the valley between the tits, down to her tummy, and to her wet, dripping love hole. He got himself in between, and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. With the same claws he used to put her spine nerves on end before, he stroked the outer walls of Pan's pussy.

Loud moans were building from Pan. That only excited Vega even further. He began to eat her out. He dipped his tongue deep into her, and Pan continued to moan.

The ecstacy she was feeling in her entire body was for real. More real then the other times she had sex with Vega. She felt like she had died, and gone to heaven. As she felt that, she gripped the bed sheets very tightly, that they ripped a bit. She felt herself in need of release.

Pan: I'm...cumming...Vega...!

Pan climaxed onto Vega's face. He loved it. He slowly ate up all of Pan's cum, taking it in, like it was the sweetest piece of fruit that could ever be tasted.

As he did that, Pan managed to recover some of her energy. She sprang back up to life. When she got up, she turned Vega around, and sat him down.. She unzipped his jeans, and pulled them off, along with his boxers.

Pan: I swear, my favorite toy has indeed gotten bigger.

Vega: Glad you think that way. You must still be...ohhhh!

Vega couldn't finish his sentance, as Pan was giving him a full frontal blow job. He felt his balls being licked by Pan. His entire shaft was then being licked up and down by pan. Soon, he felt a warm breath al over it, as she had taken the foot long member into her mouth. She twisted the base, as she kept bobbing her head on the mighty shaft.

Eventually she stopped the twisting, and used her tits to ride the shaft up and down. A titty fuck. Vega loved those. But he wanted something else.

Vega: Pan. Stop

Pan Did stop, but was curious. Vega then laid down on the bed.

Vega: Continue, but with you having your body over top of mine.

Pan smiled. She knew what he wanted. A 69. She happily obliged. Soon enough, she was being eaten out again by Vega, while she continued her blow job on him.

Soon enough, both of the horny teen sayians climaxed. Vega ate up every drop that Pan had leaked out, while Pan swallowed all of Vega's cum. Pan rolled off of Vega. She was dead tired.

Pan. Whew. I'm beat.

Vega: I'm not. You'll just have to keep up.

Pan: Bring it on.

Vega rolled Pan over. She knew what was going on. She loved being fucked in the ass.

And that is exactly what Vega did. He inserted himself. She just laid there, as he kept pounding in and out of her, she relished on how he felt up there.

Pan: Keeep Going! Don't stop!

Eventually, Pan regained some of her strength, and managed to get on all fours. That gave Vega better leverage, as there were now in the real doggie style position.

Pan: Uhh! UHHHH! UHHHHH! OHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vega then climaxed in Pan's ass. She was slightly disappointed.

Pan: I told you not to stop!

Vega: I'm not stopping. I'm just switching positions now.

Vega got himself out of her ass, and cleaned himself. Then, Pan's slender legs were wrapped around his neck. That got his attention.

Pan: Don't ever leave me high and dry. YOU HERE ME!

Vega: Loud and clear.

Vega then plunged himself deep into Pan's pussy. She was still tight for him. Just the way he liked it. He helped her up into an upright position, and then pounded in and out of her. Hissing sounds were heard from Pan. She noticed that the inner demon that was the old Vega was surfacing. Melding into the soul of the good Vega. But that was a good thing. Evil Vega was now good. Just a mere power up, with a different personality.

Pan tried to stay focused on the blood red eyes that she had fallen for, but she couldn't. To many pleasure waves hit her every time he pumped into her.

Vega could feel his blood boiling. He allowed it. It made him more rowdy. He loved it when he could clearly see the tits of a woman, bouncing up and down without any form of constraint. That is what he was doing to Pan.

But it wasn't just the physicality that made Vega want to pound her until she couldn't walk. No, it was deep emotions. He knew that being rough sometimes could be good. It was out of pure passion. One thing he always had for Pan. Since he first met her. She was his angel.

He laid her down, as he really began to pound into her.

Pan: Cum to me baby!

That was the last thing he heard, until the both of the horny sayian teen couple drove each other to an earth shattering, energy draining, mind shattering, Orgasm. They both powered down. Vega, drained as he was, didn't fall onto Pan. He caught himself, and turned her around, so that she was on top of him, resting.

Vega: I love you. You know that?

Pan: I love you to, Vega.

The next day, Vega woke up. He smelled a somewhat familiar scent in the air.

Vega (thoughts): Damn She's...

Pan: Pregnant?

Vega: How did...?

Pan: A good morning would have been better. But It'll do. Did you honestly think for one second that I wasn't trying?

Vega: What?

Pan: I just wanted to show how much I love you. And allowing you to impregnate me on my wedding night with you, my husband, was my plan all along. We can never replace Sephiroth, because we will get him back, somewhere down the line. But please, understand my point of view. Even If you didn't impregnate me before hand, with Cloud and Sephiroth, I would be pregnant with them now. I was destined to have twins in the first place. But As for this child, It's my gift for you, for making me happy.

Vega: Pan...I...don't know what to say.

Pan: Don't say a word. You thought I would be mad, right? Wrong. But still, hold me.

Vega did just that, he smiled, as he let a few tears fall from his face.

Pan: what kind of devil sayian will this one be?

Vega: Sephiroth is god in the making. Cloud is power. This one should be a vampire. Male or female


End file.
